Lose Control
by winternightlullaby
Summary: After meeting Shouto's fated omega, Endeavor decides to intervene yet another relationship and split the two up for the good of his bloodline because of Izuku's self-sacrificing quirk. What he should've expected was the intense reaction his alpha son would have at the distress of his omega.
1. Father's Ambition

**Hi there. This is my first Boku no Hero fanfic and I freaking love Tododeku. I've been lurking some time in this pairing and I wanted to add my own story. This is the first time I'm trying the alpha/beta/omega dynamic and I've decided to change a few things up a bit to fit it into the world of Boku no Hero. Please forgive me if some parts are jumbled, there is quite a bit of backstory to get into before the present part of the story begins. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

This relationship had to end. This very sentence was not the first time it was said by Endeavor. As a man with very little patience, that meant that a plan had to be carried out as soon as possible to achieve the goal he wanted.

Destroy Shouto's relationship. As a family that bred strong alphas, it was a guarantee that Shouto would become just as strong as the family he was birthed to. And when strong alphas were involved, that meant finding suitable omegas to carry on the bloodline of the Todoroki clan. To a clan as ruthless as theirs, there was no rule they wouldn't break to ensure a fruitful future. No Todoroki would breed with anyone with a quirk that wasn't heroic. They flaunted and thrived off the power of fire. Alphas were paired with desirable omegas and omegas were married to powerful alphas. An alpha-omega pair bred the best possible combination of quirks while betas had their quirks disrupt the flow of an alpha's quirk manifesting in their children. Betas were off the table as far as they were concerned, but their betas with fire quirks would serve to find suitable omegas to pass down their genes.

In his quest to find the perfect omega, Endeavor researched all possible quirks he and his clan would want. While Endeavor might have had a fated omega, his ambition to surpass All Might outweighed the silly feelings of longing he had at the thought of a fated mate.

Endeavor remembered the time when he met his wife Fubuki. Her family's quirk was the perfect complement to his. And she was beautiful, he remembered as his younger self licked his lips when he first saw her.

Fubuki had a fated mate, an alpha with a non-heroic quirk, writing messages on walls by touching them. This quirk helped him become a teacher who spent little time creating lessons when he could put it all on the board with a mere second. He had no higher influence in his background, coming from a simple family of blue-collar workers with quirks dedicated to easing day-to-day activities such as weak levitation. But Fubuki loved him and told Endeavor that she couldn't marry him because she was fated to another. If she wanted to play hard-to-get, then Endeavor was interested in playing.

Separating fated pairs was looked down upon in their society, but that didn't mean people stopped trying in the ambition to meld strong quirks. He lured her family into his favor with his hero status and fortune. They saw a charming man and no qualms with handing their daughter's hand in marriage to him. Though it was true that an alpha's quirk was strengthened when they sensed their omega in danger, there was no reason to fear Fubuki's fated mate with his harmless quirk. Just in case, Endeavor offered a gift he couldn't reject. What impoverished person would reject the easiest fifty million yen they could ever make?

At first, her fated one was apprehensive. He would run away with her if pushed too far, but Endeavor knew he didn't have the money or the balls to actually do it. Besides, his family needed him to provide. He wouldn't be so cruel to abandon the people who raised him even though he was trying to do right by his fated one. With shaking hands, he accepted the envelope of money, silent tears running down his face as he apologized over and over to Fubuki.

Fubuki didn't believe Endeavor when he told her what her fated one had done. She thought he was being impatient after being rejected so many times in favor of fate. At the time, she was secretly writing a letter to her fated one about running away together.

 _"Fated pairs hold a bond that is priceless, Enji-san. This bond is precious. Maybe you have a fated one waiting for you. You should find them and know true happiness. You will never have that with me," she stated politely, shaking her head at the notion of her beloved Kiyoshi abandoning her._

 _Endeavor snorted, his flames flaring up and barely licking her ice cold skin._

 _"Priceless, you say? Then I found that price. It was worth fifty million yen." At the specific number, Fubuki dropped her pen. The room became as cold as winter, but he was unaffected._

 _"You did something, didn't you?! Kiyoshi wouldn't leave me so coldly!" she shouted, showing frustration for the first time since they met. Endeavor didn't hide his smirk._

 _"Kiyoshi made the decision on his own after I gave him an offering." An offering…her eyes widened._

 _"Money. You know he's poor and his family needs him!" This man was despicable. He knew what Kiyoshi's weakness was and used it against him for his ambition to gain her quirk. Endeavor had to lure her onto his side like he did her family._

 _"I never told him to take the money. I let him have a choice. He chose to abandon you and take the money." Despite her mind telling her to find reason, her omega felt abandoned, sinking into despair as she began to believe him. Kiyoshi needed money. They talked about running away and being impoverished was a constant worry. Seeing her waver, Endeavor knew he had to keep pressing to win her omega over. By winning over her omega, that would make her depend on him._

 _"Kiyoshi did this. I would never be so careless as to allow someone to have power over me like him. Is that really how you wanted your fated mate to be? He and his family left you. Destined mates are supposed to be family through your bond, right? And he abandoned that bond. You are the only one clinging desperately while he is gone with my money. He chose my money over you, Fubuki." Her destined mate left her! Her omega wailed at the betrayal. He left her with a man they both called a monster. He_ left _her with a monster._

 _"Ki-Kiyoshi..." She fell to the floor on her knees, holding herself for comfort among the cold she created. Kiyoshi was no longer the one who could do that anymore. Endeavor knelt down and tilted her chin up. His alpha pheromones poured out to ease her into comfort and submission._

 _"Marry me and you won't feel abandoned. We will have children who will love you as their strong mother. We will be a powerful family so we would never need to make the decisions Kiyoshi and his family made." Her omega longed for the comfort his alpha was offering. Like the money he gave Kiyoshi, that meant surrendering her freedom. Her omega didn't care. Her fated one left her. Who else could bring her comfort and care? This alpha was offering it to her. He had money and he was at least honorable enough to swear her loyalty and companionship. But she was wavering at the danger he posed._

 _"I-I don't want to..." The words never made it out of her throat as the imposing alpha embraced her, knowing fully well that he won. Her ice was no match against his devastating fire._

Being separated and betrayed by her mate was the first few things that slowly drove her into insanity. Her own family took that monster's side and not their flesh and blood. Her friends were silenced and warned to behave lest they never want to see her again. She begged her friends to keep quiet, not wanting to be abandoned again in a literal prison.

On their wedding day, All Might along with many other heroes came to congratulate the 'happy couple.' Knowing she was never going to be as happy as she was with Kiyoshi, Fubuki embraced All Might when he hugged her and wept, taking in the warmth of everyone's favorite hero. All Might could tell that something was off. Her cries were of sorrow, not happiness of a beautiful bride. But even when he pulled her aside to less populated area with no prying eyes, she couldn't tell him. Endeavor was a hero. No one would listen to her. Her family would abandon her next and she would have no one to turn to. She couldn't bear to burden her friends who couldn't keep her from Endeavor's overbearing hands.

The only period of happiness she had was when their children were born, but it didn't last when her son Shouto demonstrated the perfect marriage of their quirks, her shining ice and his bright flames. Endeavor's treatment of her and the slow realization that her beloved children resembled that monster pushed her to the limit. Now she was in the hospital for pouring boiling water on her sweet Shouto and regretted it with each passing day.

This time, Shouto was beginning to show his defiance more than he usually did and Endeavor had enough. Regardless of the consequences, Endeavor was going to do what he needed to get rid of Midoriya. If he could get over never meeting a fated mate if he had one, then Shouto had to do the same.

It's not like Midoriya had a weak quirk. In fact, Endeavor would say that his quirk was strong for an omega. Though it reminded him of All Might, he thought with a sneer. However, the issue was the damage he sustained from using it. While that pointed to the need for better quirk control, Endeavor didn't want to constantly deal with broken limbs from future grandchildren when the quirk manifested. Shouto needed to find a new mate, even if that meant not having a wonderful quirk to pass onto his children. The risk was too troublesome.

Shouto would listen to him. As his masterpiece who owed him for the abilities he now has, he will obey.

* * *

This is my first chapter! Chapter 2 is almost done and that is mainly about how Todoroki and Midoriya met and found out they were fated. Things will get pretty hot and heavy there! It will be much longer than this one, for sure.


	2. The Fated Pair

**Here's chapter two! Sorry for the scene changes in advance. Here is Midoriya and Todoroki's chapter before Endeavor screws it all up...**

* * *

They said meeting a fated mate was an indescribable feeling. If Midoriya and Todoroki could describe it, the feeling was both calming, like being brought to peace, and electrifying, an intense feeling of lust and passion that they'd never imagined. All it took was one touch.

It all began with different childhoods that would soon collide into a passionate fated bond. Midoriya was a quirkless omega who could never be useful to his alpha or beta. Or so Bakugou told and lorded over him as children. Kacchan never believed him when he said he felt he had a fated one, saying he only wanted to make himself feel better for not having a quirk. Inko told him that people with fated mates never felt that they were living life alone. No matter what verbal abuse Kacchan threw his way, Midoriya could hold his head up high because he never felt alone. Someone was always with him and each night was spent envisioning how he would meet his fated one. The only thing he was afraid of was his mate not approving of the quirk he inherited from All Might.

Todoroki's mother told him the wonders of having a fated mate, even though her story did not end as happily as other fated pairs. While having a normal mate was fine and well, it could not compare to the bliss and passion of a fated bond. Not many people had a fated mate, so Shouto felt special in that regard. With his mother's encouragement and the warmth he had in his chest whenever he thought about meeting his fated one, Shouto thought he could endure all of the shit Endeavor hurled at him. The abuse he went through was just a push until he met his fated one. He could still sleep well at night to his mother's comforting touch and the presence of his mate in mind. It ended when his mother was driven to insanity and burned him. He could never forget the searing pain in his face and the crazed look in her eyes. That wasn't his mother. That was what Endeavor created.

Ever since, he saw Endeavor as the monster his mother saw. Not only did he separate her from her fated one, he abused the two of them and his siblings for the sake of his ambition. If Endeavor stooped so low to start his ambition by separating a fated pair, then Shouto would protect his mate from experiencing the same fate. He was going to be a powerful alpha to defy the alpha that reigned their family with an iron fist. And he was going to be a hero using his mother's quirk. The idea of using his fire disgusted him. It reminded him too much of the man who didn't show his true face underneath the flames. He'll never use his left side ever again.

The idea of a fated one was put aside only when the two were training for UA. But as the first day approached, a strong feeling of warmth pierced through them as each boy entered the 1-A classroom. Midoriya was practically giddy while Todoroki kept a cool, calm façade despite the urge to smile. When Shouto first noticed Izuku, he saw a strong willed person who tugged the string meant only for his mate on his heart. For Izuku, he saw a boy who would one day be an amazing hero and it intimidated and excited him for reasons he couldn't put a finger on. They knew that they had a fated one somewhere in this room, but failed to make the connection to each other since they never made any sort of contact until the villain attack. Even then, the two were preoccupied with the villains to feel their respective alpha and omega howling that their fated one was so close.

* * *

After noting All Might's strange attachment to Midoriya, Todoroki thought he was simply a rival he had to best to prove that he could be a hero without the use of his left side. His alpha said otherwise, but Todoroki was too skeptical about Midoriya and All Might's connection to listen.

Until a touch at the Sports Festival.

The touch the two shared in the waiting room with their classmates sparked the sudden realization that their fated one was right there during the declaration of a rival. Midoriya had meant to stop Todoroki so he could speak to him, but the two froze as the contact electrified them into stopping all thoughts and movement. Todoroki's alpha and Midoriya's omega took over to finally rejoice after too many years pining after the other. Despite the suppressants Midoriya had taken in case his heat was sparked by his fated mate, they were practically useless as a stab of hot arousal slicked through his pants.

Todoroki reacted first, pulling Midoriya into a heated kiss and locking his arms around his waist. Lust and the need to claim and love his mate invaded any rational thought he was having.

 _'Mine mine MINE!'_ his alpha shouted, desperate to mark his mate as physical proof of their bond. Their tongues danced together and Midoriya's whimpers were overtaken by Todoroki's lustful instinct. Midoriya's omega more than welcomed the alpha's touch despite Midoriya's embarrassment, letting out squeaks of pleasure to encourage the alpha to continue. The pheromones were driving their classmates into action, some of the alphas and betas trying to physically separate the two while others held their breath or dove for medicine to ward off the heat from the fated pair. Iida grasped Todoroki from behind the chest, trying to pull onto his classmate with Kaminari and Tokoyami.

"Todoroki-kun, I understand how you must feel, but restrain yourself! We are all aware that Midoriya-kun is yours!" shouted Iida, hoping his voice would reach his classmate's ear. But it didn't go through. His strength was beginning to overwhelm them now that he was with his mate. Bakugou had Midoriya from behind with Kirishima as the latter tried to get his friend to calm down. Bakugou had a different approach.

"Deku, don't fucking suck face back, you fucking nerd! Don't one of you assholes have shitty tape or something? Tie these assholes up!" Sero bristled at the insult, but for the good of everyone else, he released tape from his elbows.

Instincts and reflexes heightened, Todoroki heard the stretch of the tape before it reached them, slamming his right foot on the ground and freezing Sero in place. His ice was jagged compared to than it usually was, setting their classmates on edge. So this was an alpha with an enhanced quirk.

Not wanting to make things worse, the others let go, Bakugou forcibly, to let Midoriya and Todoroki have those feelings sorted and sated. Bakugou wanted to fight an enhanced quirk, but Kirishima yanked him back. If a fight blew up here, then everyone would get sucked in. Instead, the others focused on excavating Sero out of his prison.

Midoriya and Todoroki were back in each other's arms, kissing one another heatedly. His quirk slowly pulling out of his control, Todoroki could feel his left side start to burn. However, the alpha was adamant on protecting his omega from being harmed by his quirk. Instead of an intense burn, all Midoriya felt was a warmth that spread throughout his body while the others began to sweat at the rapidly growing temperature in the room. His sweet scent drove his growling alpha into wanting to claim him, his slick wetting his boxers and threatening to run down his thighs. He whimpered softly, alerting his mate of his distress. He needed desperately to be claimed. He waited too long to join him.

And Todoroki was more than willing to claim him, Sports Festival be damned. His mate was far more important.

A loud, booming sound of laughter echoed into the room, stopping 1-A while they were chipping and melting the ice around Sero.

"I AM HERE!" shouted All Might, bursting into the room with his usual grin. The only ones not listening were the bonded pair. Ah, he noted with a chuckle, they must be fated. Midoriya did mention at one time that he thought he was fated to someone. This must be their first touch. All Might strode over to them, calmly yet firmly separating the two.

On instinct, Todoroki glared at the offending figure, finally seeing his childhood hero through the haze in his mind.

"All…Might?" he muttered, his senses returning to normal. The pro hummed thoughtfully. He knew Midoriya was the omega. Izuku told him that day on the roof. So Young Todoroki was his alpha. They'd be a formidable duo, judging by how frozen their classmate was. Todoroki growled, wanting to stake his claim on his omega without interruption. All Might chuckled. Quite a possessive young man, fitting for an alpha.

"Young Midoriya," he called out, snapping Izuku out of his lust by masking Todoroki's scent with his own alpha pheromones. "Calm your mate, will you? The Sports Festival is about to start and having the two of you in heat could throw off the balance in pheromones."

Midoriya gasped, looking over at his mate who stared at him longingly. As the omega, he had the responsibility of putting his alpha in check. All Might clapped his hands together.

"Let's give these two some privacy, shall we? Everyone, let's take our leave. And remember, Midoriya," he added, glancing at the green-haired teen, "control him."

The others slowly filtered out, Uraraka giving him a small smile and handing him the suppressants from his bag. He shook out a few and swallowed his pills dry, not bothering to bend over for the water fountain or else it would trigger his mate to mount him. Not like Todoroki would, but they did make out in front of their peers. Anything could happen.

Todoroki was taking deep breaths, trying to suppress the lust that refused to leave his system. His alpha was pissed at his hesitance to lay claim to his mate. Did he not realize how long they waited for this moment? But a cool touch instantly soothed him, hushing the alpha inside. He glanced up at the touch, feeling elated when he saw Midoriya.

"Are you calm now, Todoroki-kun?" He nodded, sighing as his lust sapped out of his system and left him feeling restless. Midoriya shyly looked away.

"S-should we forget about what just happened?" Immediately, Todoroki snapped up and glared at him. He didn't like rejection and coming from his fated mate was even worse.

"I dare you to repeat that." Midoriya squeaked, shaking his head a mile a minute and waving his hands.

"I-I di-didn't mean it like _that_!" Seeing he wasn't convinced, Izuku launched into damage control mode. "We just made out in front of our classmates and some people had their heats almost trigger and then five of them couldn't even keep us apart. Now Kacchan won't ever leave me alone seeing how strong you got and he'll mess with me to get in _your_ head-"

He was muttering now, something Todoroki knew he did and now found endearing. However, what wasn't endearing was hearing Bakugou's name come out of his mouth.

"Do you have to call him that? It's too familiar." He couldn't mask the distaste in his voice. Midoriya blinked, feeling guilty all of a sudden for upsetting him.

"W-well, Kacchan was my old friend, so we had nicknames for each other. I can't really drop it now…it's stuck." When Todoroki frowned, Midoriya jumped to appease him.

"B-but I can try!" Todoroki shook his head, swallowing his discomfort. It's not like Midoriya meant it to sound affectionate and Bakugou was his childhood friend. Though he didn't like how Bakugou treated him.

"No, I won't change you. I don't like the name, but I can live with it." Midoriya nodded slowly, silently growing confidence as he met his mate's eyes again.

"Then I don't want you to hold back in the competition. I want to be in the top just like you do." The idea of potentially hurting their mate ached their hearts, but Midoriya was determined to become a hero even if that meant being at odds with his mate. It wasn't rare for omegas to become heroes, but it was uncommon. Often they are told to be extremely cautious given the drawback of having their alpha go ballistic when they're in distress.

But Todoroki agreed. Even though Midoriya is his fated omega, he still wanted to fight him because of his connection to All Might.

* * *

Shouto should have expected to open up to Midoriya sooner or later, but he hadn't expect it to completely pour out his anguish and soul the same day they met. Maybe it was their bond that helped save him, but Todoroki was moved by Midoriya's passion during their fight. Was this what his mother meant about a loving, fated mate? Midoriya risked hurting himself and broke his own bones to free Todoroki from the confines of his self-doubt, stubbornness and the influence of his father. His true potential and his left side revealed itself with the encouragement of the one fated to love him. But he was still confused about what he should do with his quirk. And the urge to finally see his mother again after so long was more important than winning the festival. The only thing he knew for sure was that Midoriya saved him at the expense of himself. He wasn't going to let him leave his side at this rate now that he was so attached.

While Midoriya was upset at throwing away his chance at exposure, he couldn't regret how peaceful and remorseful Todoroki was at his side after the fight. Throwing Endeavor's nastiness back in his face earlier for the sake as his mate's happiness was a proud moment for him as well, but the tender moment the two were sharing alone in Recovery Girl's infirmary sealed the two's bond to a permanent relationship.

Todoroki held Midoriya's hand gently, remorse and his calm pheromones drifting in the air. The others had left to give them some more privacy after making sure Midoriya was okay. Recovery Girl quickly tapped him before she left to not have and 'moments' while Midoriya was recovering, but the two were too engrossed in each other to blush or acknowledge her.

"I did this to you," he stated, fingers gliding over the scars that now marred his mate's hand. Midoriya shook his head.

"Please don't blame yourself. This is something I have to live with. I'm sure I'll have plenty of scars later." Todoroki's eyes widened a tad.

"I'm going to prevent any more scarring on you. While I won't stop you from being a hero, that doesn't mean I'm okay with letting you go head first into danger." He was the impulsive type and considering how he jumped into the fray during the USJ attack, Todoroki doubted it would be the last time he'd do so. Midoriya laughed, a sweet sound that rang melodiously in his alpha's ear.

"Fair enough. Please take care of me from now on." He tilted his head as he spoke, smiling brightly at him. What angel had Shouto pleased to have this one by his side? His mate, his omega, his companion was simply too pure.

"When did you want to get married?" The words tumbled out of his mouth, but he didn't regret it one bit. Midoriya blinked, face turning as crimson as his alpha's hair.

"Eh?!" Sadly, the two could not get married so young, but they'd work on it. Might as well plan it earlier so wedding stress wouldn't be as bad as the date drew closer. Considering how Midoriya began to freak out, Todoroki had to calm and ensure him that he was joking. Even though he wasn't. He leant in to kiss his forehead, breathing in sharply as he caught his mate's scent. He shifted to kiss him firmly on the lips, the gesture shyly returned.

"Todoroki-kun, please don't go too far," pleaded Midoriya as he pulled away, unsure if he could stop them both with desire looming above their heads. The barest smile appeared on the alpha's face.

"Of course not." They resumed kissing, the kiss innocent compared to the first one they shared while the warmth of Todoroki's quirk blanketed them.

* * *

Classes continued per usual after the festival and considering the incident of the two getting hot and heavy in front of their peers, Aizawa was nagged to do a crash course on mates to his students given it was the time of their puberty. He grumbled and groaned about it, but he made sure the little shits were all listening so he wouldn't have to repeat any information.

They learned from class that even though the omegas of pro heroes were easy targets to villains, it was wise not to give chase. Strong alphas sink into a murderous rage when their omega was harmed or distressed by a villain. One hero saved his omega by committing an entire slaughter and was stopped only by his omega limping out of her confinement to hold him. The incident was so shocking that they kept it out of the media so the hero would not be painted as a monster when it was his alpha instincts that reacted.

The thought of Midoriya being in that kind of danger frightened Todoroki. They did have arguments from time to time about Midoriya's bone breaking quirk and the possibility of being kidnapped by a villain, but his strong will to become a hero assured his mate that he was making the right decision. Could Todoroki also lose his sanity if Midoriya was in danger? The thought was vulgar and he'd rather not lose control, but his alpha reasoned inside him that he had to be willing to exhaust all options if it meant protecting his mate.

The walk home after school was more chatty than usual with everyone throwing in their thoughts about mates.

"I wonder if finding a mate will be easy for me. I've never felt a connection like the one Deku has, so I doubt I'm fated to someone," hummed Uraraka as they left the school. All the girls sighed in unison, understanding her plight.

"Mates are gross, who needs 'em?" grumbled Bakugou, stomping each step with disdain. He was mad that Todoroki didn't use his fire during their battle and that he was wrong about shitty Deku not having a fated mate, but no one really cared about his thoughts.

"I can't wait to find my fated mate!" gasped Mineta, drooling as he imagined his fated one as some busty chick who would be the first and only woman who would allow Mineta to touch her boobs.

" _If_ you have a fated mate. Fated mates are just as rare as quirkless people," Tsuyu pointed out bluntly. As Mineta began to cry, Midoriya winced as she brought up quirkless people. He was in that demographic a few months ago.

"Having a fated mate is like a soulmate, right? We're all meant to be with someone, just not as in tune as fated ones. I think they're lucky. I hear it's amazing," praised Kirishima, winking at the fated pair in their group.

"Yeah, you guys are lucky, all right. I hear it's a feeling you have until you two touch. That's so annoying. What if I have a fated mate but I wouldn't know unless I touched everyone I meet?" whined Kaminari, kicking a lamppost they walked by. Jirou rolled her eyes.

"Depends. If the only times you feel connected with someone is when you see someone hot, then chances are you aren't a fated half. There's a huge difference between mates and fated mates. Join the party of normal people and work hard to find someone who can deal with your 'amazing' quirk," she added, nearly busting out laughing at the end. Kaminari joined Mineta in crying.

Iida hummed in thought. "What does concern me is how much someone's quirk is affected when their mate is in danger. My older brother and his mate aren't fated, but at one point he lost his mind for a moment when she was hurt during a villain attack. Fated pairs have a deeper bond, so that would mean…"

They all looked over at Midoriya and Todoroki who were both preoccupied with reading Midoriya's notebook together. Only Midoriya could keep the half-hot, half-cold alpha placated when he reacted to Midoriya in any sort of danger. As one, the class sighed.

 _'Please keep Midoriya protected!'_ they prayed, clapping their hands together.

* * *

They reached the crossroads where everyone would split up and head home, but Izuku and Shouto stayed put for a minute longer.

"Are you heading to the hospital, Shoucchan?" asked Izuku, growing accustomed to using the nickname for him. Shouto smiled a little. It felt nice to have someone know his thoughts in case he was uncomfortable voicing them.

"Yeah, I'm going to see my mom. And…" he trailed off, not able to meet his eyes. "I'm going to tell her about you. About us."

Izuku's eyes widened. He knew Shouto was reconnecting with his mother little by little, but was it necessary to bring him up so soon? They were dating for a couple weeks now. Maybe in a month or two, but now? Inko met Todoroki a few times and knew about their fated bond, but that was after she came home and saw the two in a deep kiss on Midoriya's bed while her son was supposed to be nesting. Todoroki read his mind just as he did.

"It's necessary now. You're my fated omega. I want her to know the one who pulled me out of the shit I was going through." They didn't mark each other yet since Midoriya's heat was still far off, so clinging to one another when they could was a clear indicator that the two were together. Endeavor saw this a few times and ranted about it, but Todoroki couldn't find a fuck to give him.

Midoriya smiled gently. "Then I'm okay with it. Will you come over tonight? I feel like my mom is making more food lately in hopes that it'll entice you to come."

Todoroki appreciated Inko for both birthing Izuku and for making him feel like he was a part of the family too. She was going to be his mother-in-law one day and Shouto couldn't ask for a kinder, understanding woman. He agreed and the two shared one last kiss before they would meet at sundown.

While his alpha disappeared from sight, Midoriya smiled to himself and turned to the direction of his home. As he quietly made his way down the street, he suddenly tensed when a slightly familiar alpha scent triggered him to halt. The scent was similar to Shouto's, but unlike Shouto's warm presence, this one was hostile and demanded submission.

And it belonged to Endeavor. The Fire Hero emerged out of the shadows with his flames burning brighter than he'd ever seen them, striding towards him with purpose. His eyes mirrored the disgust he felt from seeing the two so close.

"Midoriya Izuku." Izuku gulped, his inner omega intimidated by him.

"E-Endeavor," he said softly, nodding to the hero. His large hand clamped onto his shoulder, making him flinch. Fated to his son or not, he was still an omega, Endeavor thought with a smirk.

"Come with me." Midoriya tried to dig his heels into the ground, but it only served to piss Endeavor off. "Walk!"

In submission and fear brought by his instincts, Midoriya unwillingly complied. His omega chose safety over stubbornness.

* * *

Chapter two is done! Apologies if it seemed rushed in some areas, I wanted to show a brief start up in the relationship to what it has become now. The next chapter shall be why this story is titled 'Lose Control.' My fanfic style is to add previews to the ends of my chapters, but I totally overlooked that here because I was on fire writing this. Next chapter preview:

 _"He would never treat me like that._ You _, maybe, but I'm his fated omega. He was the one who kissed me first. And quite intensely, given he's a strong alpha like you say."_

 _…_

 _"I am the reason for your existence, your power! You should be listening to me!"_

 _…_

 ** _"Y-you…you hurt him…"_**


	3. Alpha in Madness

**Chapter 3 is finished! Apologies for the wait. Had to take some time with the fight scenes, I hope they're long enough!**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! To my reviewers:**

 **Marichanne: Lol, shit happens for sure :D**

 **kibagaaralover18: thanks so much! I wanted to try it so it matched a little with the canon.**

 **SnowyStar3000: Yeeeeeep, deservedly so.**

 **SteamyxhotTub: hope you enjoy it!**

 **Hikari Whitedragon: He's a moron for trying to come in between this beloved couple!**

* * *

Throughout the whole walk, Endeavor hadn't spoken a word. Considering how mouthy he could be, it scared Midoriya to death.

After a few long seconds, they reached a facility Midoriya recognized as a training simulator used by the pros. Endeavor pulled out a key to unlock the master doors and gestured for him to go in first so he wouldn't run off. He narrowed his eyes at Midoriya's hesitance.

"Boy, I'm a pro hero. I wouldn't risk my reputation to torture you, if that's what you're thinking. I have questions that you're going to answer." Damn, he really got himself into trouble now, didn't he? Not with a villain, but a hero who had the attitude of one.

But whatever this man asks, he was going to make sure Todoroki was unaffected.

Todoroki was with his mother, unaware that his father had approached his mate. Fubuki smiled as her son looked dreamier than usual.

"What are you thinking of, Shouto?" she asked gently, shifting the blanket onto herself on the bed. He blinked, arching back to straighten himself in the visitor's chair.

"Sorry, Mom. I was just thinking." Of course he was. She poked him on the cheek.

"About who?" Alarmed, he moved back in his chair. How did she know? She giggled at his reaction.

"You have the same look I had when I thought of my fated one." She still had that look sometimes. Todoroki blushed a little.

"That's who I'm thinking about," he muttered. Her smile fell to shock.

"Shouto, you-" He nodded, a smile growing on his lips.

"I met him, Mom. I met my fated one." Her hand slowly moved to her mouth, heart beating stronger than it ever had in her chest.

"F-fated…" His heart was beating fast too, probably faster than hers.

"His name's Midoriya Izuku. He's really strong both physically and mentally. You'll like him. He's a good person." As he spoke, Fubuki began to cry happily, embracing her son tightly.

"Does he make you happy?" she asked breathlessly. His throat closed as his eyes threatened to tear up, making swallowing difficult.

"I didn't know I could be this happy," he answered, keeping his voice from cracking.

"Are you going to protect him?" He nodded firmly.

"With my life," he added, his alpha swelling with pride. She pulled away, tears gently raining down her cheeks.

"Having a fated mate is hard, Shouto. Pain is shared. If they feel hurt, you are the one who can wipe their tears away best. When you are angry, they are the ones who will make you smile. And when you have children, the both of you feel bliss. Earn that bliss, Shouto." She smiled again, brighter than he'd ever seen her. "Experience the happiness you deserve to have."

"I know, Mom," he replied, looking away so she wouldn't see the lone tear running down his scarred side. "I know."

He and Midoriya would be happy. He was going to make sure of it.

* * *

The training facility was huge, larger than USJ and similar in disasters, but vaster in range. They stood in the middle of an open field with both males looking directly at one another. The door had been secured so no one would disrupt their 'discussion.'

"What did you bring me here for?" Midoriya asked, keeping his voice leveled. He didn't like where this was going. The last time he and Endeavor spoke, he was both praised and insulted by this man. He insulted him back, but still, they weren't exactly even. Endeavor crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your bond with Shouto will end today. You will go to him and tell him that you are breaking up." Midoriya's heart dropped.

"Why would I do that?" he questioned. "Our bond isn't like normal mates. We're fated. Why would I reject one of the only happy instances in my life?"

Happiness. Endeavor snorted at that. These children didn't know ambition. They didn't know how much their decisions could affect their families. They only cared for the present and never thought of the future. Fated mates were people with decided futures that rarely sparked a good legacy. Why deal with it when you can focus on being the best? Coming out on top was true happiness. It brought power, money and bred ambition. That was why he had children.

"You will be pregnant one day," he stated bluntly, pointing at him. "That pup of yours will have your quirks combined. While I admire your strength, I don't want that drawback. You break your bones with each use. Perhaps you need fine tuning, but I don't want that burden with each training session. Shouto is a Todoroki, a family that breeds strong alphas. A Todoroki alpha needs an omega that perfectly complements their quirk."

Midoriya held his tongue about One for All being transferred rather than passed down genetically, but he couldn't stay quiet about this man's disdain.

"If Shouto and I plan on having children, they will be _our_ children. They aren't burdens and," he glared into the man's flaming eyes, "you won't have anything to do with them. If he doesn't trust you, then neither do I."

Endeavor's eyes sharpened. "Trust. Fated pairs trust their companions so well, don't they? I know about the instance when you two finally touched. Practically cavorting in heat."

He resisted the urge to shudder in disgust, focusing on the boy's growing blush. "Yet you knew little of him before. My Shouto is quite temperamental and rebellious these days. While some of that can be pointed to you and your bond, he has always been this way since he was young. He is cold to others, not just me. He can even be distant to his own siblings. While your fated bond gives you two closeness, it won't save you from his coldness."

Midoriya clenched his fists, tempted to try a smash on the man's smirking face.

"He would never treat me like that. _You_ , maybe, but I'm his fated omega. He was the one who kissed me first. And quite intensely, given he's a strong alpha like you say." The last barb was on purpose, looking up at him in earnest. He took a small step back when Endeavor growled to assert his dominance.

"I'm losing my patience, Midoriya Izuku. You will end your relationship with Shouto if you truly care for his future. His family and future are intertwined. In that future, you will not play a role." Separation from Shouto was painful to even think about. He shook his head, unable to voice his objection but getting his point across.

Endeavor growled again, advancing on Izuku for rejecting him again and grabbing his arm.

A small sound escaped Midoriya's mouth brought by instinct. A whimper.

* * *

Todoroki and Fubuki were sitting in comfortable silence when Midoriya whimpered, unconsciously sending his distress to his alpha. He bolted off his chair, gripping the windowsill tightly as an unnerving feeling of anguish rocked his core. At his sudden movement, Fubuki jolted.

"S-Shouto?" she asked, uneasy at the wide-eyed look on her son's face.

"He needs me," he answered automatically, his alpha already taking over his movements and making him move towards the door.

"Help him, Shouto," she called out, gazing at him in determination. "You don't know where he is, but trust your instincts."

Not wanting to waste time, he nodded and ran out of the room to follow the scent of his distressed omega. He hurried to change into his hero costume under the feeling that Midoriya was being attacked.

Midoriya growled and ripped his arm out of Endeavor's grip, swallowing down the distress to put on a brave face even though he was scared.

"Don't touch me! I'm not your property. I make my own decisions." Endeavor grit his teeth.

"Your decisions will only affect Shouto's chances of a long-lived legacy, you fool. Wouldn't you do what would make your alpha happy?" Midoriya's Full Cowl was bursting throughout his body. He was sick and tired of this arrogant alpha trying to tear his relationship apart.

"He's happy with me!" shouted Midoriya, pulling his fist back to use his strength at a full five percent. Endeavor's eyes glinted, seeing where he'd strike and knowing how to avoid. He could admire this omega for his sheer bravery, or stupidity, but his quirk was detrimental.

"IZUKU!" Said boy jumped when he heard a familiar voice shout his name, missing Endeavor and falling to the floor comically. Ice froze the door until the lock became brittle like glass. Todoroki burst in, door slamming against the wall hard enough to make a dent. Endeavor crossed his arms over his chest. He came a lot faster than he calculated. Todoroki looked like he gained the quirk to breathe fire, marching up to Izuku and shielding him with his body from the pro hero. His blood was boiling beneath his skin as his alpha thirsted for the blood of whoever distressed his omega.

"I never gave you permission to talk to him," he snarled, looking at his father with pure disgust. Endeavor mirrored his glare, sensing the boy's pheromones exude when he protected his omega.

"Since when do you give me orders, boy?" His voice thundered through the facility, but Shouto wasn't intimidated. He wasn't five years old anymore. He had proven himself to be a capable alpha, though Endeavor was still a worthy hero.

"Of course. Why would someone as arrogant as you even attempt to listen to their son?" Shouto was getting quite mouthy these days and it was starting to piss him off. Seeing danger, Izuku grasped his shoulder and hoped the touch would calm him down.

"Shou-" He was cut off like his calming pheromones when Endeavor tried to establish his dominance through taking over the alpha scent in the facility.

"I am the reason for your existence, your power! You should be listening to me!" Shouto refused to back down even with Izuku's touch. If anything, his touch fueled the hero to protect his love even more.

"So you kidnapped him to get me to listen to you?" His father snorted, finding the idea ridiculous.

"Is he really worth so much? This boy doesn't look like he can even-" Ice encased so fast around him that he paused to look at himself. Rage fueled his fire, matching with the fire in his son's eyes as he registered the insult to his fated omega.

"Don't. Insult me all you want, but if you speak ill of him, I will force those words back in your throat." Izuku didn't want this to continue. Endeavor would've insulted him, but so what? Midoriya, sadly, was used to people talking behind his back or even to his face about his incompetence. He learned to have a thicker skin, though sometimes the words still hurt.

Both Todorokis paid him no mind, though Shouto would do his best to keep him shielded. Midoriya had to at least calm one of them down. Who else but his alpha? He tried again to calm him, a warm hand on his shoulder while he nuzzled his neck from behind.

"Shoucchan, please," he whimpered, lulling him to a tranquil state. His alpha began to quiet down. His mate wasn't distressed anymore so there was no need to lay waste on anyone. He exhaled, visibly relaxing into Izuku's touch.

Endeavor watched their interaction unfold with disgust. He didn't raise Shouto to be so soft. Fated pairs were blind to power. He was throwing away years of training for an omega who he wasn't even going to bite until a year or two from now. His flames ignited to melt the weakened ice around his body, evaporating the drops that dared to remain.

Immediately, Todoroki's adrenaline was back in full swing, pressing forward to keep Midoriya from harm. Sensing danger, Midoriya moved to protect his alpha instead.

Endeavor was seeing red, thoroughly out of patience with the fated pair and enraged at the disobedience of his masterpiece. He didn't raise him to fuck off with some omega. He was fated to surpass All Might. Instead of focusing on his mission from birth, he sought romance and domesticity. He needed to be disciplined. If he had to do it in front of the omega, he would.

Raising his arm covered in flames, he swung down on his son. The fire wouldn't hurt him, but the blow would knock him back. For a split second, Midoriya's instincts were faster than his mate's.

"Shoucchan!" He shoved him back and took the punch, flying back as fire burned fiercely. As Shouto's mate, fire wouldn't do him any permanent burns, but that didn't mean they wouldn't hurt. The punch hurled him back, smacking his head onto the ground in the impact. He was out cold in an instant.

His movement shocked both alphas. Endeavor hadn't meant to hurt the boy as much as he would Shouto. For Shouto, it was like being stabbed in the chest with a blunt knife to see his mate crumpled on the floor. He ran to him and knelt down, carefully turning Midoriya onto his back to see if he was still breathing. He was, thank God, but he was in pain. Shouto could feel his pain, his blood slowly boiling as Midoriya whimpered. He was whimpering for his alpha. Shouto's nervous breathing turned to hyperventilation.

 ** _"_** **Y-you…you hurt him…"** His voice didn't sound like his own. It was harsher and colder than Endeavor had ever heard him. Inside, his alpha was gaining control and forced him to stop hyperventilating so he could be focused. It demanded dominance and revenge for his omega. Blood needed to be spilt to satisfy him. He gently lowered Midoriya to the floor, a soft pillow of snow forming under his head. His fingertips brushed against his cheek tenderly before the alpha stood up.

Endeavor spoke, knowing that his son would retaliate out of vengeance. "Shouto, your mate is fine. He's still-"

His ears picked up on the sound of ice crystallizing, turning to see that the main exit was frozen with ice pointed menacingly like spears. This wasn't Shouto's typical ice. More ice was crystallizing, bringing his attention back to the fated pair. A dome of ice was forming around Izuku along with the other exits of the facility. An unwelcomed feeling of dread made its way into his nerves, eyes widening when he heard Shouto speak.

"I might have held back after what you did to me and Mom, but not this time. I'm not a kid anymore. **You hurt my mate.** " The room suddenly got hotter until Endeavor realized that fire was being shot at him. He dodged quickly as the flames soared over his head. It was much hotter than his own flames and he was known for his hellfire.

For the first time in years, Endeavor began to sweat. Something wasn't right. His eyes widened when Shouto charged at him, left limbs wrapped in searing flames as he swung a kick at his father. Endeavor jumped back, the kick barely missing his chin. He moved quickly to dodge a sudden burst of ice that erupted from the floor to capture him. All of his movements were wrong. Shouto was more calculating than this. He wasn't using his long ranged attacks and focused solely on offense. He was moving close and attacking to kill him without allowing him time to counterattack. Like a true alpha.

He didn't have time to humor Shouto's development into a masterpiece. While Shouto could believe he was only attacking him, this fight would bring his mate into the fray. Endeavor surrounded a ring of fire around Shouto to distract him, moving towards the ice that protected Izuku and putting a flaming hand on the dome. He grit his teeth at the contact. Not only were his son's flames hotter, his ice could induce frostbite up to his wrists if he hadn't had his own flames. If he was getting cold, then how was Midoriya faring in there?

Neither were safe around Shouto. Even though Midoriya was his fated omega, Shouto could potentially hurt the boy too in this crazed state. Endeavor was getting the sense of deja vu, but it was much more severe in the current situation. He'd have to get the boy out first before dealing with Shouto. This ice dome he put him in was more resistant than usual, irritating him more when it refused to melt under his flames. He'd have to use a more intense hellflame to melt the diamond-like ice. Before he could focus heat, he was forced to dodge another violent outburst of flames.

Shouto's eyes were bloodshot now, widened with madness.

" **Get away from him** ," he hissed, angered by Endeavor's actions to take his mate out of the protection he created. Endeavor stood his ground.

"You're going to hurt your mate." He avoided a torrent of ice hurtling towards him, increasing distance between the pro and the omega. Shouto's expression was crazed, left side burning brighter than it had at the Sports Festival.

"I'm not you," he hissed, venom in his voice. "I won't intentionally harm my mate. I've never wanted that with him. He's my fated omega. My quirk will never hurt him. But-"

A hellish blaze flared out of his left arm, bright red and orange fire narrowly missing Endeavor by an inch. Shouto normally didn't have complete control of his fire, but now it was like he had been using it for years.

" **I'm not letting you leave until you bleed**." He was going ballistic. Even Endeavor needed help when an ally fell to his own alpha instincts. Maybe he had a better chance since this was his son, but he would need reinforcements with each passing minute. A boy who was meant to surpass All Might would be too strong for anyone else. He was meant to surpass him too.

He grunted as sharpened ice grazed his cheeks, his protective flames barely dulling them.

"Snap out of it, Shouto!" he shouted, unleashing a fire blast towards his son. Instead of dodging, he waved his right hand and an ice shield erected to take the damage, barely scorched by the flame.

 _'Kill him for hurting your mate.'_ It was chilling to feel how emotionless his alpha was. That didn't mean he was opposed to the idea. He lifted his left arm for another flame burst.

They both heard a crash from outside the main exit. After a couple brief pounds, the wall next to the exit opened up and several pro heroes came in before the wall was closed up again by Cementoss. Endeavor was somewhat relieved and annoyed to see Aizawa, Midnight, Present Mic, Cementoss, Recovery Girl and All Might. To Shouto, he saw distractions and had to move back when Aizawa's capture fibers reached for him. The other heroes made it to Endeavor, but All Might was checking out the ice dome that held Midoriya.

Present Mic scratched the back of his head. "Geez, Endeavor, what'd you do this time?"

He glared at him. "There's not enough time to explain everything. My son has gone ballistic. He's an alpha."

At once, the heroes' faces darkened. But All Might was smiling widely.

"This ice here," he called out, knocking on it with his knuckles. "Young Midoriya is inside, isn't he?"

"Yes," Endeavor answered, carefully monitoring Shouto's movements. Midnight's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"He's trying to kill Midoriya?! I can feel how cold it is from here!" All Might shook his head.

"They're fated mates. Young Todoroki's alpha wouldn't stand for his omega to get hurt. His quirk would feel like a light breeze. That's it!" He suddenly shouted, catching their attention. All Might clapped Endeavor's shoulder.

"Then I have a plan! But the rest of you need to keep Young Todoroki at bay. Recovery Girl, stay with me." Aizawa groaned.

"This plan of yours better not be troublesome, All Might."

"Can't help it!" the number one hero chirped. "This entire situation is already troublesome."

Cementoss used his quirk to keep All Might, Recovery Girl and Midoriya shielded while everyone else was engaging with Todoroki's sudden attacks. They were more frantic now that his mind registered that something was happening to his mate that he couldn't see. He had to save Midoriya.

These new attacks were irritating, but with his heightened instincts and quirk, they could be dealt with.

Present Mic stopped screaming and squealed when ice picks were thrown his way, ducking so the ice passed over his head.

"All Might! Are you sure about this?!" All Might grunted a little as his first punch barely cracked the ice. He peered over his shoulder and grinned at his friend with a thumbs-up.

"I can't think of anything else!" Mic fell comically, but it let him dodge a searing hot blaze.

"You jerk!"

Aizawa ignored them, using his carbon fibers when Todoroki was distracted by Endeavor and wrapping them around his student. On instinct, both flame and ice snaked down the fibers to stop him. Aizawa grunted and used his erasing quirk, stopping them narrowly as his eyes focused on Todoroki. A murderous alpha wouldn't be held back for long. Their instincts were on a different scale of a fight or flight response. It was pure survival of the fittest and usually alphas came out on top. Even Midnight's sleep aroma barely made him waver.

" **Get off me** ," he growled, strength obstructed by the fibers.

"Hell no," muttered Aizawa, gripping them tightly so there was no way of escaping. Midnight and Mic ran to help him hold onto the fibers, all three pulling to overpower Todoroki. Endeavor ran to physically hold his son down, but seeing his father only enraged him further. He headbutted him in the chin, knocking him back a few steps and surprising the others with his persistent resistance.

"Endeavor!" called out Cementoss, hurrying to entrap the younger Todoroki in cement. Shouto's reflexes were faster. His right leg swung up and around the fibers leading to the teachers. With dominating strength, he forced his leg onto the fibers, pulling the teachers down.

They fell forward in surprise, Aizawa losing eye contact and giving him his quirk back. Shouto wriggled out of the fibers and struck down on the floor, instantly freezing the three and obstructing Aizawa's view. Mic's mouth was frozen shut to prevent him from screaming. Cementoss used the ground underneath him to sink him down like quicksand, but Todoroki's flames were too hot to create a feasible structure.

"All Might! Hurry!" he shouted, only able to defend as Shouto unleashed a firestorm his way. Now with the others put down, he could now focus on Endeavor.

* * *

All Might had enough with the ice dome's diamond hard exterior and dug underneath it to flip it off Midoriya. The boy was still rested on a snow pillow with the bruises on his head cradled by ice. Other than that, he looked like he was sleeping. Recovery Girl hummed.

"He's hurt, but it looks like Shouto-kun was protecting him. Nothing a little kiss won't fix!" she added, pressing her lips on the visible bruises. They healed quickly and vanished, Midoriya wincing as he started to wake up as if from a nap. All Might nodded.

"Good morning, Young Midoriya!" he greeted as the younger slowly sat up. His vision was a bit blurry still, but he could make out the golden hair of his favorite hero.

"A-All Might?" he asked, throat dry and cracking his voice. Recovery Girl stepped back so he could stand.

"What happened to you, Midoriya-kun?" His head felt heavy, but he tried to recall the last moments he could remember before he passed out. Endeavor tried to get him to break up with Shouto, then Shouto showed up and they argued. Last he remembered, he tried to stop Shouto from getting hurt. He gasped.

"Endeavor! He's going to hurt Shoucchan!" he shouted, wildly looking around to find his mate. All Might laughed heartily.

"What's happening is quite the opposite! Come with me, Young Midoriya!" Before he could ask, All Might grabbed him and jetted into the fray.

* * *

Endeavor kept his cool, but he was going to be frantic any second now with Shouto relentless with his attacks. It was too hot and cold at the same time. If he stood still for too long, Shouto would freeze him to the ground. As he moved, Shouto's fire was like whips that lashed at any part of his body that was visible for too long. He didn't want to bring harm to his masterpiece, but he didn't want to die by it.

Shouto finally got close and kicked his side with his right leg, ice shooting into the pain that his flames had a hard time neutralizing.

 _'Kill him with the fire he wanted you to use,'_ commanded his alpha. Shouto nodded, his left side a tower of fire that scorched the high ceiling of the facility. He'd turn him to ash. All to avenge his mate.

"WE ARE HERE!" a voice shouted, deliberately wedging in between him and his father. His annoyance was short-lived when he saw Midoriya, his omega, his mate, completely healed and thoroughly confused with the whole situation.

"Here you are, Young Todoroki, one Young Midoriya!" The fire was out in an instant. The ice that froze the teachers weakened enough for them to break out. Cementoss practically felt cold when the firestorm around him disappeared into vibrant red flakes.

Midoriya gently reached out to him, his touch making his alpha purr and quiet his dominance. Shouto exhaled deeply and leaned into his touch.

"Izuku…" he murmured, his bloodlust nonexistent now that his mate was here. The green haired boy smiled warmly as he was suddenly taken into his arms. Shouto sat back to the ground, holding Midoriya closely and breathing in his sweet scent. A different feeling began to emerge, the same that appeared when they first touched. He wanted to claim his mate.

He crashed his lips against Izuku's, who didn't put up a resistance as he too fell into the need to be one with his mate. They paid no heed to the world around them for the second time.

The teachers were grumbling as they approached the fated pair, Shouta gagging as he saw his students making out. Only Midnight was squealing at the new development.

"No, no, none of that. That's disgusting. You're both underage." They refused to separate, though it was certain they didn't hear him to begin with. He used his fibers to pull them apart, both forcefully scooting away from each other in surprise.

"No making out. You're too young," scolded Shouta with a glare. Todoroki blinked.

"But we're fated mates." Midnight nodded seriously.

"If they're fated mates, who are we to stop them?" He glared at her.

"They're still underage, you pervert. Both of you are going to be escorted home. By me. Now get up." Todoroki stood up first, offering a hand to Midoriya and pulling him up. They met eyes and smiled at each other before following Aizawa out.

All Might approached Endeavor, who was eyeing all the damage they caused.

"Are you all right, Endeavor?" he asked, grinning as usual. Endeavor snorted.

"Of course I am, you fool. How did you even know we were here?" All Might rubbed his chin.

"I had a feeling, so I asked some of the faculty to come with me," he said vaguely, "I've known about their bond since the beginning. I've had an inkling that Young Todoroki would react just like what happened back then."

He looked over at Endeavor, his smile dropping just a bit. "Remember the incident with our dear friend Rebel Shot?"

Who couldn't? All the top heroes had to be dispatched to contain him.

"You mean that time when he murdered the villains who kidnapped his mate and almost turned against us when we tried to snap him out of it?" Rebel Shot had sent two of his sidekicks to the hospital. His sidekicks recalled seeing a villain, not the kind hero he always was. All Might nodded.

"Yes. No matter if the pair is fated or not, the quirk is heightened to high levels under distress. Alphas not only become stronger, but they lose mental strength to avenge their mate. Omegas and betas have heightened quirks, but their mental state stays intact because they aren't as bloodthirsty. It comes with the alpha inside them berating them for failing to protect their mate. I could only fear the worst when a fated alpha undergoes that state when their omega is in distress. Now I see that in Young Todoroki. Fated and found his mate so young, yet his instincts and strength had even the best heroes sweat under the collar." Endeavor couldn't fault him for saying that. That Shouto wasn't the Shouto he'd known.

"Don't separate them again, Endeavor. The more you try, the more dangerous he becomes." All Might was no longer smiling. "Protective, possessive alphas are sadistic. That increases with age. He could have killed someone today. You have broken a fated bond before, but this is an alpha who has the means to fight back. He isn't Kiyoshi."

Endeavor growled. His alpha was discontent for having his goal challenged, but the need to survive was stronger. Yes, Shouto could have killed him. He sensed that too. He had to stay back. A repeat of this incident was too detrimental.

* * *

Shouta dropped them off at Midoriya's with the repeated lecture to not make out and go too far. Inko let them have privacy and ate dinner in the living room with her favorite drama on. Occasionally, she snuck a glance back to watch the pair feed each other like any happy couple.

After cleaning up and letting Inko sleep first, the two sat on the couch and cuddled as they watched an interview the heroes were giving for the damage sustained in the Pro Hero USJ.

 _"There was a scuffle with an alpha over a distressed omega. While there is quite a bit of damage, Thirteen is confident that the facility will be up and running after two days,"_ stated All Might. The camera panned over to Endeavor, who was glaring at the camera.

 _"There is no need to bring the media into this. No one was hurt and it stayed within the facility."_ Shouto scoffed.

"Photogenic, isn't he?" Midoriya's giggle could make him smile for days.

The camera shifted to the scorched walls and ceilings of the facility. The ground was cracked due to the fluctuations of extreme temperatures. While his alpha was proud of his power, his smile fell. So that's what he did when he went berserk. He watched Midoriya's face, who didn't seem at all horrified at the scene.

He took a breath. He was going to kill the cuddly mood, but he had to get it off his chest.

"Are you okay with having me as your fated alpha?" Midoriya bounced against him, looking up with liquid green eyes.

"W-why are you asking me this?" he asked, almost whimpering in distress. Todoroki gestured to the TV.

"You saw what I did. You saw madness. That is what I'm willing to do for you. I don't regret it. I don't hate my instincts for it. But do you?" Dual colored eyes bore into green. Midoriya swallowed, keeping his face and voice leveled.

"Shoucchan, would you be okay with me finding a different mate?" The idea of Midoriya with someone else made his left side steam, but he quickly gained control and exhaled.

"Never, but I'm not asking you to think about my feelings. I want you to think about yours." Midoriya scooted closer to him.

"I am. My feelings are the same as yours. I don't want anyone else as my alpha. Unless you don't want me?" His voice quivered as he thought of Shoucchan holding someone else the way he held him. The arms around his frame tightened.

"I'll always want you." His spine tingled at the alpha scent slowly pouring out of him.

"Then so do I. I won't leave your side as long as you stay by mine." Aizawa's lecture was forgotten as the two kissed deeply, continuing to do so as they retreated to Izuku's room.

* * *

Toshinori calmly walked down the hospital's hallway until he reached Fubuki's door. He slowly opened the door with dinner in hand and smiled at Fubuki. She seemed lost in thought, unaware he was coming in and shutting the door behind him.

"Good evening, Fubuki," he greeted. She was pulled from her thoughts, smiling beautifully at him.

"Toshinori. I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Please sit. Shouto brought me some tea. I'll bring you some." He needed it after a day like today.

After getting settled and enjoying dinner, Toshinori spoke.

"Endeavor tried to break Shouto's fated bond with his mate." The shock on her face mirrored past trauma. Memories of her own broken bond came to mind, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"But they both pushed back and Shouto's instincts took over. Both boys are fine now." Fubuki smiled again, thankful that Enji didn't get his way. All Might blamed himself in the past for not trying harder to figure out why she cried so hurtfully on her wedding, but she never blamed him. She blamed herself more for giving up.

"They're really strong, aren't they? A bond that can't be broken. I feel a little bitter that mine was not like that." Toshinori shook his head.

"He used your emotions and weaknesses against you, Fubuki. He knew you two were powerless to fight back." She sighed, peering over at the man she will always call a hero.

"We didn't. But my Shouto," she smiled tearfully, "he protected his mate. They're going to be okay."

She wiped away her tears as she laughed alongside him.

* * *

So I decided to end this chapter here and extend the story to one more chapter. I'm adding Midoriya's heat ;3

Next chapter preview:

 _"Have you guys…done it yet?"_

 _…_

 _"Look, I get it. You two are teenagers and your hormones work faster than your actual brain. But I'll be damned if you two don't use protection. I'd rather not explain why one of my students who are a fated pair got the other pregnant. Spare me the paperwork."_

 _…_

 _"Shoucchan, I-I-I'm re-really ner-nervous…"_


	4. Fated Heat

**Hi all! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was out of town for a bit and I'm dealing with a ton of stress involving family and dealing with what I'm doing for my future. I honestly can't wait for classes to start so I can get my plans moving. I'm sorry if this note makes anyone nervous like me, I'll be deleting it soon. I just wanted to get it off my chest. But this chapter was a ton of fun to write! I had to do a lot of editing to make sure it came out the way I wanted. Thank you so much for waiting so patiently! All of your reviews were great to read and thanks for the follows and favorites!**

* * *

Dorm life was a breath of fresh air for the fated pair. Imagine, they'd be together at school and in their living quarters. Packing for the new living space was stressful for Midoriya. While Shouto had no issues getting what he needed, Midoriya had a hard time separating what was needed and what he wanted. He didn't want to look embarrassing with all his All Might memorabilia, but he still wanted it. Todoroki had come over to help him pack, banished to the living room while Midoriya could mutter over his justifications on bringing his All Might figurines.

Inko was dusting a few pictures on a coffee table when she suddenly found a picture she adored. Giggling, she floated the picture to herself and smiled brightly.

"Shouto-kun, would you like to see some childhood pictures of Izuku?" She had never seen someone move so fast off the couch.

After putting literally all of his room into boxes, Midoriya sighed and closed his eyes as he exited to the living room.

"Sorry for the wait. I couldn't decide so I-" He opened his eyes, widening to record-breaking widths when he saw the picture in Todoroki's hand. "What are you doing?!"

Patiently smiling, Todoroki turned the picture in hand for him to see. Midoriya wished the ground would swallow him whole. Three year old Midoriya in an All Might onesie was running full speed towards the camera.

"You look so cute," Todoroki complimented. Midoriya's face heated up. That made him look even worse than an otaku. Inko nodded happily.

"I have a copy of this picture. You can keep it." Todoroki's happy mood lifted even more.

"I'd love it." In the same breath, Midoriya wanted to die.

"Let's go now, Shoucchan! I think we're running late and Aizawa-sensei will get upset!" He stomped back into his room to grab more boxes, followed in by Shouto. He quickly shut the door and grabbed Midoriya by the waist, pushing him against the wall.

"We still have a few minutes to spare," he murmured, lips hovering over Izuku's. The omega glanced up at the All Might clock laying on a box.

"Shoucchan, we have less than five minutes left." His alpha's smirk was both playful and seductive.

"That's plenty of time for us." He kissed him hungrily, needing his fill of Izuku before they left. Aizawa would likely stop them from doing anything romantic on the bus and it would take a while for them to unpack and set up their rooms before they could properly enjoy their newfound independence.

Izuku's legs were parted by Shouto's, knee wedging in between and pushing against his half-erect cock. He whimpered and pulled away from the half-cold, half-hot mouth he was getting addicted to. Todoroki's low growl rumbled in his ears before he buried his face into Midoriya's neck where his scent gland was. The omega whimpered, wanting his alpha to bite and mark him like he was meant to. But it wasn't time for a proper heat, though there was no crime in craving for it.

A knock on the door pulled both out of their embrace, Todoroki jumping back to straighten his clothes.

"Boys, it's time to get going!" Inko called out. Midoriya sucked in a breath and ran a hand through his fluffy hair.

"Sure, Mom! We're just about to head out!"

* * *

Aizawa blinked tiredly as the two emerged from Midoriya's house. He scowled as Midoriya scrambled down with one of his suitcases, eyes slowly glowing red as he took in the disheveled appearance of the omega compared to the pristine

alpha.

"You two made out, didn't you?" he accused roughly. He ignored Midoriya's rambling and focused on the alpha of the pair, who was scowling back.

"You're both too young. Now get in the bus. I don't want you two sitting next to each other and triggering heats." The pair looked devastated, but Midoriya made the first move and trudged into the bus after handing his case to the driver.

He took a seat with Kirishima while Todoroki sat with Tokoyami. Bakugou sneered at how sulky Todoroki looked.

"Aww, Icy Hot's being fucking pissy 'cause he can't sit with-" Todoroki glared in his direction, ice suddenly freezing him until he was completely still and mid-mocking. Everyone didn't even blink, neither did Aizawa.

"Just keep him like that until we get there, I guess. Todoroki, no more freezing people." Todoroki muttered something and sat back. Kirishima poked Midoriya's side.

"Hey, what's the issue? You guys have a fight?" he whispered, Uraraka and Iida sliding in to hear. Midoriya shook his head.

"No, Aizawa-sensei said we can't sit next to each other or else we can trigger heats again like the first time we touched." They visibly shuddered at the memory.

"No repeats, please," they parroted in unison. Kirishima bounced back to nudge him in the ribs cheekily.

"Have you guys…done it yet?" Midoriya instantly pinked up.

"W-what?! N-no! I mean, I haven't that heat yet!" Kirishima nodded seriously.

"Not yet, but probably soon. We're gonna be living together and that would give you two ample time to really heat things up-" Iida interrupted him by making chopping motions on his head.

"Improper conduct! Refrain from being so ludicrous on the bus used by our senpai!" Tsuyu hopped into their conversation after hearing Iida hiss.

"There would be nothing to fear, Midoriya-chan. You two are fated mates, so giving your virginity to each other doesn't risk any trust. Unlike people who regret the person they gave it to. Todoroki-kun treats you nicely, so you should be okay." She suddenly tapped her chin in thought, letting out a ribbit. "Then again, Todoroki-kun seems to have a high lust gauge. Be cautious, Midoriya-chan, he might lock you in his room until you're both sated."

Midoriya should be scared of what she said, but his omega was excited about the idea of Todoroki's alpha dominating him. As a fated pair, omegas and alphas trusted one another completely. Domination wasn't as scary as other relationships. Dominating fated alphas were especially affectionate to please and take care of their omegas after a proper knot.

In his seat, Todoroki's ears perked up when he heard his name. What were they talking about? Tokoyami seemed to know.

"Locking someone in your room sounds barbaric." Kaminari snorted.

"That's what we call a yandere!" Todoroki looked confused.

"What's a yandere?" Yaoyorozu made a disgusted face at Kaminari before speaking.

"Basically somebody that loves someone so much, they'd hurt others for them and keep that someone by their side no matter what. They occupy their attention aggressively and are very possessive of this person to the point of paranoia." Todoroki let the information process in his mind.

"What's wrong with that?" It sounded a lot like himself during his murderous alpha phase. He tilted his head when everyone who heard him looked horrified. Did he say something wrong? Tokoyami sighed.

"Need we forget, Todoroki is a fated alpha."

"Oh yeah," was the answer received. Todoroki shrugged and fondly stared at Midoriya chatting with their other friends.

Midoriya suddenly scooted close until he was diagonal to his and Tokoyami's seat. He smiled cutely at his alpha and leaned in for a kiss, having it gladly reciprocated. The girls happily cooed while some of the guys whistled their approval. Bandages suddenly wrapped around them both and forcefully separated them. Everyone froze and followed the bandages to a red-eyed Aizawa with his hair suspended in the hair.

"Making out is now banned on the bus." Midoriya quickly fumbled over his words.

"B-b-but we-we were ju-just kissing!" Aizawa scoffed.

"That leads to making out. I'm stopping it before it gets to that. Tokoyami, switch seats with Todoroki so he's by the window. Kirishima, you do the same with Midoriya so he's on the opposite end." Kirishima gave an apologetic smile to Midoriya before they both switched seats. Tokoyami and Todoroki did the same while Todoroki looked lovingly in Midoriya's direction. Soon they'd be alone in Shouto's room to relax and enjoy each other...'s company.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they finished unpacking and setting up their rooms. Todoroki had pocketed the picture Inko gave him earlier and pulled it out to stare at Midoriya's adorable face again. Uraraka floated behind him and cooed.

"Is that baby Deku-kun?! He's so cute!" He smiled a little over his shoulder.

"I know." Midoriya emerged from his newly furnished All Might room into the lounge everyone was chilling, freezing when he saw the picture from his distance.

"You brought that?!" he shouted, ears burning red. At his yell, most of his classmates crowded Todoroki to look at the picture. He sped towards them to stop the freak show on his behalf.

"You're so cute, Midoriya!" shouted Mina, everyone agreeing with her. Midoriya let himself be taken into Todoroki's arms when he tried to snatch the picture out of his hold.

"Do you still have this All Might onesie?" he asked gently, pulling him into his lap while everyone else was busy talking about the onesie. Midoriya pouted.

"M...maybe. Why?" Todoroki smiled warmly.

"When we have a pup, they can wear it." P…pups?! He was already thinking that far ahead?! Kirishima clapped his shoulder, grinning good-naturedly.

"Midoriya, don't be so embarrassed! I had an All Might onesie too! And Crimson Riot pajamas. They don't make them my size anymore." He began to cry at the thought, cursing the companies who refused his request dozens of times. Yaoyorozu waved at him politely.

"Kirishima-san, if you show me a picture, I can make one in your size." His mood instantly brightened at the tears vanished.

"Really?! Thanks, Yaoyorozu! Lemme get the picture!" As he searched through his phone, Todoroki held up Midoriya's picture.

"Can you possibly make multiple of the All Might outfits in case we have more pups in our first litter?" Midoriya wanted the couch to swallow him in. His embarrassment led him to ooze distress to his alpha, who simply nuzzled him affectionately.

* * *

Dorm life was pretty much great for the fated pair. Even though Aizawa kept their rooms on separate floors, they still found ways to sneak into each other's rooms and sleep together. Their classmates made it a constant bet over which room they'd use and have it settled by breakfast.

The pair was constantly in the same vicinity as one another to keep each other in check. Todoroki had to be in check more so than Midoriya, given the alpha constantly craved his mate to scent mark and groom him. In class, Aizawa was especially strict to make sure they didn't succumb to instincts since they were almost hitting Midoriya's heat. Their romance made all their classmates smile, except Bakugou, who had to run to the nearest trash can and throw up when he saw them kiss once. Seeing them lovey-dovey made him physically ill to the point of carrying a barf bag and using it when they were in sight. The worse part was when the bag got tangled sometimes and they would be kissing in the middle of lunch. Bakugou had abandoned the bag and had to throw up out of a window. But for the most part, everything was smooth-sailing.

After a long day and dinner, the pair nestled in each other's embrace on the couch in the lounge, everyone else watching movies in Kirishima's room. Midoriya didn't know how to explain it, but he was feeling a little feverish and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. His suppressants didn't help much and he ended up coughing up the pills with his omega recoiling at the sight of them. Unable to think of why, he went to Recovery Girl and was told to stay at Todoroki's side for the rest of the day and stockpile as much water and non-perishable food before telling him that his heat was approaching. Was this what a true heat felt like?

He clung to Todoroki as soon as he saw him enter Recovery Girl's office, murmuring his name and pressing his body as close to him as possible. Todoroki immediately stole him away and into the dorms.

Now Midoriya felt more feverish than ever, whimpering and rubbing his bottom against Todoroki. A small amount of slick escaped him and smeared his pants. Todoroki abandoned any thoughts he had of taking Midoriya into his room to make love and knot him.

He was more than content to do him on the couch.

Their kisses became more desperate as their respective alpha and omega took control of their bodies. Possessive and driven by lust, Todoroki nearly tore off Midoriya's shirt to run his fingers along his body. Searing kisses followed each touch while his cock ached to be inside and knot his omega like he was born to. Midoriya obediently bared his neck and pressed himself against the growing erection of his alpha.

"Izuku," Todoroki purred lowly, inciting a shiver from the omega, "if you want my knot, you need to make sure I'm hard enough to give it to you."

It was no secret how much Todoroki wanted him. His favorite thing to do when they were intimate was to get Midoriya just as riled up. Hot and cold hands gently rubbed circles on his sides.

"Izuku," Shouto purred again. He shakily nodded and got up to kneel on the floor. His hands clawed at his mate's pants, taking the time to slowly unzip and pull his cock out. As an alpha, his cock was bigger and meant to breed compared to Izuku's, whose body prepared him to carry. Shouto's pheromones urged him to calm down, the omega taking in a breath before gently licking the tip that was moist with precum.

He moaned and pushed more of his cock into his mouth, sucking slowly to properly prepare his alpha. His slick lubricated himself to bring in his cock, desiring no one else but Todoroki. Shouto sighed loudly and ran his hand through Izuku's hair, tempted to thrust into his mouth and claim it like he had done just a few days ago.

Bakugou was coming out of Kirishima's room for a glass of water, passing into the lounge on the way. He noticed Todoroki's hair and found it peculiar that Deku wasn't sitting next to him. Hah, maybe they had a fight and he was sulking like he normally did after. Perfect time to make fun of Icy Hot and get payback for freezing him in the bus.

He approached the couch with his hands crackling in anticipation, soul decaying when he finally saw the top of Deku's hair in Half and Half's lap and going up and down. Were they seriously...?! Was that Half and Half's dick he just saw?! Nausea reared in his throat.

"OH MY FUCKING-" Bakugou's voice thundered over them, forcing Izuku to quickly curl into a ball of shame while Todoroki had the audacity to look annoyed. Their lust screeched to a halt. They heard rapid footsteps and followed them to Bakugou running to the kitchen sink and throwing up. Midoriya hurried to get dressed, hitting Todoroki on the shoulder to straighten up. He didn't want to. He wanted to claim Midoriya. But the only one who could see Midoriya's body and face wracked with pleasure was him. He begrudgingly got up to pull his pants back on.

Everyone came out of Kirishima's room at the sound of Bakugou yelling, all of them worried. The omegas coughed roughly at the overwhelming scent of pheromones and reached for their medicine.

"What happened to Bakugou?" asked Kirishima, heading over to pat his back. He finished throwing up and curled onto the floor. Sero, Kaminari and Kirishima worked together to get him on his back. His eyes were dead.

"I saw shit I wasn't supposed to ever see…" he muttered. Todoroki growled.

"You were nosey." Bakugou found his inner center, rage, and sat up quickly.

"Why the fuck were you two fucking on the fucking couch?! I saw your fucking dick in his mouth, you shitty half and half!" he shouted. Everyone was shocked, a few grinning at hearing the couple's romance. But one person was devoid of emotion.

"What were you two doing?" They all froze and turned to the voice. Aizawa-sensei had his quirk activated and the hair he pulled up stood at point. "Don't answer that yet. My office. Now."

Todoroki cursed under his breath. All of these distractions were keeping him from Midoriya and knowing Aizawa, he would end it. He was still hard from Midoriya's blowjob, for Christ's sake.

* * *

Aizawa sat them in his office, glaring as he took a seat across from them.

"Why this again?" he asked, already tired from the crappy papers he had to grade. Todoroki kept his composure.

"Midoriya's approaching his heat. It was appropriate timing." Midoriya went red, the embarrassment not enough to keep his heat at bay. It was creeping back and beginning to make him sweat. Aizawa observed his omega student, narrowing his eyes.

"Timing's appropriate, but what about setting? Have you done your part and made him a proper nest? Why did you not take him there instead of trying to take over the couch where everyone else sits?" He seemed to have answered his own question, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I get it. You two are teenagers and your hormones work faster than your actual brain. But I'll be damned if you two don't use protection. I'd rather not explain why one of my students who are in a fated pair got the other pregnant. Spare me the paperwork." He didn't want another paper to read.

"W-well we're just-" Midoriya kept his head bowed, unsure what to say without disappointing him further. He squirmed uncomfortably as his heat made it harder to sit still. Todoroki nodded, noting Midoriya's discomfort and needing to leave quickly.

"We'll be careful." Aizawa glanced over at the dorms.

"I'm pretty sure your nest is one of your rooms, but it's not wise to have a heat when you can't guarantee that the pheromones won't reach through the vents and disturb the other classmates. Not only that, it's been researched that heats between fated mates result in outbursts of your quirks. I don't want to deal with paperwork over damages you two will make either. You'll have to spend it at a facility that specializes in quirk-related heats. Recovery Girl mentioned she forgot to tell you two because she was in a hurry and gave every teacher a list of facilities." He paused to look at his desk, which was stacked with papers that still needed grading. Shouto stopped him.

"I know a facility. Can we go now? Midoriya is-" He was cut off by Midoriya's whimpering. Instincts instantly flaring up, Todoroki reached for him to be his support as Midoriya's heat was hitting hard and unforgivably. Being disturbed was one thing, but the delay was excruciating. Aizawa groaned.

"I'll be driving with you to make sure you two don't attract any more attention." He couldn't even put these two under house arrest when they got back because it would be like rewarding bad behavior. He wasn't one to let things slide, but their punishment would be given out later.

* * *

They were being driven by a driver from UA with Aizawa in the front seat. Midoriya clawed at his clothes, desperate to tear them off to give him some relief. Slick covered down to his thighs and were barely quelled by his mate's pheromones and command to wait. Todoroki wasn't going to go crazy with Aizawa firmly keeping him wrapped in the steel wool of his scarf.

"The back of this taxi isn't a nest," he muttered, glaring at the alpha through the rear view mirror. He doesn't tie up Midoriya because he would get distressed and unleash another murderous Todoroki escapade. The half and half alpha scoffed and paid more attention to his mate cuddling up to him.

The car finally stopped in front of a clean, well-kept facility that had two staff members coming out to greet them. Both members had brilliant red hair and blue eyes.

"Please state your business," said one of them cordially to Aizawa, who simply held up his identification badge from UA. Todoroki spoke up for him.

"Todoroki Shouto and Midoriya Izuku. Fated mates in heat," he stated curtly. Hearing his name, the other two quickly moved to open the back seat doors. Midoriya was gently pulled out while Aizawa untied Todoroki so he could be escorted out. While the fated pair was taken in, the staff member bowed to Aizawa.

"We will make sure our clan members are well-taken care of here," she promised. Aizawa nodded.

"Just make sure the omega doesn't get pregnant and we'll be fine." She smiled politely.

"Of course. However, if their mating results in a pregnancy, we will forward you the paperwork." He wanted to tell her to keep it, but nodded again and bid her farewell. As they drove away, he finally recognized the facility he had dropped them off at. Todoroki Heat Facility. Todoroki must have wanted to come here for the sake of a free stay and luxury aftercare. Either way, all he had to do was keep Midoriya from getting pregnant. Aizawa shuddered in disgust as his mind thought about his students in heat, but he focused hard on the sleep he deserved for putting up with their shit.

"Shouto-kun, would you like us to inform Enji-sama of your arrival?" asked their escort. Shouto shook his head and watched Midoriya squirm some more.

"If he comes, you can tell him. But other than that, I'd rather not think of him while my mate needs me. I need us in a suite that can withstand my flames, ice and my mate's strength. He also needs omega birth control." The escort nodded quickly and disappeared to fulfill his request.

They were taken into a suite that matched their needs, Midoriya barely able to take in the splendor of their spacious room as he sprawled onto the pillows of the bed. His slick soaked his pants and made it unbearably comfortable to stay in, whining as they tightened around him. Todoroki read his mind and helped him out of his clothes, sucking in a breath as Midoriya's pheromones smacked into his senses and the sweet scent of his slick scented the air.

"Shoucchan, I-I-I'm re-really ner-nervous…" he whimpered. Todoroki gave him a soothing smile.

"About what?" Midoriya shivered at how husky he sounded. He could feel that he was holding back from practically devouring the omega.

"I d-don't wa-want t-to dis-disappoint you…" Todoroki gently caressed his mate's cheek, cursing how slow it was to getting their birth control. He needed to knot his mate, dammit.

"You couldn't even if you tried. Don't think too much and just let our instincts lead us." A small ding got their attention, leading them to look at the nightstand by the bed. Todoroki got up, swallowing the guilt that came up when he heard a distressed squeak from Midoriya. Opening the nightstand, he found the birth control pills along with a bottle of water.

Midoriya didn't seem like he had enough strength to pick up the water bottle and drink the pills. Placing the pills through Midoriya's lips, Todoroki took a mouthful of the water and pressed his lips to his, water pouring into the other's dry mouth. Midoriya swallowed weakly, coughing a little as the pills rubbed his throat. He quickly pulled Shouto close to kiss him deeply. Unable to keep his composure, Shouto climbed back into bed and let his tongue dance against Izuku's messily. He pinned the smaller male to the bed, pushing his body onto Midoriya while their heat took them over.

Midoriya pulled off Todoroki's tank top, breaking their kiss just for a seconds and smiling when he heard him growl for the loss in contact. Todoroki removed all of his clothes for him and exposed his fully erect cock to him, hissing as the cold air of the room brushed over him. His fingers reached to Izuku's slicked entrance, seeing how wet he was without extra preparation. Omegas were truly amazing. Once they had heats with their mates, there was no need to do any sort of prepping. Their bodies did it themselves so they could focus on bonding and breeding with their mates.

Midoriya shook as he pulled Todoroki closer. "I'm ready. Just fuck me," he pleaded breathlessly. Shouto's eyes widened, lust boiling over as he gripped his hips.

 _'Mount him. Mate him. Bite him,'_ his alpha urged, salivating. Izuku blinked up at him and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Shoucchan…take me. I want you so much…it hurts…" With one last deep kiss, Shouto positioned himself against Izuku's ass, his cock pressing against his entrance.

"You need to be absolutely sure you want this. Once you say yes, I won't stop. I don't think I will even if you try to push me away." He was trying to warn him, knowing how much his alpha and himself desired this moment. Gentleness was an option, but actually stopping won't happen. Izuku smiled sweetly at him, sending his heart aflutter.

"I want you." Shouto's self-control was shot. They had fooled around before, but never all the way. Now his alpha was crying out in joy after enduring months of holding back. Now he could ravage his omega like he constantly craved.

He held onto Izuku's waist and gently pushed in the tip. They both cried out, Izuku at the sensation of being penetrated and Shouto at the tightness of his mate's hole. The omega squeaked when he felt his hips being squeezed roughly, then felt Shouto pushing in further until he was completely sheathed inside.

"Izuku," he hissed, trying to keep himself from coming just from how tight he was. "Relax. I-uh! I won't last if you don't."

Izuku squirmed to find comfort, both gasping at the movement. For a moment, Izuku had pulled back and Shouto's cock slid out just an inch. Grunting at the loss, Shouto dragged him back, pushing himself back into the warmth he was now accustomed to. Feeling him slowly relax, Shouto let out a breath before thrusting into his omega.

"Ah! Nnh!" Izuku squeaked, quickly covering his mouth to hold his noise in. He sounded embarrassingly desperate for more.

"If you want to cover your mouth, use mine. Otherwise, let me here you cry for me." At Shouto's commanding tone, Izuku flinched to meet his gaze. Immediately, he was entranced by the cloudy look in his eyes. He quickly pulled himself up to kiss his alpha, squeaking into his mouth when he felt him start a rough pace.

He could sense that Todoroki was fully submitting himself to his alpha, letting the animalistic side of him take over to claim his mate. In response, his omega side coaxed him into taking a mental step back and letting that side take his place, legs spreading to take Shouto in and moving his hips to meet his thrusts. He gasped loudly when he felt his cock hit a sensitive spot inside of him. His prostate, he thought with a blush. Shouto kept still when he heard Izuku gasp, slowly smirking. He had found it. Seizing his hips, Shouto thrust back in, hitting his prostate dead on that had Izuku rake his nails down his back. His velvety walls squeezed him wantonly, making him grunt at the tightness and the pleasure of feeling his nails on his back. He yanked his mate up until Izuku was sitting in his lap and staring at him curiously.

"Sh-Shoucchan…?" he asked, unsure what he was doing. With a deep kiss, Shouto slammed his hips down as he thrust up, sinking in deeper as Izuku was fully seated on his cock. His thrusts were harder and he kept breeching past Izuku's limits of any rational thought. His quirk began to pull out of his control, both his fire and ice sides forming ice crystals and warmth around them.

Izuku was overwhelmed. His body felt both hot and cold from Shouto's touch, but he wasn't burning or freezing. Warmth and the cool touch were providing him comfort with his alpha's arms wrapped around him. Shouto hadn't stopped thrusting into him, forcing him to bounce up and down his cock that was starting to swell. An electric pulse of excitement ran through his body. His alpha was going to knot him. He wasn't scared at all. Izuku pushed his hips down to meet him, crying out louder when his prostate was slammed harder against the blunt head of the alpha's cock.

He squeaked when their positions were suddenly flipped, whimpering as Shouto pulled out of him. Before he could ask, Izuku was turned onto his stomach against the sheets with his face buried into the soft pillows. Shouto lifted his hips and thrust back in, pushing inside deep and hitting Izuku's prostate as if he knew where to find it. It felt so much hotter in this position. Shouto was thrusting harder, but his body took it well and graciously.

Izuku was deliciously tight, massaging his cock warmly and panting in that sweet voice of his. Shouto felt like the luckiest alpha to be fated to him. Even without the fated bond, he'd be willing to challenge any alpha to be with him. No one would mount Izuku like he was doing. The idea of it lit his left side aflame. The flames made the room increasingly hot, but Izuku didn't feel bothered. The sheets were flame resistant as was the rest of the room. They didn't need it to burn during their heat. To balance himself for a moment, Shouto slammed his hands onto the rails of the headboard, ice crystals spreading like wildfire across the head of the bed. It was ignored and Shouto grabbed onto Izuku again.

Clinging to him possessively, Shouto felt his hips begin to stutter as his knot began to form. Izuku gasped, nails digging deep into pristine sheets while velvety walls squeezed the cock pleasuring him. His left side blazed brilliantly, licking the ceiling and nearly singeing the camera on the ceiling that made sure alphas didn't go too far with their omegas. His right hand hit the headboard, ice moving across the walls and encasing the entire room with jagged ice that didn't melt under the insane heat of his flames. Primal instincts overriding his senses, Shouto opened his mouth and bit Midoriya's nape, permanently marking him as claimed. The metallic taste of blood swept his tongue, goading him into swallowing obediently. Izuku cried out in pain only to have his natural omega reaction to cover it with satisfaction and pleasure. His teeth ached to reciprocate the bond. He began to whimper with want, not needing any explanations as Shouto gladly turned him back over.

He leaned in, groaning as his knot swelled inside him. Exposing his neck to his beloved omega, Shouto crooned to get his attention.

"Bond with me. Claim me as yours and bound me to you." Midoriya instinctively opened his mouth, bringing his blunt teeth down onto his neck. Both moaned at the contact, instantly cumming as the mark was reciprocated.

Izuku arched his back in pleasure, his body greedily taking in all of his alpha's cum. He was meant to be bred, his omega thought with a disappointed sigh, but he'd take this pleasure any day. Had it not been for the birth control, Izuku was dead sure he could get pregnant with the amount of semen spilled into him. They fell into bed together, Shouto's knot still settling inside of him while they lied in peace.

Despite their heat and rut, Shouto's senses were on overdrive when it came to finding threats. And he felt a familiar once nearby. His father.

Endeavor had to be notified of their mating since they were still underage by law. Their biology couldn't be helped, but it was more of a formality to let the parents know. Inko and Fubuki had both blushed and slammed the phones down after the call, but Endeavor decided to check on them to see if their mating was even reminiscent of a true bonding. That often included quirks flaring up. They were, he thought with a disgusted scowl, a fated pair. The ice and fire displayed reminded him of Shouto going haywire that time. Shouto knew he was watching from how the camera kept angling around the room. While he despised Endeavor being allowed to check them since he was his father, he found a sick pleasure in knowing that he couldn't stop them from mating.

Shouto held Midoriya closely, smirking darkly at his father through the camera. He made sure to expose both their bites in full view of Endeavor, wordlessly displaying their mated marks. He was staking his claim and sending him a warning. It wasn't like Endeavor would steal Izuku away, but it was to warn him to never cross them again.

Shouto did his research. Fated mates, especially alphas, were possessive to the brink for their mates and he was no different. Midoriya naturally attracted others and it drove Shouto insane at the thought of sharing his time with him. The idea of his father impeding on his relationship again made him want to freeze the man until frostbite before burning him into ashes.

But Midoriya murmuring so sweetly at him quieted the murderous thoughts away. With one last warning glance at his father, he turned his full attention to his Izuku to affectionately nuzzle him.

* * *

Endeavor scoffed, turning away from the screen that displayed the two in their bond. He didn't care anymore. This didn't bother him. As long as Shouto surpassed All Might, he didn't care who he was mating to. No, his hand wasn't shaking at the threatening pheromones that he sensed. Not even a little.

If Shouto was meant to surpass All Might, that meant himself as well. Yes, he was well-aware of that. He'd let Shouto have his way. As long as he finished what he was born to do.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Midoriya finally woke up thirsty. Their room should have plenty of food and water for the rest of the weekend. He felt Shouto spooning him from behind, smiling to himself and scooting away from him.

He didn't get very far though. Not with Shouto still inside of him. He gasped, feeling Shouto flinch at the sound. His alpha sleepily yawned and opened his eyes.

"Izuku? Where are you going?" he asked, voice hoarse from last night. Izuku whimpered.

"T-thirsty…y-you're st-still…" He understood what he meant, gently yet reluctantly pulling away until his cock finally left Izuku's tight hole. He got up, having more strength and energy than his omega, then walked over to the mini-fridge in the corner of the room for some bottles of water.

Izuku blushed as Todoroki got up with no bother to cover up his nakedness. The blush quickly faded when he saw deep red lines down his mate's back as he knelt down to grab the water bottles.

"What did I do to you?!" he cried, jaw dropping at how intensely their mating got. His omega was gleefully howling at the sight. Shouto looked unfazed, standing and turning to check the damage through a mirror. He looked impressed, proud even.

"Staked your claim." How could he sound so calm when it looked like it hurt?!

"I brutalized you!" he shouted, practically ashamed at how animalistic he was. Shouto shrugged.

"You should do it again. It felt good." At the last remark, his tone dipped into pleasure. He was crooning at the memory. Midoriya went scarlet. His honesty was just too much sometimes.

"Our heat should be over…you shouldn't be like this still," he muttered. Todoroki smirked.

"I always want you regardless of our heat. I will want to have sex regularly, you know. Having a taste is one thing, but it's practically impossible to have me wait until the next heat," he added nonchalantly. Izuku couldn't say no even if his face burned red at the thought. He had enjoyed their night together and he couldn't deny his desire for another night even without the notion of heat. He chuckled weakly and scratched his cheek.

"I don't want to wait either, Shoucchan," he admitted shyly. With a warm smile, Shouto got back in bed with their water and kissed him deeply. Izuku jumped when he felt something poke his stomach.

"That doesn't mean now!" He ignored Shouto's laughing as he pouted and drank.

* * *

Izuku was sleeping in the following morning and Shouto used it to walk around the facility for a while to stretch his legs. What he wasn't pleased to see was Endeavor leaving a room. After their mating, Endeavor had a headache and decided to sleep there for the night. He seemed surprised to see Shouto up so early, probably a result of having training at dawn with him.

The younger alpha narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you still here? Wasn't being a pervert last night enough?" Endeavor's brow twitched.

"I had no choice but to spend the night here. Shouldn't you be giving your mate proper aftercare?" What did he know about good aftercare? Shouto clenched his fists.

"I will." Endeavor glared back, but turned to leave.

"Fine." For once, Shouto dropped his guard around him in confusion. All he said was fine, did that mean he had some approval of their relationship? He scoffed. Like he needed it. Done with his walk, he retreated back to his room to cuddle with his mewling Izuku.

* * *

Recovery Girl was smiling as the pair entered her office early before classes would start. Aizawa refused to think about the two in heat. They were his students. Babies to him, for Christ's sake.

"I'm glad you two had a successful first heat, seeing as you two gave each other mating marks." They grinned at each other as their hands were comfortably intertwined. Recovery Girl looked into her drawer and pulled out a couple of passes that had the symbols for alpha and omega looped around each other. Both had their names printed on and their student ID numbers.

"These passes are for you two when you feel urges to rut or any onsets of heat. They can excuse you from class for a while, but that doesn't mean you two can always use them." Before they could take them, Aizawa snatched the passes out of her hands.

"As punishment for public indecency, I'm holding onto these. You can have them after and only after you two serve detention for a week." He glared at them with his quirk for a stronger effect. It was challenged by Todoroki's glare, but Midoriya sniffled and bowed his head in apology. Before Todoroki could start a rant on how much bullshit that was, All Might burst in with a plastic-wrapped basket.

"I AM HERE…WITH AN AFTERCARE PACKAGE!" The basket was quickly handed to a surprised Todoroki while Midoriya looked embarrassed and wanted to find a hole to die in. Aizawa scoffed.

"Don't you see me disciplining them right now? Don't go handing them rewards for bad behavior," he scolded. All Might laughed heartily.

"Mating between fated pairs is celebrated! And there's nothing wrong with encouraging good aftercare after a healthy mating. I'm sure these two had proper protection and they won't go having children so young. That should be rewarded!"

"That's basic common sense, and they're underage. Why isn't anyone seeing my point?" sighed Aizawa.

"Fated mates," was the nonchalant reply he received from Recovery Girl, All Might and Shouto. No, no, he was the teacher, dammit. He was going to restore order.

"No passes until detention is over." The pair wilted under his gaze this time. All Might patted them encouragingly.

"I'm sure you two can manage resisting until classes are done for the day." The two looked at each other and smiled secretly. Aizawa resisted the urge to shudder. Sure, great, they were happily bonded and all that sappy crap, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of them doing it. And they found a way to still do it even though he was sure this punishment was a good one. At least they wouldn't skip classes because of their hormones.

He was thoroughly ignored as the two were being given a crash course on the aftercare products All Might brought them.

* * *

This chapter, man, I can't believe it took me so damn long to get it out. So sorry for the wait. I was planning on doing a fluffy, prom-centered chapter because of a certain scene I wanted to add, but it's not exactly related to the main plot of this story, like an extra. Otherwise, this story is finished! Thank you for reading! And thank you all for the kind reviews and encouragement. Next chapter preview:

 _"If anyone tried to ask Mdoriya out for the ball, they'd be frozen before they could get all the words out."_

 _..._

 _"I'll be here to prevent any type of PDA during the ball. No one gets to complain."  
_

 _..._

 _"Shoucchan...I want to have your pups..."_


	5. Breed Me

**Sorry for the wait! My genius ass decided to take fucking anatomy with microbio at the same time and I was so busy over the fall, but I got A's in both! I won't be replying to anyone's reviews so I'd focus on the chapter, but please understand that I greatly appreciate all of you for your time and I thank you for being so patient with me. I hope to post another present for you all soon!**

 **But I will reply to one particular person who said that I need to write more accurately if I'm going to write fics:**

 **K.**

* * *

Their mating was the talk of Class 1-A for quite some time. Aizawa couldn't be around when they talked about it, but Denki and Eijirou would ask embarrassing questions like if Todoroki's curtains matched his drapes. Midoriya would blush, but he never told them that they did. Bakugou had to be in therapy to help him stop throwing up at the sight of their PDA, but Ochako and Mina were all for it.

The fated pair was the lifeline of Class 1-A and had to be protected. But that didn't mean their studies were excused.

With the term about to end and start a productive summer, Principal Nedzu decided to treat all the students to a formal ball. A prom, All Might had called it. The inspiration came from when All Might saved some students in America from a villain who attacked their limo. They happily invited All Might to attend the prom with them and he was happy with seeing flocks of students enjoying their night dancing with friends and significant others.

"It's in a week," Aizawa announced in a bored tone next to an enthusiastic Midnight. "You can come with a date, without, I don't care. Show up if you want. If any of you want to ask someone, you'd best act quickly. Some of you will need every second to find someone."

Denki, Sero and Mineta were visibly shaken.

"The cruelty…" Sero muttered in despair.

"The truth," Tsuyu added blandly. He seemed to shrivel up in his chair. All Might laughed happily.

"Remember to be confident in asking someone. No matter their answer, respect their decision. A rejection does not always mean try harder. Desperation and begging aren't attractive." The trio sunk into their chairs further. All Might stood tall and proud.

"Either way, the goal is to have fun and create jolly memories with our peers!" Everyone was inspired, excited as he was. "ALTOGETHER-!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" Arms were raised in the air as they shouted, Izuku the most enthusiastic. Aizawa was forced into it when All Might grabbed his arm and raised it high.

By lunch time, students were scrambling to get food so they could find potential dates without starving. Tenya and Ochako sat with Izuku while the others were still in line for food.

"Uraraka-kun, would you like to attend the ball with me?" he asked formally. His asking had both his friends surprised. He had never shown interest in her like that. When she looked confused, he raised his hand to explain.

"You are a good friend and I would like to show you a good time as a thank you for everything you've done for me. I do not harbor intimate feelings for you beyond friendship and respect." Ochako laughed.

"You could at least try to sound like it's a date! But I'd love to go with you, Iida-kun, as friends." Iida's hands made chopping motions, confident now that he got a yes.

"Very well! I must first let you know that I know quite a few variations of ballroom dancing! I know three styles of salsa, two styles of tango and at least five variations of the waltz! Whatever suits you, please let me know!" Izuku and Ochako both looked confused at one another. She laughed nervously.

"We'll just freestyle, I guess…" Iida nodded confidently. With that part over, Ochako smiled brightly at Izuku.

"I'm guessing you'll go with Todoroki-kun, won't you?" At that moment, several of their friends returned with trays. Kaminari was laughing at them.

"Can you imagine someone from a fated pair going with someone else? Someone had to have fucked up real bad." The others started to laugh, but Midoriya didn't find it so funny. Imagining Todoroki with someone else so intimately made his heart hurt. Kirishima made a worried face.

"If anyone tried to ask Midoriya out for the ball, they'd be frozen before they could get all the words out."

"If they're smart, I won't need to." A new voice joined them, instantly bringing Midoriya's attention to him. He almost whimpered at the sight of his alpha.

"You want to go with me, right?" he asked nervously, looking up at him with tears dotting his eyes. It was like an arrow to the heart. Todoroki shot them a dirty look before crooning at him.

"Of course I do." They shared a gentle kiss that had hearts melting. Bakugou, trying to enjoy flaming hot curry, felt the food come back up his throat. He started to choke, trying to remember the waterfalls and shit Recovery Girl talked about in therapy. Kirishima was at his side to help him get the food down, but the pair was ignored as the others talked about other dates.

"Momo and Jirou are going together?" asked Kaminari, whining as they nodded. "You guys are supposed to be my backups!"

Jirou frowned, stabbing his neck with an earphone jack. "Way to make a girl feel like a priority. We'll dance with you if your chances of scoring a date look pathetic enough."

"I will attend, but I won't be dancing. Merely enjoying your company," announced Tokoyami, appearing cool as ever. Beside him, Kouda, Shouji and Satou agreed. Tsuyu let out a soft ribbit when a boy suddenly approached her sheepishly. He had brunet hair and stormy grey eyes, hinting his quirk to call for cloudy days. Based on his casual demeanor despite his nervousness, they could tell he was a beta.

"Uh…Asui-san?" She didn't ask him to call her Tsuyu. She didn't know this guy. He swallowed.

"I'm Togaru Ryouta from 1-C in general Ed. I was wondering…i-if…" he trailed off, unsure how to continue. They all knew what he wanted, but asking was important. Tsuyu remained impassive.

"W-would y-you at-attend the ba-ball with me?" he asked, stuttering terribly. There we go. Midoriya looked up at Tsuyu, expecting her to be flattered, but she was still impassive.

"Are you sure you're not asking me to go because I'm in 1-A?" she asked bluntly. Everyone winced. Tsuyu wasn't impressed. But was that really the deal with this guy? He quickly hid his shock.

"N-no! I-I just thought I'd escort you! I think you're really-" She tilted her head, stopping him from speaking with unfathomable eyes.

"Mina-chan is going with Aoyama. Tooru-chan is going with Ojiro. I'm the only girl left in 1-A without a date, otherwise you'd ask them." She didn't seem ticked, just pointing out what she thought was the obvious. The girls all seemed horrified. This boy was cute and Tsuyu wasn't giving him a chance!

"Excuse us!" sang Mina, snatching Tsuyu's arm to give her a pep talk with the others. Midoriya frowned. It wasn't uncommon for people to want to talk to his classmates because they were in the hero course. Their classmates responded because they were either friendly, liked the attention or wanted to give advice. Todoroki didn't care much to socialize with people outside of their class. He only cared the most about Midoriya, who was often friendly with others.

Tsuyu agreed to go, sending the beta away with the biggest smile on his face. But she just wanted to go because she'd be with her friends. The others were trying to assure her that she'd have fun with this boy, but a gut feeling told her that he simply knew her name and nothing else.

By the time class started again, Aizawa had another announcement for the class.

"I'll be here to prevent any type of PDA during the ball. No one gets to complain." Cue complaining from the vocal students, much to Aizawa's annoyance.

"Aren't these sort of things supposed to be romantic? Like Cinderella?" asked Mina, jumping out of her seat. Aizawa scoffed.

"No, people walk out pregnant. I've heard too many stories of that sort of thing happening. All Might likes the idea of a ball, but he forgets the reality of putting hormonal teenagers in the same room. I'm keeping an eye on all of you," he warned, keeping track on how Midoriya and Todoroki responded. Todoroki didn't seem to react.

"But kissing doesn't mean sex!" argued Tooru. Aizawa shuddered, using his quirk to establish dominance.

"No more complaints. No kissing, no feeling up anyone, none of that. I heard some of you are still dateless and a few of those are voluntarily. If you're not part of the voluntarily single group, step up. But don't be creepy, I get called in if you guys do anything stupid." Kaminari, Mineta and Sero had to put their heads on their desks.

* * *

By the time the ball was going to start, the single statuses remained single. The girls were all wearing dresses that had been accessorized with Momo's quirk. The only things she couldn't make were corsages and boutonnieres, but everyone got their hands on one each.

Inko quickly sent Izuku an emerald green suit with a ruby red bow tie she had been tailoring all week, happy when she saw how handsome he looked in it. Shouto liked it so much that he had felt the urge to take him in the suit, but Midoriya was quick to command the alpha down.

Fuyumi had a silver suit and sapphire tie sent to Shouto from a formal event the family had once gone to, tailored now that he had gotten more muscular. It wasn't hard to imagine Shouto on top of him wearing that, but Midoriya scolded his omega for such a dirty thought. Prom was about making happy memories, not pups.

The cafeteria turned into a grand hall with plenty of tables for a dinner and a space for dancing. Aizawa was wearing a wrinkled suit along with All Might in fine threads, but he was making sure their table wasn't breaking his rules. While Midoriya was stuffing his face with katsudon, All Might tapped Todoroki's shoulder, signaling him to follow him outside. Todoroki wordlessly leaned over to kiss Midoriya's cheek, getting up to follow the favorite hero into the yard where a large fountain was decorated with flowers and an ice sculpture Midoriya had to beg Todoroki to make.

Toshinori chuckled as he laid a hand on the smooth ice that was shaped like an angel. The face had the same roundness and innocence of Midoriya. Midoriya said to make an angel. The only one Todoroki knew was him.

"Your ice is impeccable, Young Todoroki. You have a lot of control and finesse. I wonder if that's because of Young Midoriya's influence," he teased. Shouto felt his left side warm.

"I would say yes." He cleared his throat, still trying to keep in track before he would daydream of his mate. "Should you really be in this state? You won't last until the end of dinner, let alone the dance."

Izuku and All Might told him all about his secret. It started when Shouto bust open their meeting room door because he felt Izuku whimper in stress. Toshinori had to laugh at that memory. Seeing Shouto go from a worrisome alpha to a confused boy was a sight to never forget.

* * *

 _"Young Midoriya, you do understand why I wasn't able to catch anything you blubbered to me this morning? You cried directly into the phone," Toshinori pointed out, pouring some tea for his distressed pupil. Midoriya was curled up on the couch, looking distraught as he looked around wildly as if expecting a sneak attack._

 _"H-have you s-seen Shoucchan?" he asked, reaching for the tea. Toshinori chuckled, resting on the couch to ease his weak body._

 _"That's a question I'd ask you. You two are mates, after all." Midoriya fiddled with his fingers._

 _"Yeah, but I've been avoiding him all day and taking suppressants to stop my pheromones from getting to him. Otherwise he'll sense me freaking out and come running to help me. I texted him that I'd see him later, but I know he's worried. I feel terrible." Toshinori frowned._

 _"Well, why are you avoiding him?" he asked. Midoriya bit his bottom lip, Toshinori immediately preparing for a mass of mumbling and blubbering._

 _"I'm quirkless," he answered after a few seconds, causing his mentor to blink as realization dawned on him._

 _"O-oh. You haven't told him." Midoriya shook his head wildly._

 _"I-I feel awful. He's my mate and I can't bring myself to open up about it. I can have children, but being quirkless means I have nothing to give our pups, just pass down the gene. Wh-what if…what if…" His distressed hormones pushed against the suppressants, his emotions overtaking the drugs and instantly permeating the air. Toshinori panicked as he could faintly sense a strong alpha presence targeting their direction._

 _"Y-Young Midoriya, you should calm-"_

 _"_ _ **Get off me!**_ _" The familiar harsh voice had both of them freezing. They could hear a scuffle outside and Snipe-sensei could be heard over it._

 _"Todoroki-kun, you need to remain calm. Midoriya-kun-"_

 _"_ _ **He needs me! Fuck off!**_ _" The sound of ice crystallizing had them both at attention, then Aizawa could be heard sighing._

 _"Let him go, Snipe. It's not worth the time." The door was quickly wrenched open and Todoroki shouldered his way in, both occupants jumping at the sight of his ragged form. He was breathing heavily, his clothes wrinkled from the rush and hair out of place. He looked worried, heart drumming in his chest and smoking from Snipe trying to stop him when he stormed the faculty office. Seeing Midoriya, his worriedness dropped somewhat so he could hold his mate, pressing him against his chest._

 _"You're okay," he breathed. Midoriya smiled shakily._

 _"Y-yeah…I'm sorry I worried you." Todoroki pressed his lips against his forehead, then looked up and glared at Toshinori, his pheromones flaring in warning._

 _"Why was my mate distressed?" The temperature of the room spiked. "_ _ **Did you-**_ _"_

 _Toshinori quickly opened his mouth to stop him, but Midoriya beat him to it._

 _"Shoucchan, no!" he ordered, forcing the alpha to stand down. He visibly flinched and held his tongue, instead giving his attention to his omega. He slowly stroked Todoroki's cheek as the alpha calmed down and the temperature returned to normal._

 _Todoroki took a deep breath, then gave the man a weary look, staring him up and down while Toshinori simply waved and released his pheromones to give off a non-threatening greeting. This man was an alpha. His pheromones were familiar…they had a fierceness to them, just like Todoroki's, but they also gave him reassurance that Todoroki could trust him. Like he was…_

 _"Hello, Todoroki-kun. I'm Midoriya's distant uncle-"_

 _"All Might…you're All Might." Toshinori sputtered blood while Izuku choked. Confused, Todoroki stared at them._

 _"What's going on?" Izuku sighed, looking over at Toshinori who simply nodded. There was no reason to hide it from him. He sat down to pour Todoroki some tea while Midoriya sat his mate down._

 _"Shoucchan, please tell me you won't be upset with me." Midoriya vowed not to cry, but he was. It didn't bother Todoroki at all._

 _"I'd be more upset if you never told me. I can handle it, just tell me the truth. I don't want you living with this guilt." The alpha held his hand, squeezing tight and crooning to him. Midoriya felt the tears rising._

 _"E-even if I told you I-I'm actually q-q-quirkless?" Todoroki's face didn't read disgust, just surprise. He stayed quiet as Midoriya explained to him about One for All, about All Might's condition, about how he came to obtain All Might's power. Not once did he interrupt, slowly allowing each piece of info to process. At the end, Midoriya laughed bitterly._

 _"Despite that, all of that, it means nothing when I get pregnant. My quirklessness comes back and it will affect my pregnancy. So I'm afraid out of all of this, even though I should worry about the League of Villains more, that you'll-" the thought had tears in his throat and eyes flooding. His voice was shaking and it was hard for him to keep his composure, not when the fear seized him by the throat. Todoroki crooned to him, coaxing him to finish. Squeezing his hand, Midoriya breathed out._

 _"Please don't leave me." He began to sob, his emotions boiling over and relentless. Todoroki immediately held him close, cursing himself for not realizing the conclusion and making Midoriya struggle to say it. He wasn't upset about Midoriya being quirkless. It didn't matter to him. But it mattered to Midoriya and simply dismissing it did nothing to ease Midoriya's pain. He didn't love Midoriya's quirk. He loved him and it was his place as both mate and alpha to make his omega feel protected and loved._

 _Quirkless individuals still found mates, quirk or no quirk. Plenty of betas loved their counterparts. If the one with the quirk was an alpha, their quirkless omega was still treated dearly. Society might turn their backs on the quirkless, but mates remained loyal. No one would dare mock a quirkless omega in front of their alpha mate. To put it simply, no one wanted to die._

 _"Why would I want to leave you? I love you." Midoriya's heart warmed, but his fear kept the doubt lingering._

 _"B-but I have nothing to offer our pups. No-nothing e-except ca-carrying a-a useless gene." Todoroki reacted so fast that Midoriya wasn't sure he finished his sentence. He kissed him so sweetly that Midoriya could feel the calming pheromones against his lips. It was so soft that he found his lips cold before he could savor the kiss._

 _"You're not useless. Never say that to me again." It wasn't an order from an alpha, it was a plea from a lover. Todoroki sighed, the idea of his father's idiotic ramblings of quirk marriages coming to mind._

 _"So you don't naturally have a quirk. So what? Our bond wasn't through having a quirk. It's from just existing. Your existence means more to me than a fucking gene pool." He leaned in until he was practically pinning Midoriya to the couch, their eyes staring into the other's._

 _"If we met and you were still quirkless, that would've never mattered. All that mattered would be you wanting me. Because I would never stop wanting you. As long as you want me, I'll always be by your side. Even if you didn't, I would fight to be with you."_

'No fighting, please,' _thought Toshinori as he remembered Todoroki's rage. He let them have their sappy moment in peace._

* * *

Remembering where he was, Toshinori shook his head at him.

"No need to worry, I'm going into the teacher's lounge to rest after the dinner with Cementoss and Principal Nedzu. I trust you won't do anything out of the ordinary in our absence." Todoroki scoffed.

"No, our romance is going to get Aizawa involved anyway." At the mention of Aizawa, Toshinori laughed again.

"HAHA! I'm sorry, my boy! I really tried convincing him, I did! But Aizawa was insistent on abiding to his rules. Being discreet is the best possible route." The sound of chimes went off, letting everyone know that there was a couple minutes left before they'd open the dance floor. "Ah, that's our cue. Let's return to dinner, Young Todoroki."

Shouto nodded, then stopped when All Might turned to him with a smiling expression, but a sterner atmosphere.

"You are a good boy, Young Todoroki. I trust you'd keep Midoriya happy." His smile was gone for a brief moment, the darkness hiding the mean features of his eyes. "But if I even sense the slightest amount of distress from him because of you, you best hope I return to normal before I reach you."

His threat was empty compared to the imaginary guilt that sprung in his chest at the mere thought of making Midoriya whimper in distress.

"You better hope you find me before I kick my own ass," he muttered. Toshinori laughed and gave him a fatherly hug before happily leading him back inside.

Shouto took his seat next to Izuku, heart still fluttering with love when his omega looked at him lovingly.

"Shoucchan, do you want to dance?" he asked, rice stuck to his face from digging into his dinner. Shouto reached a hand out to clean his face, smiling endearingly.

"If that's what you want, sure." They shared a quick peck that was appreciated by their classmates. Well, except…

"Bakugou!" Kirishima shouted suddenly, making the two jump in their seats. They looked over to where he was yelling and saw Kirishima trying to shake Bakugou out of his disgusted state. He looked like he just passed out. Izuku and some others ran up to check on him, but Shouto stayed in place and smirked.

All Might approached him again, bending over slightly.

"I hope you two bear healthy pups in the future and love them dearly." The idea of having pups pleased Shouto.

In the past, he didn't think much of it, but now he thought about their babies at least once every few weeks. He would love their pups. It didn't bother him the least bit when Izuku tearfully confessed that he was quirkless and would probably pass that recessive gene onto their children. To Shouto, it only bothered him that he was so upset. Besides, his quirk would be passed down to their pups. His alpha genes would dominate in that regard and their kids would probably frolic in their spacious backyard making snow angels and any excuse to have a pool party with the summer they'd create. Quirks coexist in the children of alpha-omega pairs. With nothing to pair or compete against, his half hot and cold would take over.

Shouto didn't care about quirks, but imagining Izuku with a belly swollen with pups did a number on his heart.

After making sure Bakugou was going to be as fine as he was capable of, everyone was getting ready to start dancing. Uraraka stuffed some last minute dumplings into her mouth before Iida grabbed her hand. The two wore matching colors to coordinate, the blush of her poofy, off-the-shoulders dress and gloves matching with Iida's elegant, cherry blossom pink tie.

Momo and Jirou sprung up next, happily swinging each other around by their hands in matching scarlet. While the couples all got up to dance, the fated pair included, Tsuyu grew a little uncomfortable when her date came up to her. His smile was nervous and sweet.

"Asui-san, will you give me the pleasure of sharing this dance?" She didn't ask him to call her Tsuyu. She simply took his outstretched hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"Uraraka-kun, your movements are causing you to almost step on my foot!" scolded Iida to his partner. She rolled her eyes.

"I said I only know freestyle, not the Viennese waltz! I don't know what you're doing!" She groaned when he scowled at her. "Look at Deku-kun and Todoroki-kun!"

She gestured to her best friend and his mate, the both of them in their own little world as they held each other and danced to the romantic music. She sighed dreamily.

"They look so cute together. I wish someone looked at me the way they do to each other." Iida's face was blank.

"Uraraka-kun, my feelings for you are strictly platonic-" She cut him off by waving her hand frantically.

"I know, I know! But still, I like to think about it sometimes. Don't you want a mate too, Iida-kun?" The class president frowned for a minute, then opened his mouth to answer before they were quickly interrupted when Midoriya cried out from being bumped into. The sound had all of Class 1-A on edge, knowing that his mate might not respond well.

Monoma Neito looked unapologetic as he bumped into the omega, keeping his smirk to a minimum.

"Ara, did I shock the little omega out of his romance?" he jeered, quite possibly forgetting how ferocious alphas could be towards threats to their omegas.

Todoroki looked plenty pissed off at the interfering beta who caused his mate to become uneasy. _'Freeze him,'_ ordered his alpha harshly. But he needed to listen to his head. Maybe it was an accident. No one would dare bully Midoriya in front of him. Like an angel, Midoriya smiled.

"It's okay, Monoma-kun. It's not like you knocked me down." Monoma's eyes sharpened.

"Maybe I should. You 1-A peasants deserve to get knocked down a few-" Having heard enough, Todoroki tapped his foot on the floor, ice spreading and encasing Monoma in a pod of crystal while he was frozen in shock. With a solid kick, Todoroki sent him flying out into the courtyard. His classmates shrugged. Standard reaction. A sigh from Kendou followed as she and Tetsutetsu went to free Monoma from his prison.

"Can't we keep him in there until the party's over?" Tetsutetsu was heard saying. The pair stopped in their tracks, but Kendou had to repeat her duties as class president to herself before going back to helping him. Midoriya smiled and wrapped his arms around Todoroki's neck while the latter has his around the omega's waist.

"He wasn't really bothering me," he pointed out. Todoroki snarled in Monoma's direction.

"I won't let anyone mock you in front of me again." Shrugging, Midoriya buried his face into his alpha's chest and continued their dance.

Toshinori reverted back to his weakened form, keeping himself relaxed in the teacher's lounge while he and Cementoss were watching the dance hall through installed cameras on the TV. He chuckled as he saw Todoroki's reaction to someone insulting Midoriya. He turned to Cementoss, leaning in to ask him for a favor.

Aizawa saw the message at his feet, prompting him to take it easy on Todoroki. He was making out with Midoriya, wasn't he?! How dare they? His rules are supposed to be respected. Before he could find them, he spotted another couple trying to secretly make out behind a giant potted plant. His capture fibers came out to stop them.

* * *

While he was busy stopping hormonal brats, there was other drama happening with Tsuyu and her partner. In the middle of their dance, a group of boys sauntered up to the pair, making faces of disgust.

"You asked out the frog? Out of all the hero girls? I know we said 1-A, but if she was the only one left, there were plenty of girls in 1-B." Tsuyu blinked, looking over at her date. He looked petrified.

"She's still a hero. That was the point," another boy muttered. It took a bit of effort not to sigh too loud.

"I knew it." She didn't sound surprised at all. Disappointed maybe, but it didn't make her sweat. "Togaru, I was hoping you'd at least be truthful in your intentions."

He looked guilt-ridden. "I did want to try to get to know you, but-"

"You couldn't get passed my looks. I don't look like normal people. I have features of a frog because it's what I am. I'm aware of that." She was so blunt that it had Togaru wincing.

"I did try..." She shook her head.

"You wanted a hero girl to date because for you, it's like a trophy." One of the boys growled. He didn't like her attitude and she honestly didn't care.

"For people like us, it is! Everyone knows that the hero course gets all of the attention, so we have to scramble to get noticed! If dating a hero helps us gain recognition, then it's what we'll do! There's no place for us in the Sports Festival with you guys taking over. Feelings might get hurt, but in the end we all get acknowledged. An ugly frog like you should at least be grateful that someone even asked you out!" Tsuyu wasn't fazed at being called ugly, just annoyed.

"You're all terrible. I might be ugly, but as you said, I'm a hero. I'm going to gain recognition and respect because of it. I'd much rather be where I am now than a bitter person who uses people to climb up the hero ladder. Good luck getting any respect when I will make sure no one will ever associate themselves with your class." Togaru looked hurt, but guilty. Tsuyu could feel pity, but she was upset too for being used and being stupid enough to fall for it.

The other boys weren't hurt, they were pissed. One tried to reach for her, hand covered in adhesive from his quirk, but she quickly slapped him with her tongue. This caused the other boys except Togaru to react with their own quirks. Thankfully, they didn't get a chance to touch her.

"Leave her alone!" A giant dark mass swept in and forcefully shoved the boys aside, leaving Tsuyu unscathed. She saw the familiar blur of Dark Shadow returning to Tokoyami's side, who looked mildly concerned.

"Are you alright, Asui?" he asked.

"Call me Tsuyu-chan," she answered casually. The group scrambled up, Togaru hurrying back to Tsuyu.

"Asui-san, I know I look like a terrible person and my intentions weren't pure, but I want to try and redeem myself. I want to get to know you-"

"Liar!" shouted Dark Shadow as Tokoyami narrowed his eyes.

"I told you to leave her alone. That doesn't mean talk to her." Satou and Shouji were hurrying over to them. Satou downed the packet of sugar he had in hand and buffed up.

"You messing with one of our own?!" he demanded, Shouji glaring at them after witnessing the whole thing. The general Ed boys were up and getting in their faces as well. Tokoyami nodded at Tsuyu.

"Walk away, Asui. We'll handle this." She nodded and went towards the courtyard, wanting to be alone for a bit. She didn't show it, but what she heard stung her heart.

* * *

Aizawa finished punishing the couple and looked around for more trouble, noticing Tsuyu suddenly walk out into the courtyard. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, but had to stop the fight first when he saw Satou haul a boy towards a buffet table when the kid attempted to use his quirk to elongate his arms at him.

The fated pair took a break from dancing to sit and let themselves relax. Midoriya went to go get drinks, passing by the table of treats as he neared the punch bowl. He was greeted by several others around the bowl.

"Really thirsty..." muttered an omega as she took a gulp. Her beta smiled understandingly.

"All that dancing must've tired you out." Midoriya nodded to them and took two cups, filling them with punch before taking them back to his table.

Todoroki smiled up at him, taking the cup and a sip while Midoriya drank. They sat together, holding hands and watching their friends learn how to tango from Iida.

It seemed like a lot of fun, but Midoriya didn't have the motivation to convince Todoroki to dance with them. Instead, he sat in Todoroki's lap and cuddled with his alpha, feeling content.

The strong, reassuring scent of his alpha granted him more confidence in nuzzling and showing his affection. Something about his scent was more intoxicating than usual, yet Shouto didn't look like he was putting much effort into doing so. He nuzzled into Todoroki's scent gland, feeling more emboldened to do so as he felt fire dancing under his skin. Todoroki was surprised at his actions, but they weren't unwelcome. He gently moved so he could eye his mate in the face, smirking.

"You're very forward tonight, Izuku." The omega licked his lips, a sight that had his cock twitching and alpha howling with want. Izuku kissed him, a firm press on his lips so he could feel the familiar skin and taste.

On instinct, Todoroki's hips thrust up when Midoriya pressed himself down into his lap. The kiss drove into a more passionate one with their tongues mingling together. He could hear Midoriya panting, a clear sign that he wanted more than what he was getting. He immediately stood with Midoriya in his arms.

"My room," he managed to mutter before briskly walking out of the hall to the dorms. On the way, Izuku pressed warm kisses and electrifying licks to his neck where he had marked him during their first mating. They were like many of the couples who had omegas, all of the pairs leaving sporadically to go to the dorms.

* * *

One would think that fated alphas had all the control in the bedroom, but Todoroki knew that was a huge lie. Omegas had their alphas wrapped around their fingers and Midoriya had Todoroki by the balls.

While alphas had an insatiable sex drive, that didn't mean their omegas didn't. In fact, if an omega really wanted to mate, the alpha would immediately bow down and please their omega like they were meant to. They needed one another to feel thoroughly spent. If an omega wanted their alpha, they would take immediate charge until they were bouncing in their laps with their alpha's cocks hard and driving into them.

Midoriya was no different. It took one simple lick to Todoroki's marked scent gland to have the omega pinned down and deliciously thrust into in under a minute. The best sex is when Midoriya initiated it. He was initiating it stronger than he ever had before, oozing aroused pheromones with little care as to who could be watching them. Todoroki brought him to his room as fast as he could, desperately keeping his composure in the elevator when the air was heavy with tension and lust. Midoriya happily pulled off his jacket and went to work at peeling off his clothes, whimpering when Todoroki was slow to do the same. With his slacks and boxers off, all that was left for Midoriya to take off was his shirt.

"Shoucchan, aren't you hot?" He made a show of slowly unbuttoning his shirt, pushing his alpha onto the futon and straddling him. The shirt glided down his body and pooled behind him, exposing the omega shamelessly to the alpha. There was slick already glistening down his skin. Saliva pooled in Todoroki's mouth, swallowing thickly as he unconsciously reached out and slid a finger inside his already loose mate. Midoriya threw his head back and moaned lusciously, immediately dropping his hips to take him in to the knuckle. His entire body shuddered, submitting to his alpha and permitting him to touch him further. Something inside the alpha clicked, a voice desperately making him see reason if he was planning to make love. In his hesitation, the omega frowned and moved to take charge.

"Shoucchan...I want to have your pups..."

Izuku traced his tongue along his scent gland, desperate to get his alpha in the mood and ease the heat pooling inside him. His sweet licks promised him another passionate night, but Shouto had to swallow down his instincts for logical reasoning to have a voice.

Izuku hadn't taken his birth control pills regularly with the hectic testing schedule. Whenever they had sex, Shouto had to wear a condom despite feeling upset at the notion of not spilling his seed where it was meant to. He had no condoms and Izuku was acting like he was going into heat rather than simple lovemaking. He wasn't going to have sex with him just because he wanted to, he had every intention of getting himself pregnant.

He didn't want pups now. Pups were inevitable and what they both wanted, but it was too early. He would be killing Izuku's dream to become a hero and he didn't want that. It warmed and hurt his heart to imagine Izuku caring for their pups at home, but losing out to what he had wanted his whole life.

He had to find condoms, a morning after pill, something. The latter would probably have Izuku vomit it out with the state he was in. His omega wanted to breed. His alpha roared at him to stand down and breed his omega, already building up for a healthy knot. He didn't know when his shirt and pants came off, but now it didn't matter with Izuku grinding his naked slicked bottom to Shouto's dampening boxers.

There were condoms out in the common room, in a jar made by Momo to ensure that they wouldn't grow lax and unusable in the future. He tried to wiggle out of Izuku's grasp, but was immediately slammed down as gently as possible with One for All.

"Noooo," Midoriya whined, outright upset and knowing why Shouto wanted to leave. "Give it to me _raw_. I want you to breed me, alpha. Breed me until I'm heavy with your pups."

 _'Fucking do it...'_ growled his alpha. ' _You both want this. Give it to him. Don't stop until you know he's pregnant.'_

Shouto grit his teeth, torn between logic and desire. His head was filling with images of lying against Midoriya's pregnant belly, the heartbeats of their pups gently drumming in his ears. They slowly overtook the rest of his mind.

* * *

In the ballroom, Hatsume Mei dragged an unwilling Shinsou Hitoshi with her to the punch bowl. All thanks to her trusty metallic baby that strapped people down and moved about with a remote that only she knew how to use. This was going to be used for the police force sometime in the future. She eyed how horny some of the couple were being before they retreated to the dorms, but she could tell something was off even though her beta instincts weren't as keen as the other demographics. What was more suspicious was that she saw her dear classmates from the support course fussing around the bowl with her quirk. Her class was full of pride and would never trade secrets if they were latched onto an idea, so she needed an extra hand to figure out what was going on.

"Shinsei-"

"Shin _sou_ ," the beta corrected for the umpteenth time that night, but was ignored. She pointed to two of her classmates that were rapidly taking notes.

"I want you to go to those guys and use the Force on them!" He rolled his eyes.

"It's not called...okay, fine whatever. As long as you take this stupid thing off me. I can walk by myself," he added when he felt a jolt. She nodded and waved goodbye.

He moved to the pair, smirking a little.

"Oi," he called out, getting their attention. They protected their notes and eyed him suspiciously.

"What's one plus one?" They both looked at him like he was stupid, one opening his mouth before the other stopped him.

"Don't! He can control you if you answer him!" The other suddenly remembered and glared at him. Shinsou quirked a brow.

"That's what you're afraid of?" They looked determined.

"Yes!" they answered in unison, suddenly falling under his control. He blinked, not expecting that to actually work. Mei danced over.

"Now ask them what they put in the bowl!" Shinsou narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why would they-" He was jerked forward by a press of a button, growling. "Fine."

He was handed a small bag of tablets after he asked, snatched by Mei. She dug her hand in and pulled one out, nibbling and quickly nodding when a familiar sweet taste coated her tongue.

"Heat inducers for omegas. We talked about them in class and how using them would fail. Omegas are always willing to pay big money to find supplements to enhance their quirks and heats naturally do that. But that also makes them willing to mate with anybody if they're not mated. If they are, then they go into heat and their mates go into ruts. I remember some people wanting to play with the concept, but our sensei yelled at us not to. Looks like they did. Ask them for the antidote. Any good support tech can reverse their invention." They were handed a bag of blue colored pills. She clicked her tongue.

"This won't do. Omegas won't drink pills in heat, they wanna ride their partners until they're pregnant. But!" Her eyes shone wildly. She jumped onto Shinsou's back and wrapped her legs around him, using the remote to zoom them out of the ballroom. He kept his yelp in his throat as she ramped the speed up to 20 mph.

"Everyone who drank went to the dorms, right?! All omegas want to breed in their nests, so I know what to do! You can't kill a virus, but you can stop the symptoms!" Shinsou just wanted away from this crazy beta.

* * *

Shouto didn't fucking care anymore. He lost full control when Izuku licked his scent gland and massaged his balls to the point of knotting. He was going to breed him heavy with his pups. His cock ached to be inside his mate's warmth and Shouto's alpha side took over. They were kissing sloppily, Izuku feeling drool running down as his slick amounted copiously below. Without any thought, Shouto plunged two fingers in, humming contently when he felt how wide his omega's usually tight hole was. He was ready for his knot.

"Get on top of me," he muttered harshly. "Make me give you my knot."

Izuku scrambled to comply, grabbing hold of his cock and inching it towards his waiting hole. Before he sank down and unbeknownst to them both, the vent wafted in translucent air. Not just to their room, but to the entire dorm building.

* * *

Mei happily cranked her little baby up to release the gas into the main vent, noting Shinsou's struggle beneath her. She shook her head at him in disappointment.

"You need to work out," she pointed out wisely. His legs quaked as he tried to keep her upright.

"You mind your own business!" he snapped. "What are you doing anyway?"

She had him use his quirk on a security guard to give him the key to the utilities room, asking him to forget once he released him from his control. Then Mei needed him as a boost to reach the vents and turned the AC on.

Mei grinned slyly. "Mind your own business!" she parroted, then cackled when he glared at her.

"Airborne birth control! My mom's an omega and she'd forget to take her birth control pills before her heats, so I invented this baby to disperse the pills in gas form so it would make things more convenient! Of course in this case, I used the emergency ones used before sex, so I'll have to grab some morning after ones too. Can't you see this baby flying off the shelf when it makes its debut?! Using it in a situation like this shows how well it works even in a pinch! Not just birth control, but it can be used in hostage situations where calming pheromones can be used to calm hostages down! The support companies will definitely want me after this, don't you think, Shinsei?!" During her speech, Shinsou started to crumble.

"I get it! Now. **Get**. **_Off_**!"

* * *

The gas made its way to every room, couples in some of them already going at it and spilling into their mates with little abandon. In some cases, knots were about to catch and with the intensity of the heat inducers, no one thought about protection or pills. They were going to breed.

Izuku gasped as he took in Todoroki's cock, moaning deliciously and moving his hips once he sank down to the hilt. Todoroki shot his hips up to meet him, cock thrusting in and determined to catch his knot right into his womb. However, something inside grabbed hold of his consciousness and yanked him back. His mind screamed at him to wake up, he was going to ruin Izuku's future. He didn't want that. The guilt flooded inside as he thought about Izuku crying over his dreams being dashed over their hormones. He gained consciousness when the sound of the intercom turned on. It was mainly used by staff to announce if class was canceled, so why...?

"Hiya! It's Hatsume Mei from the support course! I don't know if anyone can hear me since you're all horny and your other selves have taken over, but I just wanna let you know that I, Hatsume Mei, have saved everyone from unwanted pregnancy by giving the omegas airborne birth control! Now you can screw each other's brains out in peace! Remember, Hatsume Mei did this! Spread the word!" A scoff was heard in the background.

"If no one can hear you, then why bother-" The intercom was cut off before the thought could finish. Did she just say...?

"Shoucchan, please..." Midoriya pleaded desperately, "I want your knot. I want to have your pups..."

Shouto chuckled, elated that he wasn't about to ruin their future. "I'll give you my knot, Izuku. You won't have to worry about having my pups."

His alpha was given an internal slap, but he would still give his omega most of what he wanted. Izuku was about to ask what he meant, but squealed as he was pushed onto his back and thrust into deeply. Moans spilled from his mouth, hips moving upwards to meet Shouto's cock. His legs wrapped around Todoroki's waist to hell hoist himself up to meet him, cooing desperately and begging for his knot. Todoroki shuddered, his cock being squeezed by Midoriya's walls so deliciously that it was begging to be milked. They hadn't had sex without protection unless Midoriya was in the pill, so it had been weeks since a proper release that left an omega satisfied.

He was going to cum and spill himself inside his mate, bathing his omega with the semen he wanted from his alpha. He held his breath when his knot formed, catching inside Midoriya.

"I-Izuku!" he groaned. Izuku moved his hips faster, feeling the knot inside him swell.

"Inside me!" he gasped. "Knot your omega! Don't let me spill a drop! Give me your pups, Shoucchan. Breed me!"

His incoming knot and Izuku's dirty talk pushed him over the edge. Seizing Midoriya's waist, he came inside him and filled his womb with his semen. That alone was enough to have Midoriya cum without touching his cock. His infertile semen spurted onto their stomachs as Midoriya continued to grind his hips and savor his alpha's knot inside of him. Midoriya sighed in content and lied down, pulling him down with him to kiss him deeply. Shouto let him, thoroughly spent and waiting for his knot to die down. Poor Midoriya would die of shame if he heard what he was doing just now.

* * *

It look five minutes for the heat to subside and Todoroki was kicked out of his own bed while Midoriya wrapped himself into a ball with a blanket.

"I. Am. A. Slut." Were the words muttered out of the ball. Todoroki chuckled, wanting to go inside and curl against his omega.

"It's fine, Izuku," he assured. There was a shake, meaning disagreement.

"It's only fine because Hatsume-san saved us. I know my omega. I would've kept going until I was three months pregnant." They ignored the image that came into their heads.

"But we didn't," Todoroki pointed out calmly. He sighed and inched closer to the ball, both still naked but no longer desiring each other's bodies.

"Let me cuddle you at least. Then we'll go back to the ball and dance again." Midoriya muttered something, but he did want to have fun with their friends. He willingly opened the covers and welcomed Todoroki back into his arms.

* * *

After Aizawa handled the fight between his students and some general Ed ones, he set to work to stop couples from shamelessly sucking each other's faces off in the hall.

He had successfully prevented six couples from getting down and dirty before Principal Nedzu had to pull him aside and tell him to let the students enjoy the ball. He'd let them enjoy the ball, he just didn't want anyone sucking on anybody else's. But he could relax.

Walking out to the fountain for some air, he was surprised to see Tsuyu by the edge of it instead of inside the dance hall like everyone else was. The last dance was coming up and it wasn't to be missed because Mic hyped up how romantic it would be.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying the dance like your friends?" he asked, faintly hearing Mina squealing inside. Tsuyu let out a little ribbit, turning to him. She looked pretty nice in her fluffy white dress laced with soft green ribbons.

"I came out here to be alone for a bit. My date only wanted to be my date because I was in Class 1-A." He narrowed his eyes for a second, remembering when some general Ed student came into their classroom during lunch break to ask her about what to wear for the dance. He had a face to attach to the sudden urge to avenge his student.

"Ouch." His voice was perfectly monotone. Tsuyu shrugged her shoulders.

"Only for a little bit. Then I decided if that person cares little for me, I shouldn't care much about them." He only asked her out because she was from 1-A. She didn't want that to be a reason to start a relationship and an attribute in a mate.

"Midoriya-chan and Todoroki-kun are lucky to be fated to one another. I want someone to be loyal to me as they are to each other. Todoroki-kun can be a scary alpha, but his heart is good. I'm just a normal beta who has to find someone the normal way. In normal terms, rejecting someone is more common. Fated pairs never reject their partners. They never feel that sting. But this isn't the first time I've been rejected, so it gets easier each time it happens." Her personality was pretty clear and she was blunt to a fault. But she still had feelings and rejection hurts. Aizawa may not know the feeling personally, but he could understand.

"You're not a bad kid, Asui." It seemed to lift her spirits a little.

"Coming from you, Aizawa-sensei, that makes it more believable." Oh no, she was doing some weird smile. Not bad considering how down she looked, but there was a hope in there that he didn't want a part of.

"Don't go asking me for a hug though." He meant it as a warning. She nodded politely.

"You like your space. I'll respect it." They sat in silence for a moment longer, too long for Aizawa.

"Do you want to go back inside?" he asked. She fidgeted a little, feeling unconfident for the first time.

"...it's a little embarrassing to go inside with no one to dance with for the final song."

"..."

* * *

Todoroki and Midoriya dressed and made it back to the ballroom to their friends. Ochako raced over to them, demanding where they had gone and letting them know that they missed out on the tango Iida was trying to teach them. Present Mic interrupted them from his stand.

"Hey, everybody! Last dance! It's so romantic!" They had to cover their ears from the feedback. He changed the song from upbeat to a slow dance.

Midoriya was about to hold Todoroki, but stopped suddenly when he saw another pair join their Class 1-A circle.

"Ai-Aizawa-sensei?!" Said sensei twitched when he heard him, but refused to acknowledge it. He held hands with Tsuyu and refused to touch her waist. Kaminari cackled.

"Like an uncle dancing with his niece!" he joked. Aizawa glared at him.

"Detention." To appease his anger, the other girls and Iida ganged up on him.

"We'll show you how to dance, sensei! Iida's an expert!" Iida nodded energetically. It made Tsuyu smile for the first time the whole night. Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"We're fine. Now stop looking and speak of this to no one." They nodded enthusiastically and went back to their partners.

The rest of the night was fun to say the least. Aizawa got annoyed of dancing one minute in when Present Mic teased him and forced Tokoyami to take his place, who didn't mind and had Dark Shadow trade places with him when needed.

Midoriya went back to Todoroki, who opened up his arms and let his omega in. He buried his nose into Izuku's fluffy hair and held him closely. Izuku hummed and wrapped his arms around Todoroki's neck, happily living in the moment. Pups…can wait. He wanted both, to be a hero and a mother. But his dream to be a hero came first before settling down.

* * *

In the next few days, the drugged punch bowl was the talk of the school and it wasn't hard to find out who had done it. For some reason, the students involved wrote a full-fledged confession letter and turned themselves into the office. But once they walked into the office, they acted as if they snapped out of a trance and had no idea why they were there. But their pockets were full of the heat inducers and a flash drive of all the research and trials they had done, dated with their names and several logs of information.

Ryo Inui was in charge of their discipline along with Gang Orca, but neither student was seen again after the doors were shut for their punishment.

Mei and Shinsou walked away from the office, Mei looking pleased with herself.

"I also included how their plans were stopped by me and my babies! I'm going to get calls from support companies for sure!" Shinsou rolled his eyes.

"Do you even think about the victims?" She stopped in her tracks and grabbed him by the arm. For once, her eyes were serious.

"Of course I do! I would never make an invention focusing on what it does for me. What it does to me is a benefit. It _should_ do what I made it for, that's why it has existence in the first place!" For a moment, he had admiration for her. But it quickly went away when she tugged him towards the workshop room.

"Now time to make something for you! You're my new muse!" Her strength was too much for him to overcome. He was heard yelling for miles until the workshop door closed.

* * *

 **I didn't write about their quirks going haywire, I wanted to focus solely on the pups possibility! Thank you all for enjoying this story, but I think it's a nice spot to end and put it to rest :D**

 **I will write another story for Tododeku for sure! A oneshot, won't give too much away ;)**


	6. Pups

**Here's a bonus chapter! As thanks to all of you reading this story. I can't tell you all how much I appreciate each one of you. If I don't reply to your reviews or comments, know that I read each one and I am so happy for everyone's kindness.**

 **For those of you who read my other stories, like 'No Name for the Rogue,' you shall be pleasantly surprised…**

* * *

Summer was in full swing, but that didn't mean that the class was off the hook when it came to their studies. The collective groan was heard throughout the city as each student received an email from Aizawa that they had to meet in front of the school for a week-long project and no one was allowed to miss or else they would be expelled. How serious.

Midoriya arrived at Todoroki's estate the morning of the class meeting. Fuyumi happily let him in, smiling from ear-to-ear. Her baby brother was just so happy since meeting his mate and he didn't isolate himself from his siblings anymore. His brothers were sneakily watching from a corner as Midoriya headed up to Todoroki's room. They snickered, silently taking bets as to how long it would take Midoriya to wake up their brother. If they would make it down in the next hour. Blushing and appalled, Fuyumi used her quirk to blow the two away with a mini snowstorm.

Midoriya slid open the door quietly, giggling a bit when he saw his mate still sleeping. On the floor was his phone, lighting up with texts from Momo and Iida to wake everyone up. Todoroki always had his phone on silent at night, so the texts were useless. He gently approached Todoroki's side and knelt down to him on all fours. He reached out to touch Todoroki's shoulder.

"Shoucchan…time to-WAH!" Shouto reached out and yanked Midoriya into his futon. In two moves, he had Midoriya pinned with the blanket covering the both of them. Shouto made a groaning noise and cuddled into Midoriya, who whined and tried to move out of his hold while his omega begged him to stay put.

"Wake up, Shoucchan! We have to meet up with the others!" Shouto didn't even flinch.

"I dreamt that you promised you'd stay in bed with me. Stay in bed with me," he murmured sleepily. Izuku rolled his eyes.

"That's staying in your dreams. Wake up! I don't want to get in trouble!" After grumbling and growling, Shouto finally opened his eyes, looking into his mate's fondly. Izuku warmly smiled back, both leaning in to share a kiss.

At the breakfast table, the two didn't notice the siblings happily staring at them and exchanging smiles.

* * *

"Glad you all could make it today," began Aizawa in his normal bored tone. In his hand was a coffee tumbler with the UA symbol on it. Around the class were many cars with tinted windows.

"Heroes don't stop their training even in resting periods. Not only are they expected to be role models in the eyes of the public with how righteous they are, they are also expected to know how to handle the home. We're starting a week-long project in a few minutes." The class echoed their groans except for Iida and Momo who both tried to keep their classmates under control. Aizawa continued like they never interrupted him.

"By running a home, that means that heroes should know how to care for children. In this case…" He shuddered when he saw how excited some of his students got. _They_ had baby faces, for Christ's sake.

"…babies." The girls and Izuku were all screaming. The omegas were the happiest. Their instincts were naturally motherly and they jumped at the chance to be around babies and small children. The others weren't too upset either, except Bakugou.

"HAH?! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH A DROOLY-ASS BABY?!" he shouted. He was instantly bound by what seemed to be invisible wire, but upon closer inspection, they saw that it was denim. Izuku immediately got excited again.

"T-this is-!" On cue, one of the doors opened for a car and Best Jeanist came out looking dapper as always.

"Bakugou-kun, I see you haven't controlled that brutish temper of yours. This temper better not show when you're handling my pup." While the class all had their jaws on the floor at the sight of another top hero, Best Jeanist noticed how bright Midoriya was.

"Ah, an omega. I can tell that you will be very caring and loving to your pup. If I knew someone like you was going to be here, I would've requested you." Their thoughts came to a screeching halt. Did that mean…?

Aizawa sighed, bowing his head to him. "Sorry for the noise, Best Jeanist. If it's not clear to the rest of you, I'll explain. The lot of you won't be caring for just anyone's pup. The principal has assembled babies from top heroes, so keep that in mind as you care for them. Don't embarrass the school."

The class was so determined to get started that the rest of the process was a quick blur. So the class was split into pairs for the project, which was going to be a week-long. To ensure that the babies would have little separation anxiety as possible, the students would be staying at the parents' house while the parents were on vacation or missions. Most parents would be available for questions, but the students would mainly be on their own. This project was to teach the students how to care for babies, but it was also to help students realize they were too young to have babies. Aizawa sighed as he finished explaining.

"In my opinion, this project makes omegas want babies more than prevents it, but I didn't get hired for my opinions. Midoriya and Todoroki, we have arranged you two to receive a baby from another fated pair." Midoriya smiled at his mate, resting his head on his shoulder.

Having pups was far down the line in the future, but Midoriya couldn't help but fantasize about having and running around with a stroller full of them.

The others received their babies carefully from each set of parents. Iida and Uraraka teamed up and got to take care of Tensei's son. Every pair got a baby from a hero one of them interned with except for Mineta and Shouji, who got a dog. Aizawa didn't trust Mineta with a baby, so they got a dog. Shouji didn't mind and neither did Mineta. The last to receive a baby were the fated pair, the baby in Aizawa's arms from a family servant.

"His parents are on a mission, so they couldn't be here. The mother has just one threat: anything happens to the baby and we'll see a giant monster tearing up the city. The father said the same, but that you'll wish he kills you an hour into your torture. They're high-profile heroes and the father tends to work in the shadows like me. He's the industry's ace-in-the-hole when it comes to assassination. The mom is a literal monster when he's pissed. This is their baby. Say hello to Riren."

Midoriya had to keep his squealing in his throat. Riren was adorable. His fluffy brunet hair was a fuzz on his head, his grey eyes were wide and curious and his cheeks were chubby and to die for. His hands were covered in drool as he gnawed on them.

"He's nine months old. UA had to pay his parents big money to let us have him and they'll throw the money back in their faces if it comes down to it, so be careful. When he gets upset and cries if he's in danger around villains, his parents will make a bloodbath. He knows how to talk a little, but I guess it's a lot for a baby. Here." He handed Riren to Midoriya, who accepted him gladly. He grinned brightly.

"Hi, Riren-kun!" Riren blinked at the stranger holding him, unsure whether or not to be upset. The fluffy green teen reminded him of his mama because he smelled kind of like him. Not uncommon. Fated omegas understood each other more than they did regular omegas. It was said in ancient times, fated omegas could take care of each other's children because they exuded familiar pheromones.

Riren glanced over at Todoroki, jaw dropping in awe. He had never seen anything like the teen before him. He had funny hair, but he kind of reminded him of Papa: strong, capable and loyal. He giggled joyfully and gnawed on his fist some more. His other hand reached out to shake his hand. Todoroki subconsciously reached out, letting the baby take his hand and giggle infectiously. The pair smiled back, warm feelings surfacing along with the desire to have a pup of their own one day.

* * *

The class was having lunch in a quiet cafe for them to get to know their babies better. Most of it revolved around the babies learning names, or rather, nicknames. Shouji and the golden retriever were bonding well. Mineta failed to do so because he tried to use the dog to pick up chicks. The dog, named Lan thanks to Kouda telling them, bit Mineta when he sensed his impure intentions and was about to run to the nearest hero to apprehend the 'villain,' but Shouji calmed him down.

Riren was being fed some mashed squash from Midoriya, who hummed in thought.

"Riren-kun should learn our names first, but my last name's kinda long and he probably can't pronounce 'z' yet." A lightbulb appeared over his head. "Ah!"

Riren blinked when Midoriya leaned in closer and smiled gently. "Riren-kun, my name's Deku! It's nice to meet you!"

Riren muttered something lowly, processing his name and trying his best to think about it.

"Dyaku…" he murmured dreamily, then got excited and banged his hands on the table. "Dyaku!"

Midoriya laughed alongside him. "Yeah! You got it right! Your turn, Shoucchan!"

Todoroki stiffened, unsure how to approach the matter. His mate looked so confident that he didn't want to let him down. But nothing was coming to mind.

"T-Todoroki…" he managed to spit out while the baby puffed out his chubby cheeks. Izuku smiled patiently.

"Ah, that's a little difficult, no? He can call you Shoucchan too!" Todoroki instantly scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Only _you_ can call me that." Izuku pouted.

"Riren-kun can use it too!" While the two got into a fierce debate over it, Riren mumbled and muttered to himself until he spoke aloud.

"To…to…Totodoki?" He finally beamed when he heard a resemblance. "Doki?"

Todoroki frowned. That wasn't it. He opened his mouth to correct him, but Midoriya beat him to the punch.

"A-ah! That's right! Totodoki! Because-" he looked over at his mate, smiling as if seeing him was the pinnacle of his day, "he makes my heart go 'doki doki!'"

Cupid's arrow had a clear shot into Todoroki's heart and fired point blank. He grabbed Midoriya's hands and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Right after we graduate, we'll get married." Midoriya was more than used to Todoroki's outbursts for marriage, but it still made him blush madly.

"S-Shoucchan!" Watching their dynamic made Riren giggle, kicking his feet and grinning from ear to ear with his gums and tiny teeth. They could hear the faint sounds of someone gagging and saw that Bakugou was dry heaving. He was getting better, but he did have his moments. It didn't help that Best Jeanist's tiny daughter made a nest out of his hair despite Kirishima desperately trying to fish her out. Aizawa sighed as the waitress brought him another pot of coffee. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

The next thing to do after lunch was to get situated in their new homes for the week. Clothes would be brought to them shortly, but it was more important to get comfortable and keep the pups in a familiar setting. They were being driven to a huge home that was gated and protected by several security guards. Heroes could protect themselves, but their homes were left and had to be protected as well.

Midoriya had his back rail-straight with Riren in his lap when his window was rolled down. Luckily Todoroki was sitting across from him and had a comforting hand on a shoulder. A burly looking guard poked his head in, smiling softly. Riren wiggled in Midoriya's lap and kicked happily when he saw the familiar face.

"Ah, welcome back, Riren-sama. It's good to meet you two as well. The bosses have left a note for you two inside. Make yourselves at home." He pulled back, letting the window slide back up as the driver continued into the compound.

The house was a mix between modern and old-style Japanese. The walls and woodwork resembled traditional style, but all of the furniture was up-to-date and modern. Everything was spotless and practically sparkling. It was like walking into a new home.

After placing Riren down in his little playplace in the living room, the fated pair were allowed to explore the house. But first was to read the note left on the fridge along with a credit card taped onto it.

'Hi, UA students! Welcome to our home. Our guestroom for you two is all prepared and the baby monitor is running. There should be food for you two to last a few days, but if you need more, feel free to use this card to buy what you need. Don't worry too much about making a mess. Just try to clean up as best as you can. We have a maid team that comes in every other day to clean. Because you two are fated, I know how hard it'll be to hold back when you want to have sex. Trust me, me and my husband are the same. The room has plenty of condoms and omegan birth control. Make yourselves at home and take care of Riren! If not, don't be surprised if a giant titan destroys half the city.

Listen, you little shits. Clean up after yourselves while you're in my house. I don't give a shit about the maids, take responsibility. I don't want find a crumb. The closet by the front door has all the cleaning supplies you need. Read the directions and clean up your shit. If you have sex and make a mess on the sheets, you're buying me new sheets with your money. Riren's nursery needs to be the cleanest, so start learning how to vacuum if you don't yet and don't vacuum while he's in the room. The baby monitor needs to be on you at all times. If you cook, clean your shit. The stove and counters better be wiped and sanitized before we get back. If you bring friends over, make them wipe their feet outside and use the outdoor shower before they come into my house. If Riren's sleep schedule gets fucked when your friends are over, I'm kicking your asses. If you make him cry, I'll fuck you up. Take care of my pup.'

Midoriya had to read the note twice. He was fairly certain the note was written by two different people. Shouto smirked as he finished the second paragraph.

"Now we know who the alpha is. And…" He reached out and embraced his mate from behind, sighing deeply as he was engulfed in his scent.

"How understanding of the omega. We should take full advantage of his generous offer." Midoriya went red.

"S-Shoucchan! There's still the project! And we can't have sex while Riren's awake! That's Parenting 101!"

"So we'll break the rules."

"No!"

Midoriya managed to steer him away by promising him something later tonight, then both returned to Riren's side. The baby had a bunch of toys and plushies near him, happily handing a green bunny to Midoriya.

"Dyaku!" he squeaked. Midoriya's heart went weak, taking the toy gratefully.

"Thank you, Riren-kun." To Todoroki, Riren handed him a red and white teddy bear.

"Doki!" Todoroki awkwardly smiled and accepted it.

"Thanks." Riren went back to playing with his toy xylophone with the TV playing a child's program with music. Todoroki and Midoriya were left to cuddle on the couch and watch him closely.

"I don't think Aizawa ever told us the names of his parents," Todoroki pointed out. Midoriya hummed.

"We'll probably meet them later. The father likes to work in the shadows, right? Maybe they did it for privacy. I didn't even see family photos out." Todoroki shook his head.

"The alpha probably put them away because he thought we'd get them dirty for checking them." Ha, that was probably the reason. Midoriya's buzzing phone caught their attention. Kirishima was calling. Midoriya smiled.

"I wonder what the others are up to right now," he wondered out loud before he answered.

"HEEEEEELP!" shouted Kirishima, forcing Midoriya to hold the phone away from him. Todoroki twitched, waiting for Midoriya to speak. After wincing, the omega held the phone tentatively to his ear again.

"What's wrong, Kirishima-kun?" he asked slowly. The reply was more crying, but at least it was quieter.

"We need help! Bakugou's gonna lose it and a bunch of us don't know what we're doing! We need a team!" Todoroki quirked a brow.

"A pair is a team," he pointed out matter-of-factly. Kirishima cried some more before he sounded coherent again.

"Pleaseeee…" he whimpered. Midoriya felt bad for him. Besides, Riren could play with other babies if he felt lonely.

"I'll get our baby's diaper bag ready." At this, Kirishima squealed and cried tears of joy.

"Thanks! I'm gonna try and get the others too! We can all work as a team!" Or they crash and burn together, but the omegas were coming to the rescue if they were going to show up.

* * *

Everyone showed up at the kid's park where Momo had created several picnic blankets to lay on the grass underneath the trees. Each pair had their own blanket and were helping each other out with their babies.

Tokoyami sighed as his and Asui's baby cried pitifully in his arms. Tokoyami's eyes were closed while Dark Shadow looked like he wanted to cry too out of sympathy.

"Yes, I feel your anguish," he murmured softly and understandingly. Tsuyu let out a little ribbet and stared at him blankly. She knew how to handle children, having younger siblings herself.

"He's just hungry, Tokoyami-chan." She silently held out the bottle of milk to him. He froze a little, hiding his embarrassment and stiffly taking the bottle from her.

"HOMEMADE ICE CREAM!" announced Satou, pulling out a container of the ice cream he had made for the little girl he and Kouda were handling. Immediately, Ochako yanked it out of his hands with a glare.

"Babies can't have sweets so young! Maybe like a spoon, but that's it!" Satou looked horrified when Ochako stole it from him, but then he decided to yell back.

"My pacifier was a lollipop!"

"You also have syrup for blood!" Poor Kouda had to be the one to try and stop their arguing while holding the baby girl in his arms.

Since Shouji didn't have a baby, he got to hold at least three in his arms while Aoyama, Ashido, Kaminari, Sero, Ojiro and Hagakure played with Lan. Jirou and Momo were in a fierce discussion over putting either a pearl colored or diamond sparky headband on Uwabami's daughter. Iida forced Mineta to go with him to get more diapers for the group, diligently pushing his nephew's stroller. While Midoriya was helping Kirishima and Bakugou with Best Jeanist's daughter, Todoroki was left with Riren while the baby was happily squealing and enjoying the breeze.

The little girl was loving Midoriya right now, pushing her face into his chest for his scent and cuddles. Kirishima wanted to hold her too, but his alpha intensity made her cry and his hardening wasn't exactly cuddly. Bakugou said he wasn't bothered by her rejection, but he didn't want Deku being better at him at anything even if it was something as gross as getting babies to like you.

Right now, Todoroki wanted cuddles from Midoriya. He was slightly jealous of the babies, but he smirked thinking about all the attention he was going to get tonight. He wasn't exactly touch starved, per se, he just wanted Midoriya. He understood why babies loved him. He sighed deeply in adoration.

A little exaggerated sigh followed soon after from in front of him. A little startled, he looked to find Riren copying his sigh. Pleased with himself, he giggled and stared up at Todoroki for praise. He was really cute, maybe cuter than Midoriya. Smiling gently, Todoroki reached out and poked his chubby cheek, earning another squeal.

"See? Sure you need to protect her as an alpha, but your drive to do that is scaring her more than it makes her feel safe," explained Midoriya as he was finally able to get Best Jeanist's daughter into Kirishima's arms. He was finally smiling goofily like he always did, making her smile and hug him tightly. Bakugou was silently listening and waiting for Kirishima to hand her over to him.

* * *

It was getting close to dinner time and the sun was approaching the horizon. Everyone bid each other goodbye and went to their temporary homes.

Midoriya and Todoroki settled down for dinner, a meal of cold soba already prepped by the omega. Riren's food was simple to make, pureed chicken and broccoli with thorough instructions on how to make both along with threats from the alpha if they messed up. Riren was happily enjoying being fed by both boys and would show it by banging his hands on his little table, blowing raspberries and cooing loudly. Midoriya felt his chest throb with the omegan desire to have his own pups. It felt cruel to take care of a pup no matter how cute they were. But he kept it bottled in, put on a big smile and went back to taking care of Riren. His heart broke piece by piece each time Riren cooed, looked and smiled at him.

He thought he was handling being around babies well. He had told himself and was convinced that he could wait until him and Todoroki became pro-heroes. Yet his heart was hurting the more he spent time around them. Being exposed, playing and cuddling them was bringing down his walls and will stronger than he had anticipated. He had to force all of that in a box or else he would resent himself.

He didn't think Todoroki would sense his little blip of distress.

After cleaning the dishes, the kitchen and the table with a full inspection from one of the bodyguards, they were allowed to shower and prepare for bed. Riren was given a careful bath by Todoroki, watched by Midoriya whose heart throbbed further seeing how gentle his mate was with a baby. _'He was going to be an excellent father, why wait?'_ was what his omega reasoned. Midoriya clutched his chest, tears well up in his eyes and biting his bottom lip to keep his whimper in his throat. He felt like he was being torn apart by his natural desire to have a family and his dreams of becoming a hero.

Todoroki silently finished the bath while his alpha scolded him in his head to comfort his omega.

With Riren in a fresh diaper, pajamas and his luxury crib, he yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep with his pacifier in his mouth. Midoriya gently pet his soft hair before silently retreating out of the room, making sure the baby monitor was still on.

In the guestroom with both boys showered and ready for some much needed sleep, Todoroki waited for Midoriya to crash into their bed and into his arms. Todoroki made sure to lay the room heavy with his pheromones to calm him down and give him a sense of familiarity. Midoriya buried his face in his chest and breathed deeply. Todoroki leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his mate's hair.

"Tell me why you're upset." Cut through all the bs of dancing around and leading him into what he wanted to talk about. Fated mates knew when their mates were upset and were gungho about fixing it. When he felt Midoriya freeze, he knew all the possible scenarios that might be running through his mate's mind.

And the solution wasn't to lie.

Midoriya's mouth felt drier than it had before. Lying to his alpha felt disdainful. He couldn't bring himself to do so knowing that Todoroki would look at him with so much concern.

"I-I…do-don't wa-wanna say…" he murmured. Todoroki's arms around him tightened.

"When you say that, it means you're going through something that you don't want to burden others with or make them resent you. You do neither to me. You can tell me anything. I'm your alpha." Midoriya fell deeper into Todoroki's embrace, feeling his muscles that had been so tense earlier finally relax. His omega begged him to open up, to take the comfort his alpha was more than willing to give.

It made him feel silly in a way, but he had to say something.

"Th-this project is...ho-horrible. I re-really want pups..." He trembled as he spoke, his omega shaking inside of him with pure sorrow. Being denied of having a child was one of the worst feelings an omega could have.

"I-I thought I co-could handle...being around them...but it hurts." He clung tighter to Shouto. "It hurts so much..."

Shouto couldn't find anything encouraging to say. Sometimes it was best to say nothing. But he held him close, waiting and trying to figure out the best thing to say. Midoriya let himself be immersed in Todoroki's scent. His alpha was always so understanding and kind. Todoroki always put Midoriya's feelings first and rarely did they ever argue. When they did, they would quickly make up. He was truly lucky to be bonded to an amazing alpha. He was once a quirkless omega, but now he too would protect his mate like Todoroki wouldn't hesitate to do. He was finally able to relax himself, practically melting into his mate's embrace and breathing in his scent. Feeling him relax, Todoroki smiled.

"You're going to be an amazing mother. And hero. Whatever you choose first, I'm with you. I've got you." Midoriya looked up and smiled, cheerful and pure as ever.

"I want to be an amazing wife first before anything else!" That sparked an all too familiar interest in Todoroki. The alpha clasped his hands tightly.

"You don't have to wait long. We're going to get married tomorrow morning and have brunch with everyone after." Midoriya went red and sweated profusely.

"We don't have to marry tomorrow!" He almost felt guilty when Todoroki once again looked forlorn. Suddenly, a mischievous smile was on his lips.

"The least we can do is practice for our wedding night." Midoriya's red face complimented his bushy green hair.

"To-To-Todo-Todoroki-kun!" Todoroki didn't blink, smiling seductively. He shifted until he was above him and had his arms around Midoriya's head. His eyes were just like a true alpha's, practically predatory and lustful.

"You called me 'Todoroki-kun.' I should punish you for not calling me 'Shoucchan.'" Todoroki's punishments often involved putting Midoriya in embarrassing positions, like riding his cock. His alpha was a different type of insatiable. One time in a rut, Todoroki was thrusting into him like a jackhammer and even took time to take pictures of Midoriya's blissful, flushed face. Don't ask how Midoriya had to convince him to delete the pictures.

"S-Shou-oohhh..." Shouto latched onto a sensitive patch of Midoriya's neck and sucked. His hands were crawling underneath Midoriya's sleep shirt and grabbing his breasts, massaging them to bulge and pinching his nipples. It made him think less about having pups and more about feeling as much pleasure as he wanted to give his alpha. Slick slowly trickled out of his hole and down his legs, desperate for his alpha to give him his love. Shouto reached for the condoms, intent on using the whole box. While he could live with painting his beautiful omega white every night, he still had to be considerate of their hosts' home.

In the morning, Midoriya was lazily making their breakfast while Shouto was feeding Riren his baby food. Riren was giggly as he watched Shouto and Izuku interact over food, sharing secret smiles and happily feeding one another. It reminded him a lot of his mama and papa.

* * *

The following days were great after the first. Izuku and Shouto learned to change, bathe, feed and care for Riren as if he was their pup. The true struggle was getting up late at night when Riren cried and had to be fed or rocked to sleep. For a couple hours one day, Aizawa had to observe them to make sure they were doing a good job and making sure the baby didn't have diaper rashes or anything harmful around. The father would kill someone and even if Aizawa blocked his quirk, he was strong without one. He also made sure the two didn't make out in his presence, often wrapping Todoroki up and shoving him to the couch while Midoriya was pushed towards the yard. It gave him glares from Todoroki, but Aizawa would glare back. These two clearly had no shame making out in front of an innocent pup.

* * *

On the final day, the class all met up for lunch before the parents would arrive to collect their pups. Plenty of pictures were taken by the omegas when the pups were all babbling to one another in baby talk, playing and eating happily. The squealed as the dog Lan ran from baby to baby, sniffing and barking in excitement.

But it was soon interrupted by two villains literally crashing into the restaurant. On instinct, Todoroki erected an ice wall to protect everyone from the armored car. The babies were quickly pulled into protective embraces when the villains emerged from their car. One villain, a bulky mass of man wrapped in a costume that made him look like a tank. The other villain was lanky and lean with a crazed look in his eyes that were covered by a transparent blue visor. He smirked.

"Get down!" he ordered. But no one in the restaurant was really listening, too panicked from the crash.

"Pulser! BulkTank! These are the villains who have been robbing places all around the city!" He grit his teeth as the volume of the man shouting grated his ears.

"Get." He raised his arms in the air. "Down!"

His hands hit the ground, suddenly shaking the earth beneath them and making everyone fall over.

Pulser! Quirk: Ground pulse! He can use his pulse to cause earthquakes to help him get away from authorities when he commits crime. His first taste of crime started in middle school where he used his quirk to make a vending machine drop all the snacks for him.

BulkTank! Quirk: Human tank! His quirk allows him to bulk up and tackle like an armored tank. He has to wear a protective armor to help his skin from getting scraped. His favorite part of crime is driving his car into businesses. And he's very rude about it. His first crime was stealing his teacher's car and scraping it to make his first armor.

Unable to stand still, their classmates with long ranged attacks moved first. Dark Shadow charged and crashed into BulkTank, who quickly had to gain his footing before he could get knocked down. Jirou plugged her earphones into her legs and shot her beats to Pulser, who slammed his hands to his ears to try and shut her out.

"Take the babies and run! We can hold them off!" Jirou shouted. Lan barked, getting everyone's attention as he padded towards a safe exit. The class didn't hesitate, tucking the babies protectively and running out towards the exit with the rest of the occupants in the restaurant. They managed to reach the street when BulkTank shook Tokoyami off and ran towards the group running away, tackling and destroying a car in the process.

Pulser slammed his hands on the ground and shook the earth more violently with his panicking pulse, making Jirou fall and cancel her quirk from damaging the already destroyed restaurant and burying them beneath the rubble. He stumbled out and cornered the group from running the opposite way of his partner.

Not waiting for them to strike first, Bakugou, Satou and Ojiro ran to attack BulkTank. Iida, Shouji and Sero were heading towards Pulser. The civilians around them were running for their lives to get help and hide from the villains.

Riren, startled by the loud noise, the screams of innocents and the roars from both heroes and villains alike, began to sniff. His bottom lip wobbled and his vision was blurry from incoming tears. He began to cry. This caused a chain reaction and all the babies were crying in seconds.

To Midoriya and Todoroki, that meant staying on their toes and quickly engaging the villains and protecting the baby, but further away, a couple froze when they felt his cry. Todoroki formed a giant ice wall to protect them, blasting Pulser away with a burst of flames when the villain got a step close.

BulkTank's armor was proving to be more difficult to crack, using his quirk to try and tackle the others from Pulser. The others managed to jump away to avoid massive injuries, but it left Pulser open as he got closer and closer to the group with the babies.

"Tank, let's get these babies! We can hold 'me up for a nice ransom! One of these babies belongs to Best Jeanist! I saw him on TV with his kid once!" Kirishima's arms wrapped tighter around Best Jeanist's daughter. Midoriya, being the closest to Pulser, had the best shot of taking him down. His skin glowed brightly with One for All. He didn't need to punch and risk given Riren whiplash. It was just one kick.

"One for All! Full Cowling! Five percent-" A dark blur struck down like lightning, hitting Pulser cleanly on the nape and knocking him out cold. The surprise caught Midoriya off guard, his quirk fading.

"Oi. No piece of shit makes my pup cry and gets away with it. I hope you fucking die from that." The blur emerged in the light, revealing a hero wearing a dark green cloak and wielding two blades. The hero didn't bother wearing much of a mask, sporting a black undercut and glaring daggers with gunmetal eyes. Riren squealed at the sight of him, mimicked by Izuku who was having a fanboy moment while the hero whipped the cloak's hood over his head.

"Ah! It's Heichou! The Ackerman family is known for birthing generations of assassins who get their quirks at a young age. Their quirk really manifests in the wake of a trauma and grants them insane speed and strength. Each clan member has their own variation of the quirk, but Heichou is the strongest!"

Heichou! Quirk: Godlike Rage! When pissed off or deeply disturbed, he gains a huge increase in speed and strength that heightens his battle skills. An assassin who's a hero and shows no mercy to villains or stains in his house. An underground hero who doesn't like working in the spotlight. How did an adorable baby come from a murderous hero?

Midoriya blinked. He swore he was hearing Present Mic speak. Was he here?

Behind him, BulkTank was shouting for Pulser, but it was quickly dwarfed by a deep, ear-piercing roar. He was immediately squashed by a giant foot, leading up to a giant, nude Titan that had Midoriya and Riren squealing when they recognized it. At the nape of the Titan, a smaller human emerged, steaming and looking like a raging mama bear. He was quickly climbing down the Titan as it withered away, but the foot was still intact to hold BulkTank in place. The armor had saved him from further damage, but he was knocked out by the impact.

"EREN JAEGER?! The Rogue Titan?! His quirk is Titan, able to grow up to 15 meters and has a lot of power behind his punch! He activates his quirk through pain and will. I've never seen his Titan up close!"

Rogue Titan! Quirk: Titan! His quirk allows him to materialize into a giant form that can crush enemies in one punch. He activates his quirk by biting his hand and wanting to assume his Titan form, so luckily he doesn't change into one when his baby teethes on him.

Eren immediately nodded to them, then held his arms out. His eyes were familiar to the omega. He was in omega mode.

"Give me my baby, please." Izuku immediately handed him over, Riren quickly taken into his mama's arms while Eren nearly crumbled in a heap in relief. Heichou, civilian name Levi Ackerman, sighed and sheathed his blades.

"We were coming home and heard reports of a villain attack close by. Then we heard my pup cry and my mind went blank after that. That's more normal than you'd expect, especially from a fated pair. He's alive," he gestured to Pulser's body dryly. "I hit him with the back of my blades. I'm not making my baby see blood."

The authorities and the hero parents had rushed over in minutes. Parents reunited with their pups and had to be held back from attacking the villains in a rage. Best Jeanist picked up his daughter, nodding to both Bakugou and Kirishima in thanks for protecting her. Bakugou ignored him with a sneer while Kirishima was excited.

* * *

As thanks, the parents invited the pairs over for one last dinner to talk and enjoy the night.

Midoriya and Todoroki were sitting across from Levi and Eren at the dinner table, plates of katsudon curry in front of them. Levi was the alpha, as they saw from him inspecting the house for stains and dirt. He waved away the bodyguards when they bowed to him and let them take the luggage he and Eren had. He ordered for the family pictures to be put back in their places when he found the space clean enough. Riren was cooing blissfully now that his parents were home. He demanded to be held by both, alternating every few minutes by begging the other parent to hold him. They didn't seem to mind. With Riren now cuddling with Levi, Eren nodded to the fated pair.

"So, any questions from one fated pair to another?" Todoroki didn't filter his mouth.

"Is having sex almost every night normal? Because I'm not getting sick of it and our teacher thinks we're sex deviants." Midoriya turned red and shoveled rice in his mouth to stop his outburst. Levi grunted, covering Riren's ears while the little one played with his papa's cravat.

"Yeah. You never stop wanting your mate. You just get smarter at where you're having it. When you two have pups, the need for sex doesn't stop. But you learn to prioritize pups over sex." Midoriya didn't want to admit that he was listening to his answer intently. He turned to Eren, who also looked embarrassed at his husband's candid answer.

"I know you became a hero first before having a pup. Was it hard meeting your fated mate and rejecting instinct to mate and get pregnant?" Ah, it was still bothering him. Under the table, Todoroki grasped his hand in support. Eren blinked, smiling a little and taking Riren when he cooed for his mama.

"It is hard, but if it makes you feel any better, remember that a fated mate will never leave you. You want to have a family as soon as possible. That's encoded in our DNA as omegas. You're still young and you have ambitions. You let your ambitions be a priority because the opportunity won't last forever. But the only thing that never changes is your alpha." At this, both omegas smiled over to their alphas. Levi cleared his throat.

"As an alpha, you need to make sure you're strong. In distress, your omega needs you to be _their_ hero. Are you his? Are your instincts good enough to protect him?" Questioning his worth of Midoriya made Todoroki's blood boil, but he kept his cool.

"Of course." Levi's eyes sharpened.

"Are you?" Before anyone could blink, Levi pulled a skinny blade hidden inside the table and thrust it straight towards Midoriya's throat. It was so fast that Midoriya couldn't even express his surprise. Eren backed up to protect Riren. And Todoroki had reacted faster than the omegas.

Half of Levi's body was in ice. Todoroki had grabbed his wrist with his right hand before the knife could get any closer to his mate. There was already ice threatening to encase his wrist in a frost bite and break it off. Todoroki's other hand was erupting flames close to Levi's throat, but Levi had also pulled a pistol out and was pointing it at Todoroki's head. For several minutes, the only sound was intense breathing and Riren beginning to stir. Todoroki's alpha was glaring at Levi's intensely, the older alpha unfazed by his threat. They finally broke off and Todoroki apologized to Levi, melting the ice away. Levi nodded and put all of his weapons away, washing his hands and taking Riren in his arms. He smiled to the pup.

"Did you get scared? Papa's sorry." Riren sniffed and hugged Levi tightly. Midoriya took a breath to calm himself, a little warm seeing how quickly his alpha reacted to protect him. He had also defended himself by using One for All to speed himself up in a half second to pull away from Levi's knife about to kiss throat. But it was a test for his alpha.

Todoroki took another bite of his dinner, calming his alpha down from their brief scuffle.

"I know why you did that. I didn't like it, but I know why." Levi scoffed.

"No one wants anyone threatening their mates, brat. But that doesn't stop people from trying. You have to be faster and stronger than anyone who does. Sorry about that, by the way," he directed to Midoriya. The green omega smiled shyly.

"I'm okay! It just shows us how much we have to be there for one another. I'm going to be stronger. For Shoucchan." He smiled angelically at his alpha. Shouto's face turned warm as he smiled back at him. Riren banged his hands on the table in excitement.

"Doki doki!" he babbled happily, making them laugh. Eren grinned.

"Riren really likes you two! Maybe you two should come by to visit him every so often." Midoriya would love to. Levi scowled.

"After you two wash your fucking hands." With that, the night ended with a happier note and Levi making sure the two cleaned down the kitchen.

* * *

After the next few days, Aizawa stormed the Todoroki household and into Shouto's room with Shouto's brothers laughing it up behind him. Todoroki had the audacity to look annoyed, but Aizawa was more so than he was. He yanked the two away from each other while they were cuddling with clothes on. Thank goodness. He already looked like a disappointed father and a pissed one at that, holding up a note from Levi.

'An invoice for the bedsheets in the guestroom. My pup likes the brats, so the school can pay for them.'

Aizawa was glaring with his quirk at the embarrassed, guilty omega and nonchalant alpha.

"Bedsheets...?" he hissed. Todoroki blinked once.

"Oops."

Aizawa needed a vacation.

* * *

 **I should be working on my Tododeku oneshot...**


	7. Author's Note: An Update on Me

Hi everyone! I know many of you were hoping that this is a new chapter, but unfortunately, that will have to take some time. I wanted to share something pretty personal with you all and I feel that I don't share a lot of my personal life online for good reason, but I needed to get this off my chest.

I got accepted into nursing school! It is a great, competitive program from a community college with high pass rates and a great deal of respect from hospitals. I start first thing on Tuesday and I cannot wait. I have a great group of friends with me and I already have so much support from my best friends from high school. In two years after crying and dying through studying, I'm gonna be an RN. However, not everything is as sunny as I'd like it to be. I also applied for another stellar nursing program that would grant me an MSN; for I want to be an NP one day. That school has interviewed me recently and they're unbelievably kind and will let me know soon if I'm accepted or not.

My family is pretty gung-ho about me going to this school. And why not? I would be getting a master's out the gate in three years opposed to being an RN in two and working while going back to school for another 2 years or so. However, I will get a metric fuckton of debt and no choice in selecting which hospital to rotate at. In the other school I'm in, I don't get a master's, but I don't mind at all giving more time and working my way up to that process. I have more options and can choose my clinical site. Also, I will barely be spending as much as the other school. I would essentially be debt free because I can pay for my schooling without pulling loans.

Maybe I'm crazy for not going with the opportunity. I sure look crazy to my family, except a few who understand what I'm going through and support me. But I realize today that I am losing support for my choices and it feels like I'd be choosing a more expensive route to make my life easier because my family would be proud of me for doing that. Their daughter/sister got into a prestigious program and got a master's. I even had one person who vehemently supported me going to the cheaper school completely about face and tell me that I should be going for that shiny, expensive degree because it's what I want in the end. Yet **_I'm_ ** the one who will deal with the debt. **_I'm_ ** the one who's stuck with _**my** _ decision. _**Me**_. Not my family. Not my friends. Not my imaginary children I don't have. Me.

"The debt will pay itself off once you become an NP!" Bitch, are you paying for it? Who's gonna be paying for it in the end? Fucking me.

" _ **I**_ want you to go to that school!" And what you want will make me happy?

"You don't understand yet, you're young." I understand perfectly. I can't make you understand because you don't listen. Or maybe you are listening, but you're too stubborn and don't want to hear it.

"Once you start working as a nurse, you'll forget school and never go back to finish. And you probably can't handle working and school at the same time." Thanks for the vote of confidence.

I'm only writing this because I wanted to just type it and be done. I've made my decision and everyone will be mad at me, but _**my** _ decision affects _**my** _ life. And that's what I want you guys to take from this.

Chasing dreams made by other people for you don't feel like your dreams. You can be inspired, you can feel motivated, but you weave the dreams and bring them to reality. I had been happy applying to the expensive school, but it soon felt like I was doing it for someone else, not me. I respect that school immensely, but am I happier getting in for myself or for my parents? The more you try to please someone else, the less you make yourself happy. That person's happiness could and should be important to you, because you love them and they love you, but what's to say that they won't be happy with what you end up doing? You just do things your own way, yet you could still end up with a similar result or an even better one. I want to make my family happy, but I want to make me happy first and foremost because I'm the one who sleeps with myself at night and will live with my decisions.

I'm Asian. Vietnamese. I have been raised with the idea that family matters first and making the family happy and proud should be foremost in your mind. But it's given me anxiety. I think about consequences as to how my family will react, not from what it does to me. It's a collective way of thinking and it's not always healthy. I worry so much about disappointing my family that I could disappoint myself in the end, but it's okay because my family is happy. But I can't do it anymore. I want to think about me.

When you all think about your future one day, maybe you'll think about what I'm saying. Maybe you have already. Your future is yours and you should have the control to bend it the way you want to. Sometimes it doesn't always play out, but it's okay. Sleep on it because tomorrow is a new day. Do something that makes you not only happy, but proud with little regrets. And sometimes, you'll have your naysayers and people trying to tell you what to do because they think they know what's best for you. Sometimes, they mean well but they're overbearing. Take it with a grain of salt, but _**you** _ need to be the one who puts everything on the table and sort things out for _**you**_. **_You_ ** can handle what **_you_ ** can handle. Don't let someone else tell you what you're capable of. In the end, they are not going to be affected by what you choose. **_You_ ** are. **_And you're going to be just fine._** I know I am. ( ^ , ^ )

Now that you've reached the end of this note, good job! Thank you for taking your time to read it. Take care! I hope to update soon, but nursing school has claimed my soul for now, but I'm always gonna be here lurking.

-winternightlullaby


	8. Losing Control Again

_I'M BACK! I first want to apologize for being gone. And I want to thank everyone who has voiced their support, even to those who may have been too shy to say anything because I know what that's like. To those of you who didn't get a reply from me, I read every comment I get and I appreciate them. I just never have the time to go and reply because I have to study._

 _Nursing school is going great! It's not a smooth ride and it's got shitty bumps, curves and all in between, but it's the best decision I've made. I deal with pretentious classmates on the daily, people who see themselves as martyrs but never think of another's point of view in the workforce, but I have made many friends who counter that negative energy. If I could sit and rant about how awful my classmates can be, I'll be sitting here all summer. But the patients I've had who have been so kind to me and understanding of my inexperience have made my time so much worth it now that I feel like I'm in a position where I can help people more than I've had before. The patients and the sick are why I wanted to be a nurse and they still are and always will be. I just need to get through school and get away from the immaturity people show. For real, do y'all have no shame?! Grow the fuck up! You're a hero, sure, but you're not the only hero! Ugh, sorry. Martyrdom seems prominent in this class of mine. And seriously, the doctor was rude to you for nothing? Maybe don't crowd the fucking doorway and actually listen the first five times he asked you to move but you were too busy talking to notice he was there! That's just one thing. I can make an entire damn dissertation from the last three months._

 _When I feel upset and wonder if I can keep dealing with this stress, I look at my friends and my family that now support me. I look at your guys' replies and I can take a breather and calm down. One semester down, four more to go._

 _To **crystal2818, Alexia Colette, Kichou, RorschachinBlueJeans, Theendofbooks5, DeElric, SimpleSoul Shipper, Lady of the Fates, Gingerljf175, Sachiko13, SoraSky RoxasWind, FullMoon Cerisse, sakura reader7, Tenshimeowmanga, AV, Wolf Mage 13:** Thank you for your words and support J. Thank you for stopping by and listening to what I had to say and giving me some wisdom, sympathy and understanding. It's weird how we can relate to others even though we may not know who's on the other end. I thank you for doing that even though you don't know me. Thank you to those of you who shared your stories with me and giving me some much needed drive!_

* * *

Winter camp didn't sound as exciting summer camp, especially since that torture was still fresh in their minds. It wasn't pleasant to hear it anymore considering all the shit that went down the first year. So when Aizawa proposed a winter camp, everyone stared at each other nervously.

Days later, they were driven to a different camp than they were used to. It looked like a bunch of clean log cabins sitting innocently by a massive lake. No one let their guards down.

"It's just like Friday the 13th. We'll have to work together at night against a possible villain who will cut off access to the teachers," Kirishima predicted, his face completely serious. Aizawa stared at him while slurping on his energy drink pouch, taking long drags in order to have enough energy to deal with the little shits before the afternoon nap he was enforcing. He released the straw with an audible pop.

"That…is too much work for me. This is just a vacation and learning survival crap in the woods. If you don't have a quirk to help you, you need survival skills. Some of you rely too much on your quirks. Imagine having nothing to replenish yourself and you have to limit the use of your quirk to conserve your energy. Learn how to fish, make a boat or something. Just do something. We'll still have training to do on quirks, but consider this a vacation. Figured we need it considering how eventful the years have been." One by one, the class relaxed and finally smiled without nervousness. Camping sounded fun. Not being able to use their quirks sounded like a pain, but better than what they had to deal with last year.

The cabins were separated so that everyone had a roommate. They were all same-sex and were properly distributed as omegas dorming with other omegas and betas while the alphas were with one another or betas so that nothing off would happen at night. Only couples would be allowed to room together, but Midoriya and Todoroki were quickly dismayed when the cabin mate on the other side was none other than Aizawa-sensei. He was unyielding with his glare with one hand tightly gripping his luggage.

"I'm keeping an eye on you two. No sex on camp grounds." Todoroki rolled his eyes and waited for Aizawa to turn his back so he could shut the door. He had graciously given them the room with the large-sized bed. The cabin felt more like a townhouse with one section clearly outlined as Aizawa's half of the home. That was fine so they could be by themselves without having their teacher awkwardly walk by.

The pair began unpacking their suitcases with their backs turned to one another. Clothes stacked around before being placed into drawers and other little items were strewn about to feel more like a home. They were going to be here for a good few weeks, so it was good to make them count.

Izuku carefully pulled out the large envelope addressed to him yesterday. The letter was from the Ackermans, the family whose pup they babysat for the project. True to their word, the pair visited often with presents for Riren or offering to take care of the pup while the heroes were out on missions or having a night out together. Of course, it was nice to be paid and be given a night to play with the pup. They were very fond of the family despite Levi's supposed indifference towards them. Eren would give Izuku pregnancy pointers and what to expect if he came pregnant. Izuku latched onto his words like a hawk, blushing when sex was brought up like he never had it before. He couldn't wait to see them again especially now when a letter had been given to them the day before they went on the camping trip.

He opened the letter, carefully pulling out the items inside. He gasped when a painting came out, grabbing Shouto's attention.

"Ah! I have this postcard and letter from the Ackermans! Look! Riren-kun fingerpainted this!" The painting was done in several colors, mixing and smearing around the paper as odd shapes that may have been flowers. A letter had been placed on top of the painting, written by the family.

'Appreciate this painting, brats. Riren almost ate the paint if it hadn't been for me. I'll kill you if you dirty or trash it. This better not go on something as lame as a fucking fridge. Go buy a frame. Use the school's money if you need to. Riren's drawing deserves to have a frame.

Come back soon! We'd love to have you two over again. Whenever Riren plays with his toys, he can't separate the green bunny and red and white teddy bear from each other. He's named them 'Dyaku and Doki.' I'd say Riren misses you two.' It was easy to tell which parent wrote what. Todoroki smiled.

"I like it. I'll get us a frame." He hugged Izuku from behind, burying his face into his mate's neck and nuzzling affectionately while Izuku giggled. It amazes him with how much this soothed him. He was practically bathing in the scent of his mate and he loved it.

In secret, he had looked at buying engagement rings online. He was dead serious about proposing to Izuku after high school. They could have babies later in the future, like Eren and Levi did. The two talked about marriage and Izuku was liking the idea more and more, he was just really embarrassed about getting into details. He was still so shy about it, like they hadn't seen each other naked dozens of times before. He was going to be buying the ring with his old man's money. Fuck him. The man was at least decent enough to leave Shouto and Izuku alone since that incident months ago, but Shouto still was wary of the bastard. Shouto wore Izuku's bite like a rebellious teen showing off their first tattoo. Endeavor would make a face, but he didn't do any further than that. With Shouto's newfound power, he could easily blow up the house if he felt any resentment towards his beloved mate.

He found a ring that was perfect for Izuku. He was just about to order it when he received a notification from Aizawa-sensei to prepare for an announcement and to pack up for a two-week trip. Shouto has a sneaking suspicion that his sensei had cameras on them to make sure they weren't doing anything out of line. The timing was too perfect and it freaked him out. Still, he bought the ring and left Fuyumi a note to let her know it was coming in.

It felt peaceful to be enjoying the weather out like this. Despite moans and groans when fishing proved uneventful, it was better than worrying about ambushes and quirk training. They still had activities related to training their quirks, but most times they were forced to go without their quirks in order to learn how to rely less on them and save their energy.

Izuku did well without using his quirk. Being quirkless turned out to be an advantage he didn't know he would have. He knew how to make a fire by hand and fish well. He was smart and skilled enough to teach others. Bakugou did too, but he was unapproachable and told the others that "THIS IS THE REAL WORLD, YOU FUCKERS! SINK OR SWIM!"

But he still taught Kirishima how to make a proper fishing stick and find appropriate kindling for a fire.

It was practically a vacation for Midoriya, especially being able to share a room with Todoroki. It was a treat to relax and take in the sights with his mate. Todoroki didn't know much about camping, so he dutifully followed Izuku's every last word to understand. Aizawa could manage the cute, campy romance, but anything pushing passed PG-13 had the brakes forced on. He caught them trying to get it on in the shower of all places. He let the two have it, lecturing them for hours and forcing them to write essay reflections. Todoroki needed a muzzle on and Midoriya lacked self-awareness. He successfully managed to ask for a raise and forced Yagi to be a reference to his grievances. But...they were young and they should enjoy themselves like all they had was today. In the world of heroes, any hero could meet their demise if dealt a shitty hand from fate. He could still stop them from acting up, he remembered with a heated glare in his eye. His authority was going to be respected, dammit.

As day three came to a close, the group made a big fire to sit out around after dinner. The bonfire had flames dancing in the air along with smoke and ash. Kindling was gathered throughout the day and everyone met with the harsh reality that fire needed a lot of wood. Huge stacks were piled up nearby thanks to Izuku and Bakugou finding good spots to gather proper wood. The fire was perfect to make s'mores for dessert. Todoroki had never had a s'more before the camping trip, which Izuku thought was catastrophic before making one for him. It was a delicious treat, but not as delicious as the sight of Izuku sitting cozily in his lap while feeding him. Todoroki was a proud alpha, but not so proud to reject pampering from his omega. Omegas were the ones usually pampered in their relationships, but Izuku wanted to give his mate some proper care. And if that meant introducing him to the wonders of a s'more, so be it.

"And then, the Marshmallow monster disappeared into the woods. 'Let this be a warning to anyone who eats my brethren again.'" Satou finished his scary story with a frightened look in his eyes, but no one seemed all too scared of it. Ochako noisily smacked her lips against her roasted marshmallow.

"No one's giving you their marshmallows. You'll have to pry mine from my cold, dead fingers." The others agreed. Satou grumbled, realizing that no one bought his story.

"That story worked all the time in grade school. No one could eat anything with marshmallows for weeks and gave them to me." Jirou poked his side with the other end of her roasting stick, leading him to cry out and beg for her to stop.

"You used it on gullible kids, that's why it ever worked. We've got villains. The last thing we're gonna be scared of is a marshmallow man." Tooru's s'more disappeared as she finished it.

"I'd think we'd eat him instead. A giant marshmallow? Sign me up." Some of the others agreed. Aizawa groggily checked the time. The stories got carried away, but at least it worked off the group's energy so he could get a good night's sleep.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Properly put out the fire without using quirks and return to your cabins. I'll set up the security systems. Tomorrow, we work on quirks." His students groaned, but made do to drown the fire out, mixed fresh dirt in and stirred the pit around so everything was wet and put out.

* * *

Midoriya and Todoroki sat naked in the tub, enjoying the quiet and each other's warmth.

"I hope you really like camping so far, Shoucchan. I missed it as a kid," he whispered dreamily. Shouto was rubbing his fingers through his mate's scalp.

"I guess it's fine. If you like it, then I like it." Midoriya pouted.

"I'd like it more if you genuinely like it." Todoroki could hear the little whine in his voice and smiled, leaning close to kiss his shoulder.

"I like it very much so long as I have you." Midoriya blushed, turning his cheek to kiss him. They both melted into the kiss and shifted to face each other, Todoroki's tongue in Midoriya's mouth.

A harsh knock disturbed them, causing Midoriya to quickly jump out of the tub in the search for a robe. A tired voice cut through the door.

"Don't bother. Just stop having sex and go to bed," muttered Aizawa. Midoriya screamed his understanding and rushed to get dressed. Todoroki sighed. Just give him a few minutes and he would have been balls deep. But the idea of having sex with Aizawa under the same roof sounded awful. Izuku could never look his sensei in the eye again. Though...

He quickly grabbed Midoriya's arm when the teen was trying to rouse him out of the tub. His dick was still hard under the water and Izuku could see it. He didn't need to ask what his mate wanted. He shoved a towel at him, still visibly flustered.

"When we get back, Shoucchan! I promise!" He pouted when he saw Shouto's disappointed frown. It's not like he didn't want it either, but how was he going to look Aizawa-sensei in the eyes and lie that they listened to his orders? He was horny too, but he had better self-control than Shoucchan. But that didn't mean he had the best.

Dropping his towel, Izuku got on his knees. Breathy moans were drowned out by the air vent as Izuku bobbed his head up and down Shouto's thick cock. The alpha grunted and groaned in pleasure with each lick, suck and bob of Izuku's sweet mouth. He couldn't wait to call this teen his wife one day. As they ended the night in each other's embrace on the warm bed, Todoroki counted the days until graduation where he would go down on one knee.

* * *

The next day felt like the class hit the ground running. It had been a while since they had intense quirk training, though luckily this one wasn't as extreme. Aizawa had them use their quirks until they were overused and exhausted. That was just the training portion involving the quirks, but there was still the rest of the day. They had to use their quirks only three times while completing stations of survival skills. The amount of times to use their quirks followed data found where heroes in survival situations reported only having enough strength to use their quirks three times when in a crisis. It meant knowing how to use your quirk wisely. So they wouldn't feel like they were left to die, Aizawa gave each person a flare in case they truly felt like they couldn't make it out.

Bakugou and Midoriya were stellar, though Bakugou claimed first place when asked. They flew through the courses with flying colors like it was any other day. The last thing they were to do was navigate themselves back to the campground. Each student was blindfolded and taken to different spots away from one another, taking off the blindfolds when they heard the siren to begin.

Midoriya didn't panic. He was used the being in the forest and had instances where he needed to find his way out when he once got lost staring at butterflies for too long. He could faintly smell Todoroki's scent, smiling in comfort knowing that his mate was nearby. But Aizawa told the two to not find each other because it was basically cheating and Todoroki would burn the forest down if he went looking for Midoriya.

He faintly sensed Uraraka's panicked omegan pheromones. She wasn't used to forest and mountains and she was panicking when she circled the same tree she had marked twice.

Determined to help her, Midoriya quickened his step to seek her out. And luckily, it didn't take long when he was able to hear her growling angrily and practically tearing up in fear that she was truly lost.

Uraraka was more than happy to see him. Her hair was wild from yanking it in frustration. She had been resisting using her quirk since she hadn't a clue as to what it could help her with. She grabbed his hands with her eyes glowing in relief.

"Deku-kun! You came to save me!" she cried, panting with glee. He smiled nervously. She was too close to his face and only Shoucchan could do that.

"Uraraka-san, you looked pretty stressed there for a minute!" She was practically crying again, shaking his hands harshly.

"I was! That tree keeps haunting me!" she accused, pointing a menacing finger at an innocent tree marked with a pink sticker. He giggled and led her away from the tree.

"Let's head this way. I think when you were trying to take a good walking path, but ended up circling when following it." She hummed and nodded. That made sense. But if she saw that tree again, she was going to have Deku use his quirk and hers and torpedo them straight out.

It wasn't long before they found Mina and Asui together with Asui using a rope and some hooks to climb up a tree and find out where they were. Mina smiled and waved as they approached, holding some berries she safely foraged during one of the survival station.

"Hey guys! Tsuyu says we're not too far from camp!" she announced, handing them some berries. Tsuyu saluted them from atop a branch.

"If we head west, we should make it back in a good fifteen minutes." Ochako grinned as she bit into a raspberry.

"As long as we don't find a tree with a pink sticker, we'll be okay." Izuku shook his head at Ashido and Asui when they looked confused. Long story, they figured and one Ochako didn't want to repeat.

"Camping is fun up to a point, isn't it guys?" Ashido mumbled, walking ahead of her friends. She was exhausted and needed a long shower. They couldn't agree more. Anything involving their school stopped being normal. It was probably around late afternoon, which was a long time considering they started these exercises at dawn and hadn't had a decent rest, but Aizawa wanted them to realize how survival skills were important when quirks and being a hero wasn't going to save them.

"You think everyone else found people and are heading back together?" Uraraka asked, taking a sip of water from her pouch. Izuku nodded.

"Survival chances increase when you have another person." In the distance, they could hear a familiar shout echoing the sky.

"DAMMIT!" Bakugou. Only Bakugou. Ashido snorted.

"What's he yelling for?" she asked, annoyed. Uraraka shrugged.

"A mating call, maybe." Asui ribbited and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"If this were truly a life-or-death situation, I would join with him immediately to make sure he's all right. But knowing Bakugou-kun, he would just get madder if we came to his rescue and yell that he didn't need our help." The mutual nods of agreement followed.

The sounds of twigs snapping caught their attention. Alarmed, all four grouped up to watch their perimeter. Maybe it was one of their classmates? No, they would've announced themselves once they even saw a glimpse of the group.

The smell of desperation and lust reached the omegas' noses, causing them to recoil. Asui noticed a small group of older adults approaching, their gait and appearances familiar to the villains they saw at Yuuei at the USJ.

Villains. And they wanted omegas. With their cover blown, the group charged towards the students.

Without a second thought, Midoriya grabbed his flare out and struck it. A firework shot up in the sky and exploded, signaling the need for help.

While Midoriya had been occupied with the flare, he was left open. An unsavory beta aiming for him got a face full of a flare firework from Asui, who then kicked him into a tree. Midoriya used her back to get height and kicked a larger villain with One for All, the villain flying and crashing through several trees.

Ochako caught a villain trying to grab her, using her knees and hands to bring his head down into her flying knee. Using her quirk, she threw the villain with little effort towards a couple villains and released her quirk. The dead weight of the villain sent the others crashing down.

Mina was streaming acid at the villains with the move Ectoplasm taught her, keeping them at bay from her and her friends.

It wasn't long until the others would reach and help them, but they needed to hold out. Midoriya glanced behind him to check on the others, heart dropping.

A gateway appeared behind Mina, who was too busy focusing her attention on the visible villains before her. Arms reached out to grab her, but Midoriya's legs were faster. He managed to step in between them and nudge her sharply out of the way, but was soon sucked into the gate by an unknown force. He felt weightless with nothing to hold onto. His heart leapt out of his chest and his blood froze in sudden fear. He was being kidnapped.

Uraraka gasped and reached out to grab his wrist, digging her heels into the earth. Midoriya was getting sucked in and her zero gravity would only be detrimental if they both were sucked in just because she made it easier for the gate to reel them in. But holding onto Midoriya proved a challenge. It felt like something stronger was tugging him inside. She panicked when she felt Midoriya being loosened from her grip and her feet beginning to lift off the ground.

"Deku-kun!" At her shout, Asui whirled around and saw her struggling friends about to be taken. Midoriya was almost completely engulfed in the dark purple haze.

"Midoriya-chan!" Her tongue whipped out and curled around his waist while she wrapped her arms around Ochako's waist to keep her on the ground. They both grunted as they desperately tried to pull Midoriya out and save themselves. Midoriya held on fast to Ochako's arm and tried to pull himself out without sacrificing her in the process. He could feel his muscles straining with all he had. He couldn't use One for All, Uraraka would be yanked off the ground if he tried to pull himself out.

"Annoying." A voice vibrated through the air, catching them off guard for a minor second. Before they could react, another gateway appeared under their feet, taking away the firm ground that supported them. The girls screamed as they were immediately pulled in with Midoriya, the omegas releasing panicked pheromones as all three grabbed onto each other and were taken into the black hole of the gate.

Mina was left horrified. She could still see Asui's foot. Desperate, she grabbed her ankle and skirted around the gate to avoid getting sucked in herself.

"IZUKU!" a voice shouted behind her. She panicked when she noticed Todoroki racing towards her. Behind him were Tokoyami, Iida and Kirishima.

She failed to notice that someone's large hand and frightening face emerged from the gate she was trying to pull them from. She turned and came eye-to-eye with a Nomu. She couldn't hear herself scream when the Nomu reached out and grabbed her wrist hauling her into the gate.

"Ashido!" shouted Kirishima. Todoroki's heart stopped as the gates disappeared. Izuku. Izuku was gone. Izuku. IZUKU. IZUKU!

A beastly howl escaped his throat. The smell of distressed alpha pheromones followed in a flood. Iida gasped and tried to grab a hold of his classmate, who was going to lash out. But it had already started.

Iida was flung aside like he was garbage. Kirishima hardened up and clung to Todoroki's arm. The ballistic alpha's eyes had gone dark and hollow.

"FUCK! Todoroki, calm down! There's nothing you can do right now! We need to-" He was struck in the face by a fist made of diamond hard ice. Rattled, Kirishima was forced to let go. Before Tokoyami could face him, Aizawa's capture scarf jetted by and captured the alpha. Aizawa came running with the others behind him. Tokoyami quickly caught the handcuffs thrown to him.

"Grab him and lock him down, now. If I even try to let loose, he will bust out and could kill us." Yaoyorozu ran to help Tokoyami. Both alphas forced him to the floor.

"Todoroki-san, my apologies, but this is for your own good!" They could feel heat and ice pulsing underneath them. Panicking, they quickly locked the cuffs around his hands, breathing a sigh of relief when they couldn't feel it anymore. Aizawa was pulling out his phone, a somber look on his face. His omega students were gone. All three of them with a beta. This only meant one thing.

* * *

Dread was the cloud drifting over All Might when he had been called about his protege's kidnapping with his other omega friends. Todoroki-shounen was going to go berserk again if he wasn't right now. He could hardly imagine his anguish over losing his mate and feeling the distress through their bond. All Might quickly arranged for another hero to join them besides the ones already called for a meeting and plan to recover the students.

The campgrounds became their temporary headquarters with the perimeter secured. The villains wouldn't come back and the team would have to leave eventually, but they needed a proper van to come to transport Todoroki out.

He and Detective Naomasa entered the tent where Aizawa and his class were in, visibly pitying the sight before them.

Todoroki was bound up tightly with Aizawa's capture fibers. In the teacher's hand was a new bottle of eye drops. He had Momo make a muzzle and secured it around Todoroki's mouth. Alphas were known to have sharper teeth when their omegas were in danger, a trait not yet demolished by evolution since quirks were still fairly recent. Around his ankles and wrists were quirk-regulating cuffs and chains. He looked lethargic, eye colors dull and only staring when someone made a sudden movement. That was probably the most frightening thing. He hadn't moved an inch, therefore they wouldn't know when he'd lash out. Yagi sucked in air between his teeth. He looked terrible. He was going to slowly succumb to his alpha side and tear the world asunder to find Midoriya. Wild alphas were like wolves.

"Has he said anything?" he asked, kneeling down a bit to meet Todoroki's eyes with his. The younger alpha barely acknowledged him. Aizawa shook his head.

"Nothing that we don't know. Like Midoriya is gone. He and the other omegas in my class got kidnapped. In the chaos, Asui was also taken even though she's a beta. She happened to be in the group when they were taken. The villains were targeting omega groups and kidnapping them for possible breeding." The very thought of it sickened the heroes. Tracking down their plans proved difficult to find a headquarters they were using, but espionage pulled through and coordinates were found. Each detail of their plans churned stomachs of seasoned heroes. But Yagi couldn't let that show. If he did, Todoroki would pick up on it and go insane.

"The transport van just arrived," announced Naomasa. "We can escort Todoroki-kun there. You all did well to keep him bound."

Bakugou, who was sitting in a corner with Kirishima, grit his teeth. They did well to be babysitters, but they were absolutely jack shit at saving the others. It was humiliating. What was more humiliating was that Todoroki, even though he was bound by the regulation cuffs, still had more strength than him when he and Satou tried wrestling him into a secure location. He was still useless…

But someone had to save the fucking nerd and the other idiots. If it couldn't be him, then he had to stand aside until he was needed.

Todoroki didn't fight when he was beckoned to rise from All Might. Naomasa and Aizawa slowly led him to the transport van and sat him on the bench inside. The interior was dark and quiet, preventing any stimulation for him. When it came to crazed alphas, minor changes to the senses could set them off.

* * *

"He what?!" Endeavor couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was his son's mate stolen in minutes, but his son became lethargic? Really? Was this supposed to be fearsome? Had he gotten weak since the last time he went ballistic? He paced away from the officer giving him a few details. The transporting van was outside and he noticed his son being escorted inside.

Like a lowly villain, he thought in disgust. He strode towards the van when Naomasa and Aizawa walked away.

"Endeavor-san, you mustn't-!" Endeavor ignored the officer and shoved the steel door open. He could make out the outlines of his alpha son sitting inside.

"Shouto!" he shouted, "what are you sitting here for?! Are you trying to be-"

His sentence was cut off when his son suddenly lunged at him, breaking from his cuffs with sheer power and locking his hands around Enji's windpipe. A menacing alpha. The same one who hurt his mate months ago. A strangled, choking sound echoed from his mouth as he grabbed Shouto's hands. Behind him, a blur shot forward, lodging the teen's hands off his father and shoving the two away from each other. Enji couldn't see who had come to help him because he was shoved out of the back and had the door slammed in his face.

"Sit the fuck down, brat." A voice growled from inside the van. Strange, it sounded vaguely familiar and not in a good way. Strong, alpha pheromones permeated the air far more intense than regular alpha ones. Enji was pulled aside and finally noticed that All Might was behind him. Toshinori looked annoyed.

"Enji-kun, don't act out of turn here. We are already in crisis as is and your attitude won't be tolerated here. Come, we're going to debrief and we need every capable hero we can get to save the omegas." Enji's interest piqued, forgetting his scuffle with his son.

"Stolen omegas? Breeding?" he suggested. Any kidnapping involving omegas in the black market had to deal with illegal breeding and human trafficking. Toshinori calmly nodded.

"Yes. You should be familiar with that practice having done it before," he added with the same level of calm.

"..." Enji's eyes narrowed in distaste. Toshinori made no other comments and gestured him towards the larger tent.

"Come inside."

* * *

Nezu was heading the operation. He had called for the faculty and several other top-ranking heroes to help. Each hero sat with bated breath and disgust slowly settling when they were given minor details as to what this operation was about.

"As we know, Midoriya Izuku, Uraraka Ochako, Ashido Mina and Asui Tsuyu were taken this late afternoon by villains. The same tactics as the League of Villains during summer camp earlier this year. It can be concluded that this kidnapping matches the ones from recent disappearances of omegas. All omegas are young and many hinted to have no mates as of late. It is easier to force bonds on untaken omegas," Nezu explained, his cheeriness not visible on his face. Not only were students taken yet again, but if they didn't act quickly, there was a chance that they could be raped and abused once they were sold or put into cages.

If Todoroki heard about that prospect, then God help the villains. Maybe he'll leave enough evidence to identify their bodies.

"Asui's not an omega though," Vlad commented. She was a beta. Nezu nodded.

"If she's fertile, it doesn't matter. It is easier to make omegas submit, but that doesn't mean a beta is safe either. If she isn't fertile, then…" She would be used as a toy. He couldn't say it. He couldn't say it to her parents and siblings sobbing in their home when they received the phone call from Aizawa. No one pressed for more. Best Jeanist cleared his throat.

"And what to do with the young Todoroki? We haven't exactly made leaps and mounds with technology and security to keep them in control. Should we keep him sedated until his mate is rescued?" asked Best Jeanist. Nezu shook his head.

"The amount of sedation needed for a fated alpha of his caliber could be triple the amount given for other normal alphas. It is unwise to put him through that and risk shutting down his kidneys and liver because it is frequent doses that stop being therapeutic at that amount. Upon further counsel, we found that the best solution is to put him in the hands of a fated alpha. This alpha is well-acquainted with high tension operations such as this. We found no other choice but to call on an assassin so we may save the lives of our students first. We are not concerned with the well-being of human traffickers." There was only one fated alpha he knew who fit the criteria. Enji thought the man was born with a stick up his ass and the latter thought the same for him.

"Don't tell me..." The flap of the tent fluttered open and in walked Levi, dressed in his hero attire and scowling. He thought he recognized that pipsqueak's voice.

"I'm aiming towards having this operation done before the night ends," he muttered shortly, picking dust off his jacket. All Might blinked.

"Is there another emergency?" Levi grit his teeth. At home, he had a baby crying for his papa to come home and put him to bed.

"My pup is the emergency. But I don't have time to go over my woes. Which brats were taken?" Before All Might could properly debrief him, Endeavor shouldered his way towards him. Levi barely spared him a glance while Endeavor scoffed.

"The scrawny assassin? What use does he have here?" It was then when Levi graced him with a glare. He was already in a bad mood because Riren cried while begging him not to leave, now he was facing the jackass of the hero industry.

"Keep quiet, you matchstick. You should be glad we're on the same side because I'd take the first job that'd ask me to bury your ass. And the real question is why are you here? You can't exactly control your brat. We saw that when he lunged at you. Last I checked, you needed backup to save you the last time he went insane, so who's the more useless one here?" he spat like venom. The temperature spiked to almost boiling, but the cold assassin didn't flinch when Endeavor took an intimidating step forward. All Might wisely moved in between them and patted Levi's shoulder.

"Now now, Levi-kun, there's no need for animosity. Like you just said, we're on the same side. Come, let me debrief you. I hope your pup is well," he added, gesturing his guest to a nearby table with the current info. Levi calmed down as he thought about his son.

"He is. He likes the brats, that's why I agreed to come so quickly." He didn't want Riren crying if anything happened to them. All Might smiled widely.

"Then I shall send Riren a check for your services as well." The older fated alpha smirked for a moment, but reverted back to his cold mask.

Levi took a moment to look at the info and listen to all of Nezu's advice and plans. He didn't seem to be against their plans, but when it came to Todoroki, they looked to him for guidance. He scoffed.

"You're hiring me to assassinate villains. Or consulting on how to handle this op. One of those. I get free reign and I say to hand the brat over to me so I can make the call over what to do with him. None of you have experience with fated alphas and the only one who knows how his brain truly works is me. The more time you waste, the more the other brats are pushed into danger and I stay out longer away from my family. Give me the restraints. I can handle the fucking brat." Yagi immediately stood, deducing what the alpha wanted to do.

"You want to let him loose on the villains." He didn't sound upset or disgusted. He was confused. This was a good idea? They barely kept him in line the last time there was trouble and they had several heroes. How could Levi handle him on his own? Frankly, the idea of letting a ballistic alpha loose sounded absolutely inhumane. Levi waved him off.

"Don't give me some hero bullshit on how we should be dignified and shit. In matters like this, it's about instinct and control of your fucking brain and get shit done without being a colossal moron. As long as he doesn't do stupid shit, it'll be fine. This brat hangs out in my house enough for me to know how he ticks." All Might sighed, feeling like he aged twenty years.

"Levi-kun, as a fated alpha, do you think he'll allow any survivors?" Levi took a moment to think, but the answer was clear as day.

"...probably not. But that's more the villains' problem than mine. I'm an assassin, All Might. The dead don't bother me as long as they weren't supposed to be. That mainly means my wife and my pup. Justice versus the end of a problem, they mean the same thing primitively." Nezu hopped off his chair, nodding to him.

"As long as you can stop him from hurting the other captives, you can make the call." Levi seemed pretty confident.

"Alphas can smell fear. There's a difference between fear in hostages and fear in captors. I know it well. He's smart enough to tell the difference too." He nodded and gestured for his team to come in. Levi's squad were all dressed in similar attire.

"You lot, we're beginning operations. Auruo, you drive the car. Hanji, put on stronger cuffs on the brat that will last until we get there. He broke the other ones easily and the ones I used to replace aren't as high grade as the ones we've made. I'll sit in the back with the brat. Everyone else can secure the perimeter around their base and stop the villains creeping out of the woodwork when we begin. Anyone else who wants to join me with the brat, it's your funeral. Let's go."

All Might decided to join Levi in the back of the van. Everyone else was in secured, armored cars as they drove to the coordinates given to them by espionage. They both were silent as they watched Todoroki. He hadn't moved. The cuffs on him were more secure, but it wasn't wise to leave him unattended. Levi folded his fingers together.

"You were useless. You know you were." He ignored All Might when the former number one hero looked appalled. "If you want to save your mate, save your strength. If you want to act like a wild animal, I'll put you down here and now. Choose."

He knew the brat could hear him. His senses were heightened. Even if he was lethargic, that didn't mean he wasn't receptive to stimulation. They could hear him briefly through the muzzle.

"…Izuku…" Satisfied, Levi laid back. He couldn't help but feel slightly sadistic towards the next step of this operation.

* * *

Said omega slowly opened his eyes. His immediate thoughts went to his friends, who were in a pile with him. They were in some sort of warehouse, kept in a steel cage that barely let them sit up tall. When he moved, the others stirred and slowly woke up. Ochako gasped when she saw other cages with scared teens around them. Some were in pajamas from being stolen from their beds. Others were in school uniforms, clinging to their friends inside their cages. Her heart dropped. She had read about these cases before.

And so had the others. Midoriya panicked, accidently sending his pheromones to the others. This caused them to whimper and fear their fate. Only Asui didn't react to the pheromones as a beta.

"W-we're going to die!" one girl cried from her cage. Her friend tried consoling her, but she too was certain that their demise was coming.

A loud clanging sound directed their attention to a gate opening along the wall. Shigaraki strode in, seeming chipper than ever. Behind him were his other lackeys that eyed the omegas with want. There were so many to choose from!

"Omega trafficking is going to replenish the money wasted when our Nomus got destroyed in the Kamino incident. I have plenty of buyers calling in once they heard fresh omegas had been acquired." A shudder went down Izuku's spine. He was already mated. He would bite off the tongue of any who tried to reclaim him.

Shigaraki approached their cage and crouched down. His glove covering his face was off, but the others preferred it on so it could hide the cocky look on his face.

"But that isn't to say we can't have the nicer pickings to ourselves. Yuuei students would bring in tons of money, but who can resist having a nice omega or beta of their own?" Toga Himiko cackled behind him.

"Not me! I want one to play with and bleed and snuggle!" Ochako shuddered when her eyes fell to her. Shigaraki mockingly sneered at the students, stopping when he saw Tsuyu. To her horror, his eyes lit up.

"I remember you. The cute little frog that Aizawa protected at USJ. I'm glad he stopped me now that I see how adorable you are." The group shuddered in disgust, knowing exactly what he wanted and was implying. Tsuyu knew too, narrowing her normally emotionless eyes into disdain.

"I'd rather be mateless, if what I think you want is correct." Shigaraki didn't seem visibly fazed.

"A strong alpha like me needs to bite you just once of the nape." He reached in and stroked her nape, but she smacked his arm away.

"I'd rather have my tongue bitten off," she snarled. He trembled in obvious delight. She was so feisty and he actually loved it.

"I'll have better uses for your tongue," he murmured, tone dropping down to seductive. Tsuyu wanted to vomit her stomach out. Shigaraki laughed, but there was nothing joyous about it.

"Why have a squirming omega when I can have this feisty beta? Do what you want with the others. I want this one." Twice came up with the keys rattling in their ring. Tsuyu bolted back with the others.

"I refuse!" she spat. Mina growled.

"And so do we! Get away from us!" She kicked hard at the cage to scare him off. Shigaraki's shoulders shook with laughter.

"Let them keep fighting, it's so much fun to break them when they haven't given up like these." He gestured to the other kidnapped omegas and betas.

"We're gonna hold an auction for the others this weekend. We can replenish our stock after that. There's plenty of other targets out there." The others wailed. They were being treated like livestock and being sold to others who would strip them of their humanity. Their futures were as good as done and they would never see their families again.

Shigaraki stood tall. He had to get a sedative to keep the students in control, then he can have his fun with the cute froggie. The other villains followed him out, leaving Twice in charge of watching the prisoners. Midoriya and his friends huddled together. The obvious plan was to lay down the fucking hammer when they got the chance. They had to make sure all attention fell on them and not the other prisoners.

Mina adjusted herself in her sitting position. She gave another kick at the bars, getting Twice's attention.

Twice excitedly danced to their door, eyeing Mina adoringly. He remembered how she kicked earlier and it excited him.

"I like feisty girls too! I can make a double of you and we can have tons of fun!" Mina smirked. She was disgusted, hell yeah, but she wanted him to be tempted.

"That's if you can get me. Too scared to take a little omega out of her cage?" she hummed. He looked offended.

"No!" He crouched down to the door with the keys in hand, the omegas and Tsuyu eyeing in carefully. Their hearts raced excitedly when he inserted the key into the lock, but fell when he suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute!" he squeaked. "You're trying to trick me!"

Mina rolled her eyes. Glancing back at the others, she nodded to them. She glared back at Twice.

"Alright, fuck you!" She slammed her hands on the top of the cage, melting the metal quickly. The others were out and she and Midoriya tackled Twice down to the floor. He cried out in surprise, springing himself back to get away from them.

Tsuyu and Ochako focused on the other cages. With her quirk, Ochako made the cages float with Tsuyu steering them away to a safe corner of the wide warehouse.

Shigaraki and the others returned in a hurry sans the sedative when they heard the commotion. Shigaraki scratched at his neck. This wasn't the plan. This wasn't what he wanted! He howled in anger and ran to awaken several Nomus to apprehend the students and take the frog he wanted.

* * *

The heroes were quietly surrounding the warehouse they pinpointed as the villains. They didn't want the villains knowing they were there. Catching them by surprise could save the hostages. Levi used his 3DMG to carry himself and Todoroki up to a small window of the warehouse. Peering in, his eyes narrowed when he realized that the students caused an uproar already. Midoriya and some pink brat had tackled some comic character wannabe to the ground. He removed Todoroki's muzzle.

"Your omega needs you," was all he said. Todoroki's eyes flashed with life.

When the cuffs and chains were removed, Levi didn't hesitate to toss him into the warehouse like a rag doll. The villains hadn't noticed a thing with Levi choosing a secure and quiet location to drop him in.

Todoroki hadn't moved once he was dropped in for a solid minute. In his head, his alpha was taking over more intensely than it had when he first saw Izuku hurt by his father. He was desperate to find his mate and villains were only obstacles and burdens. His arms moved experimentally, noting that he was finally free from his binds. His legs were no longer chained. A small ice crystal forming in his right hand was proof that he regained the use of his quirk. The pristine white ice was going to be red by the time he was done.

* * *

Finally finished with the chapter! Once again, I want to thank everyone for their support! It truly means a lot to me.

Next chapter preview:

 ** _"I'm going to kill everyone here slowly. Just like how you wanted to do to my mate."_**

 _…_

 _"I should let him kill you all. That way there's less of a chance you idiots won't come back."_

 _…_

 _"Will you take me, alpha? Show your omega who he belongs to."_


End file.
